The Potters & the Chamber of Secrets
by 1seddiefan
Summary: When Harry and his twin sister, Jasmine, gets to Hogwarts, something starts to attack Muggle-borns and Harry's to blame. So, Jasmine and Harry get their friends together to unravel the mystery to clear Harry's name. While they unravel the mystery, maybe Jasmine gets to go on an adventure of her own, along the way.
1. Birthday Warnings & Visitors

A/N: The face-claim for Jasmine Potter is Madisen Beaty.

* * *

Jasmine Potter spent most of the night making origami cake slice boxes by lamplight. She was using red and yellow paper, the Gryffindor colours, because that was the House, her twin brother, Harry, was in at Hogwarts.

She wanted to make twelve slices, for their twelfth birthday. She knew that they were never going to have a birthday cake, so she might as well make one out of paper. She was planning on putting the slices together to make a whole cake. She wanted to give Harry something other than a crummy homemade birthday card, which she was sure that Harry was expecting.

After she put the slices together, she even made twelve paper candles. She managed to balance the candles on each slice and waited till it was midnight, so she can wake Harry up.

Instead, something else happened. Hedwig started hooting loudly and Jasmine went over to the padlocked cage that sat on Dudley's desk.

"Shh!" Jasmine tried shushing the owl. "Shh! Hedwig, be quiet or you'll wake up the Dursleys."

Hedwig fluttered her wings in an almost angry manner.

Hedwig wasn't the only one padlocked. Nyx, Jasmine's pet guinea pig's cage, was padlocked too, but since Nyx had the uncanny ability to Apparate, which means she can leave her cage whenever she wanted and appear somewhere else. There was many times that Nyx Apparated into the kitchen. Luckily, Nyx seemed to know that magic wasn't allowed in the house and stayed in the Potter Twins' bedroom.

Jasmine went over Harry and shook him awake, "Harry, wake up."

"You know Hedwig's bored, Jazz," Harry muttered. "Go to sleep."

"I can't," Jasmine said. "You have to blow out the candles on your cake first."

Harry looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

Jasmine went over to turn on the bedroom light, momentarily blinding Harry. She felt bad and she walked over, handing his glasses to him.

"Come on," Jasmine said.

Harry got up and Jasmine led him to where the origami cake was at.

Nyx, Jasmine's guinea pig, Apparated out of her cage, and went to sniff at a cake slice box. Harry seemed amused at the red and gold cake.

"I see it's in Gryffindor's colours," Harry said.

"Yeah, I didn't have scarlet paper, so I used red," Jasmine said.

"No Ravenclaw?" Harry asked, frowning.

Last term, Jasmine and Harry went into separate Houses. Harry went Gryffindor, the House with bravery, chivalry, and so on. Jasmine went into Ravenclaw, the House for intellects, acceptance, and so on.

Jasmine shrugged, "I was trying to do something nice for you." She fiddled with her charm bracelet that used to belong to their mother. She got it over Christmas last year. The charm bracelet had four charms on it. The four charms had a cauldron with a ladle in it, which was stirring. There was a wand charm that was making swishing motions. There was a book charm with the cover opening and closing. There was a crystal ball, with the smoke swirling inside it.

The charms were separated each by four striped beads. The beads were red and gold, yellow and black, green and silver, and blue and silver. The beads were the four Hogwarts House colours.

Uncle Vernon had taken the charm bracelet from her, because of the moving charms, Jasmine had busted into tears and Aunt Petunia had taken the bracelet from Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia had looked it over, seemed to have softened a little, and gave it back to Jasmine. Other than the bracelet, the Dursleys had locked their stuff into the cupboard under the stairs, which had formally been the Potters' bedroom. Her mother's charm bracelet was the only other bit of magic she had, besides Nyx. Hedwig was Harry's.

"Jasmine," Harry said, waving his hand in front of Jasmine's face.

She blinked and looked at Harry. She looked at the cake and candles. "Oh, right, Harry blow out the candles and make a wish." She smiled.

Harry smiled back, "Together."

Jasmine looked at the paper candles and thought, _I wish to go back to Hogwarts._

Together, the Potter Twins blew down the paper candles on their paper cake.

"Happy birthday, Jasmine," Harry stated.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Jasmine said.

* * *

In the morning, Jasmine and Harry made their way down to the kitchen. Uncle Vernon gave them a dirty look, and went back to his morning paper.

In a way, Jasmine kind of missed her uncle yelling at her to brush her hair, every morning. Harry was probably glad that Vernon didn't yell at him to cut his hair.

Aunt Petunia motioned to the stove, indicating that they had to make breakfast. Harry went to make the food and Jasmine went to set the table. She set down a mug of coffee for Uncle Vernon and he looked at her charm bracelet with disgust and loathing, before going back to read his paper.

Dudley waddled in, sneered at Jasmine, and pinched her upper arm. She winced, but didn't say anything. She glared at him.

She faced down Voldemort in June, so Dudley was nothing. Dudley mouthed 'Tomato Face' at her. It was Dudley's favourite insult whenever Jasmine's face turned a deep shade of red.

She looked away and went over to help Harry distribute the food.

Jasmine and Harry took their spots at the dinner table. Jasmine watched with slight disgust at Dudley wolfing down his food.

A loud hooting came from the Potters' bedroom and Jasmine watched in fascination as Uncle Vernon's face turned red.

"Third time this week! If you two can't control that owl, it'll have to go!" Uncle Vernon yelled at them from across the table.

"Hedwig's female," Jasmine stated a little too loudly.

"She's bored," Harry explained yet again. He was trying to divert their uncle's wrath from Jasmine. "She's used to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night—"

"Do I look stupid?" snarled Uncle Vernon. He had a bit of egg dangling from his bushy mustache.

"Yes," Jasmine muttered and Harry tried to hide a smile.

"I know what'll happen if that owl's let out," Uncle Vernon continued to snarl.

Jasmine felt kind of antsy because she had been collaborating on writing a graphic novel with Lisa Turpin and Craig Strange, her two friends from Ravenclaw. They weren't writing to her, so maybe they kicked her off the creative process of the graphic novel that was in progress.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Dudley let out a loud, long belch.

"I'm simultaneously impressed and repulsed by that," Jasmine whispered to Harry.

"I want more bacon," Dudley announced.

"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," Aunt Petunia said, misty eyed. She looked at Dudley. "We must build you up while we've got the chance. I don't like the sound of that school food."

"Nonsense Petunia, I never went hungry when _I_ was at Smeltings," Uncle Vernon boasted. "Dudley gets enough, don't you, son?"

Smeltings was Uncle Vernon's old school. As part of the Smeltings uniform, they had a stick that was used for hitting each other when the teachers weren't looking. Jasmine wasn't sure who the school produced, but if it produced someone like Uncle Vernon…well, there was no hope for humanity now.

Dudley looked at Harry, "Pass the frying pan."

"You forgot the magic word," Harry replied sounding irritated.

Dudley gasped and fell out of his chair, Aunt Petunia gave a small scream, and Uncle Vernon instantly jumped to his feet.

"I meant 'please'," Harry stated quickly. "I didn't mean—"

"What have I told you about saying the 'M' word in our house?" Uncle Vernon thundered, his face turning purple.

Harry started, "But I—"

"How dare you threaten Dudley!" Uncle Vernon roared, pounding his fist on the table, making the plates rattled. Jasmine pulled her plate closer to her.

"He meant please!" Jasmine shouted back. "So calm down!"

"I warned you! I will not tolerate mention of your abnormality under this roof!" Uncle Vernon continued, as if he didn't hear her, which wasn't unusual.

"All right, _all right_ ," Harry said.

Uncle Vernon sat back down, breathing heavily. He watched Harry and Jasmine closely out of the corners of his eyes.

Jasmine gave Harry's arm a squeeze. She was getting antsy too, not because she missed Hogwarts. She did, but she wanted her two spellbooks to look over some more, because she wanted to be ready for Voldemort if he appeared to try and kill them, again.

Jasmine scooped some scrambled eggs and a piece of bacon onto a piece of toast and folded it in half, to eat.

A few moments later, Vernon said, "Now, as we all know, today is a very important day."

Jasmine and Harry exchanged glances.

"This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career," Uncle Vernon continued. "We should run through the schedule one more time. We should all be in position at eight o' clock. Petunia, you will be—?"

"In the lounge, waiting to welcome them graciously to our home," Aunt Petunia stated promptly.

"And Dudley?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"I'll be waiting to open the door. May I take you coats, Mr and Mrs Mason?" Dudley said, with a rather nasty smile.

Jasmine scoffed, and Dudley turned to her, but was distracted with his mother's praise and kisses. Apparently the Masons would _love_ Dudley.

"Excellent, Dudley," Uncle Vernon responded. He turned to Harry, "And _you_ , boy?"

"I'll be in my room, making no noise, and pretending that I don't exist." Harry stated in a monotone.

"Exactly," Uncle Vernon said, nastily. He pointed at Jasmine, "And _you_ , girl?"

"I'll be in my room, making no noise, and pretending that I don't exist." Jasmine responded in a monotone as well. It sounded rehearsed, because it was. They rehearsed this every morning for two weeks since Vernon found out that he might get a huge order from a rich builder and his wife.

"Got that right," Uncle Vernon responded. "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them drinks. At eight-fifteen—"

"I'll announce dinner," Aunt Petunia said.

"And Dudley, you'll say—?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs Mason?" Dudley asked, offering his arm to an invisible woman.

"My perfect little gentleman," Aunt Petunia sniffed.

"Not really," Jasmine muttered, low enough for Harry to hear. He chuckled.

"And _you_ , boy?" Uncle Vernon snarled, pointing at Harry.

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending that I don't exist," Harry said.

"Damn right," Uncle Vernon responded. He pointed at Jasmine, "And _you_ , girl?"

Jasmine sighed loudly. "I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending that I don't exist." She added, "Like a normal person."

"Damn right, you will," Vernon snarled. "I don't want _you two_ messing this up for me.

Apparently the Masons didn't know about the Potters existence. If the Dursleys played their roles right, they would be shopping for a vacation home in Majorca.

"Right—I'm off into town to pick up the dinner jackets for Dudley and me," Vernon said. He turned to the Potter twins. "And you two stay out of your aunt's way while she's cleaning."

Jasmine nodded and led Harry outside in the backyard. They slumped on the garden bench.

"I wonder where they will place us, if they get a vacation home in Majorca," Jasmine wondered.

"What are you talking about? They'll ship us off to Mrs Figg's house," Harry said.

"I would think they would allow us to stay here, but they don't want to find the house 'in ruins.'" Jasmine stated, remembering her uncle's words on Dudley's birthday last year.

Harry sighed, "Like I said, they would send us over to stay with Mrs Figg." He proceeded to sing 'happy birthday' under his breath.

Jasmine bent down and plucked a few blades of grass. She tied the blades together and wondered what Lisa and Craig were up to.

"Jazz," Harry said calmly.

"What is it, Harry?" Jasmine asked, looking at the grass.

"The hedge has eyes," Harry told her.

"As opposed to the hills having eyes?" Jasmine asked, and grinned. She knew that she really shouldn't be watching horror movies, she loved them anyway. There were some movies that Aunt Petunia refused to let Jasmine watch.

Harry groaned, "Jasmine."

"I know what day it is," Dudley taunted, in a jeering voice.

"Congratulations," Jasmine replied, sarcastically. "You finally know something. You must be so proud."

"What?" Harry asked staring at the hedge.

"I know what day it is," Dudley repeated, coming up to them.

"Well done, so you finally know the days of the week," Harry replied.

"Laugh all you want, but at least no one forgot _my_ birthday," Dudley responded, hitching up his trousers. "Haven't you even got friends at that freak place?"

"Better not let your mum hear you talking about _our_ school," Harry responded in a cold voice.

"Yes, Dudders," Jasmine responded. "It might be good for your—" She looked at Dudley's bulging stomach with disgust, "—Health."

Dudley ignored her and looked at Harry, suspiciously. "Why're you staring at the hedge?"

Jasmine was sure that Dudley was trying to find something to rat out her and Harry to Aunt Petunia. The more trouble that they got in, the more Dudley enjoyed it.

"I'm trying to remember the spell to set it on fire," Harry responded.

Dudley stumbled back, eyes wide. "You c-can't – Dad told you you're not to do m-magic—he said he'll chuck you two out of the house—and you two haven't got anywhere else to go—you haven't got any _friends_ to take you—"

"Do you remember the spell, Jazz?" Harry interrupted.

"I think it was 'Abracadabra,'" Jasmine responded, catching on to what Harry was doing. She looked the hedge and wiggled her fingers at it, " _Abracadabra._ "

" _Jiggery Pokery_ ," Harry said in a fierce voice.

" _Alakazam_ ," Jasmine continued, making weird gestures that she had seen in the Doctor Strange comics that she had read.

" _Hocus pocus_ ," Harry stated.

" _Shamballa_ ," Jasmine said, continuing to make the same gestures.

Harry said, " _Squiggly wiggly_ —"

"Mum!" Dudley shouted and ran to the house, nearly tripping over his feet. "Mum! They're doing you-know-what!"

"Uh-oh," Jasmine said.

Aunt Petunia appeared in the doorway, with a soapy frying pan. She looked like she was seething and they had to dodge the blows from it. She gave the twins chores to do and promised not to feed them until the chores are done.

Jasmine had to do chores inside the house. She had to: mop the floors, vacuum the stairs twice, dust pictures of Dudley, clean the toilets, beat out the couch and chair cushions for dust, and clean the windows.

Harry had chores to do outside, like: washing the car, mowing the lawn, prune and water the roses, repaint the garden bench, and spread manure on the flower beds.

As Jasmine cleaned the window, she felt bad for Harry because Dudley was hanging around him, eating a bowl of ice cream.

"You girl, set the table," Petunia ordered.

Jasmine went to set the table as her aunt watched her like a hawk, making sure that a plate, fork, or spoon wasn't out of place. After the table was set, Petunia made Jasmine lay out newspaper leading out the kitchen, up the stairs, and to her bedroom door. As she did that she heard Petunia yell, "You, boy, get in here! And walk on the newspaper!" Jasmine rolled her eyes and Petunia shouted, "You, girl, get in here!"

Jasmine went down the stairs and into the kitchen. On the counter was a lump of cheese, and two paper plates. On one plate had three slices of bread and on the other plate, it had two slices of bread. Petunia picked up the paper plate with the three pieces of bread and harshly gave it to Jasmine.

"Eat quickly! The Masons will be here quickly!" Petunia snapped and Jasmine ripped the third slice of bread in half to give to Harry. They ate their meager supper, before Harry rushed upstairs, on the newspaper.

Jasmine had to pick up the newspaper behind her as she went upstairs.

"Remember, girl! One sound—" Uncle Vernon threatened and she nodded. She continued upstairs, and left the stack of newspaper outside her bedroom door. She closed the door and turned to Harry, smirking.

"Did you see—?" Jasmine started and turned to see a little creature with big, bat-like ears, and bulging, green eyes. She managed to say, "—A house elf?"

Harry looked at her and at the house elf. "What's a house elf?"

Jasmine groaned, "Haven't you paid attention in History of Magic? Did you even read _A History of Magic_? A house elf is a servant to wealthy wizarding families. However—" She looked at the house elf slip off of Harry's bed, "—er, hello." She elbowed Harry, "Don't be rude."

"Hello," Harry greeted the house elf.

"Harry and Jasmine Potter," the house elf said in a high-pitched voice. He bowed so low that his long nose nearly touched the floor. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you sir and miss…such an honor it is."

"Th-thank you," Harry stammered out.

Jasmine nodded too. "Thank you, Dobby." She looked around.

Harry pointed to the office chair, "Have a seat."

Dobby burst into tears, "S-s-sit down?" He wailed. " _Never…ever…_ "

"We're sorry if we offended you," Harry replied.

"Offend Dobby? Dobby has _never_ been asked to sit down by a wizard…like an equal—" Dobby wailed.

"What now?" Jasmine asked and Harry picked up one of Uncle Vernon's old socks. He handed it to Dobby, who stared at it for a minute or two. Jasmine winced.

Dobby blew his nose on the sock anyway and Harry ushered him to the chair. Jasmine and Harry sat on Harry's bed. Dobby looked at the both of them.

"You can't have met many decent wizards then," Harry said.

Dobby shook his head and stood up. He started hitting his head on the window. He shouted, " _Bad_ Dobby! _Bad_ Dobby!"

Jasmine and Harry both reached over to stop him.

"No, don't. Stop it," Jasmine whispered as she grabbed Dobby's arm. She tried to stop his head from moving. She looked at the window to make sure it wasn't cracked or broken. She quickly shut the window, to make sure nothing strange happened.

"Don't—what are you doing?" Harry hissed, as they managed to make him sit on the chair.

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir," Dobby responded, looking cross-eyed.

Harry looked at Jasmine. She shrugged, "House elves are bound to one house and one family forever."

Harry looked at Dobby, "Do they know you're here?"

Dobby shuddered, "Oh, no, sir, no. Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir and miss. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir and miss—"

"But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?" Harry asked.

"Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir and miss. They lets Dobby get on with it, sir and miss. Something they reminds me to do extra punishments," Dobby explained.

Jasmine was horrified, "Dobby. Harry and I aren't worth that type of punishment."

"Yeah," Harry replied. "But why don't you leave? Escape?"

"A house elf must be set free," Jasmine explained. "The family must give the house elf an article of clothing to set them free."

"That is correct Miss Jasmine," Dobby replied. "The family will never set Dobby free. Dobby will serve the family until he dies, sir."

"Can't anyone help you? Can't I?" Harry asked.

Dobby dissolved into wails. "Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby. Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew."

Harry's face turned red. "Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top of my year at Hogwarts; that's Hermione, she—" He cut off suddenly.

Jasmine knew the feeling, because thinking of her friends was painful. "Is there any reason you're here? Not that we don't enjoy you're company, we do. It's just that it's _really_ not a good time."

Dobby said, "Dobby has come to protect Harry and Jasmine Potter, to warn them, ever if he _does_ have to shut his ears in the oven door later. _Harry and Jasmine Potter must not go back to Hogwarts!_ "

" _What_?" Jasmine asked, almost shrilly. "And stay with the Dursleys? No way," She almost scoffed.

"You don't know what it's like here. I don't belong here. I belong in your world—at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"No, no, no. Harry and Jasmine Potter must stay where they are safe. If Harry and Jasmine Potter go back to Hogwarts, they will be in mortal danger," Dobby squeaked.

Jasmine and Harry looked at each other, before looking back at Dobby. Jasmine asked, "Why would we be in mortal danger?"

"There is a plot. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts," Dobby said. "Harry and Jasmine must not be put in peril. They are important!"

Jasmine was confused.

"What terrible things? Who are plotting them?" Harry asked.

Dobby grabbed the lamp off the desk and started hitting himself over the head with it. Harry ran over to stop it and Jasmine sat on the bed, listening as Uncle Vernon started stomping upstairs.

"Dudley must've left his television on again, the little tyke!" Uncle Vernon called.

Harry tossed Dobby inside their wardrobe and closed the door. Jasmine panicked and got on the floor right when the bedroom door opened.

"What the devil are you two doing in here?" Vernon demanded.

Jasmine stood up from her spot on the floor, pretending to sway. She motioned to the bunk bed, "I fell out of bed."

The wardrobe door opened and Harry shut it again.

"Be careful next time! You ruined the punch-line to my Japanese golfer joke!" Vernon said, venomously.

The wardrobe, once again, opened, and Harry leaned against the door, to keep it closed.

"One more sound of either of you and you two won't go back to that freak school to see those freaky friends of yours," Uncle Vernon stated.

"Craig prefers Strange, not Freak," Jasmine pointed out.

"And fix that wardrobe door, while you're at it." Vernon snarled, ignoring Jasmine as usual, before closing the door to the room.

Jasmine wondered if her uncle believed her, because there was a frame on the top bunk. Maybe he thought she took the bottom bunk, but she couldn't sure.

Harry looked at Jasmine and mimicked, "'Craig prefers Strange, not Freak?'"

"Strange is his last name," Jasmine stated.

Dobby emerged from the wardrobe and they looked at him.

"Do you see what we deal with here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that's why we have to go back to Hogwarts," Jasmine stated.

"That's the only place where we've got friends—at least, we thought we had friends," Harry continued.

"Friends who don't even _write_ to Harry and Jasmine Potter," Dobby asked.

Jasmine looked at Harry and at Dobby, "Wait. What did you just say?"

 _"Have you been stopping our letters?"_ Harry demanded.

Stepping out of reach, Dobby reached in his pillowcase and removed two bundles of envelopes.

Jasmine could make out Craig's chicken scratch that he calls handwriting and see Lisa's curly handwriting. "Hey! Those are mine!"

"If Harry and Jasmine Potter gives me their word that they won't return to Hogwarts, they will have them," Dobby bargained.

"No promises out of me," Jasmine muttered.

"No, give us our friends' letters," Harry replied.

Dobby seemed sad, "Then Harry and Jasmine Potter leaves Dobby no choice."

The Potter twins ran for Dobby, who nimbly ran out of the way, shoved the letters in his pillowcase, and ran out of the bedroom door.

"That can't be good." Jasmine said, as Harry ran out of their room.

Jasmine ran after him and saw Harry jump the last six steps, landing quietly on the carpet. She went to the banister, and slid down it. It was something she always wanted to do.

She went into the kitchen to see Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding floating in midair. "Bloody hell," she muttered and the pudding crashed to the floor. It sprayed both Harry and Jasmine with dessert; along with the walls, floor, and everything else.

The Dursleys and the Masons came into the kitchen.

"They are our niece and nephew, they're very disturbed. Meeting new people upsets them. It's why we keep them upstairs," Vernon said.

Aunt Petunia handed a mop to Harry and a bucket and scrubber to Jasmine. "Here you two, clean up this mess."

Vernon and Petunia managed to shoo out the Masons, Vernon threatening them with some type of punishment, before leaving the Potters to clean up the kitchen. The Potter twins exchanged a glance before they started to clean up the mess Dobby created.

There was a scream and a door slammed shut. Jasmine and Harry looked at each other. There was silence and then they Dursleys, minus Dudley, walked in. Uncle Vernon was brandishing two letters, and he was grinning madly. "Go on, read them." He handed them the letters. Harry passed the mop to Jasmine and opened his letter.

Jasmine knew that they didn't contain birthday greetings, but opened up her letter anyway.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine. As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decreet for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C)._

 _We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy._

 _Enjoy your holidays!_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

 _Improper Use of Magic Office  
_ _Ministry of Magic_

Jasmine looked at her letter, which was the same thing as Harry's, except for the name change. Apparently the Ministry wasn't sure which one did the Hover Charm so they both got warnings.

"The both of you didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside school," Vernon said. "Slipped your minds, I daresay…"

Jasmine tightened her hold on the cloth. "The Decree was established in 1875, so our mum wouldn't be allowed to use magic outside of school, either. We just thought that Aunt Petunia would've—"

"You dare bring you abnormal mother into this mess?" Uncle Vernon shouted, interrupting her as always.

Jasmine flinched, dropping the cloth. She started, "I just thought—"

"You just thought?" Uncle Vernon interrupted. "I'm locking the both of you up! You're never going back to that freak school and if you try to magic yourself out, they'll expel you!"

With that, he roughly grabbed them and dragged them upstairs. Uncle Vernon threw them into the room and slammed the door. Jasmine didn't make it to the bunk bed. She sat down on the ground, knees to her chest and started to cry. Harry put his arm around her as she cried.

* * *

The next day, Uncle Vernon put bars on their bedroom window and installed a cat-flap in the door so they could slip food in for them. Jasmine sat on the corner of her top bunk, staring down at Hedwig and Nyx's cages. Nyx had cuddled up to her and she watched as Harry paced.

"Nyx, can you find the key to our bedroom door and come back with it?" Jasmine asked her guinea pig. Nyx continued to sleep in her arms instead and Jasmine sighed.

"I think you asked Nyx to do that for you for the past three days," Harry stated.

Jasmine set Nyx aside on her pillow and got down from the top bunk. She grabbed a book from the bookshelf. Dudley never read, so it was up to her to read the books for Dudley. There weren't any Agatha Christie and Stephen King books in the bookcase.

"I know, but the witch at the Magical Menagerie said that Nyx is smart. I think if I keep asking her to find the key, she would get annoyed and do it."

The cat-flap opened and two cans of soup slid in. Harry and Jasmine went to get the cans.

One can was slightly warmer than the other, so Jasmine gave it to Harry and took the stone-cold can. She forced herself to eat the slop and watched Harry pour some soggy vegetables onto Hedwig's food bowl. Hedwig looked at him like, 'what the bloody hell is this slop' and Jasmine set the empty can aside on the desk. She grabbed her book, turned the lamp on, which surprisingly survived Dobby's attack on himself, and went to her top bunk. She lay down, the bedroom light went off, and heard Harry got into bed. She opened the book and began to read.

* * *

"Jasmine," Harry said, shaking her awake.

"Ugh, what is it?" Jasmine mumbled, opening her eyes. She wasn't sure when she feel asleep, but she noticed that Harry seemed excited. "What happened? Did they finally relent?"

"No," Harry said. He pointed at the window, "look."

She looked over to see Ron's face in the window and she blinked at the sight before her. Ron was hanging out the backseat of a flying car. "Ron?"

* * *

A/N: Shamballa is a shout-out to the Doctor Strange graphic novel: Doctor Strange into Shamballa.


	2. Rescues & Life at The Burrow

A/N: This chapter is a little long.

* * *

Jasmine looked at Harry, "What's going on?"

"They're here to rescue us," Harry stated. Jasmine looked over to notice that Fred and George were in the flying car with Ron. "Start packing!"

"Here, tie that around the bars," Fred said, tossing a rope to Harry, who tied it around the bars.

Jasmine ran over, picked up Nyx, and stuffed her in the cage. "Sorry, Nyx. We're being rescued."

She picked up her old tattered messenger bag, which she had previously used for six years, before she got a new one in Diagon Alley, last year. She stuffed as much clothing and some books in the messenger bag. There was a loud crunching noise and she looked back to see that the bars were removed.

She also grabbed the jars of spinach and dead spiders for Nyx. She grabbed the bag of guinea pig food too. She tried to stuff the jars and bag in her messenger bag, before realizing that she didn't have room. She passed the jars, bag of food, and her messenger bag to Ron, who took them.

"Your turn," she told Harry, who did as he was told. He passed things to Ron, who took it. She grabbed Nyx's cage and held it close.

"Hurry, get in," Ron told them.

Jasmine went to the window, but Harry grabbed her arm, "Our Hogwarts stuff."

"Damn," Jasmine muttered.

"No problem," George said, "Out of the way, Harry and Jasmine." They both stepped aside as the Weasley twins climbed through the window. George took out a hairpin and started picking the lock.

"A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick, but we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow," Fred explained.

"I need to learn this trick," Jasmine said.

"So, we'll get your trunks," George said.

Jasmine passed Nyx's cage to Ron. "We'll get our trunks together, so you don't have take two trips."

"The bottom stair creaks," Harry warned Fred and George, who went outside the room.

Jasmine grabbed her ugly brown hiking boots and put them on. Harry doubled checked that he had given Ron everything before Fred and George returned carrying the trunk.

"I'll get your broomstick," Jasmine said and went outside the room. She slid down the banister again, and went inside the broom cupboard. In a way, she was surprised that her and Harry somehow survived staying in a broom cupboard for a decade. She grabbed the Nimbus Two Thousand and carried it upstairs, avoiding the last stair. She passed it to Ron and she and Harry went downstairs, to get her trunk.

Harry and Jasmine lugged it upstairs, and almost froze when they heard their uncle cough. They pushed their trunk in the car, with the Weasleys pulling on it.

"You first," Harry said, and Jasmine climbed out through the window, with Ron helping her into the car.

"Thank you for getting us." Jasmine said, almost breathless.

"It's no problem," Ron said.

"All right, now hurry," Jasmine hissed.

Harry started crawling in the backseat when a loud screech came from inside the room. She paled, "Damn it, we nearly forget Hedwig."

"That ruddy owl!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

Harry disappeared and returned passing Hedwig's cage to Ron, who grabbed it.

Jasmine grabbed the cage and looked at the owl. "I'm so sorry that we almost forgot you, you majestic bird." Hedwig looked indignant.

Uncle Vernon bellowed and Harry was now dangling out of the window. Ron, Jasmine, and George grabbed Harry's arm, as Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's ankle.

"Petunia! They're getting away! They're getting away!" Vernon shouted as he pulled Harry back inside the room and they pulled back on Harry.

"Let go of my brother, you filthy cow!" Jasmine shouted, a little surprised at her bravery. Uncle Vernon was now half dangling out the window, pulling on Harry. Jasmine and Ron pulled back on Harry. "You're going to hurt him!" With one more tug, Uncle Vernon let go of Harry and fell out of the bedroom window.

"Put your foot down, Fred!" Ron ordered.

"See you next summer!" Harry shouted and the car shot off to the moon.

Jasmine started stuffing her belongings in her trunk. She noticed Hedwig in the cage. "We need to let Hedwig out."

"Yeah, she hadn't had a chance to stretch her wigs for ages," Harry stated.

George passed the hairpin to Ron, who went to work on picking the lock. "So, what's the story, you two?" Ron asked, sounding impatient. "What's been happening?"

With that Harry launched into what happened and Jasmine cut in to add a comment or two, most of which was to insult the Dursleys.

After Harry finished explaining what happened, Fred said, "Very fishy."

George said, "Definitely dodgy. So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"

"I don't think he could. We asked him who it was and he started hitting himself over the head with our lamp," Harry said.

"The poor lamp," Jasmine muttered and Nyx Apparated herself onto Jasmine's lap. She looked down and patted the black, furry guinea pig.

"What, you think he was lying to us?" asked Harry and Jasmine looked up, confused.

"Well, put it this way—house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't use it without their master's permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you two from coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?"

"Yes," Harry, Ron, and Jasmine said together.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry explained, "He hates us."

"I was thinking of Pansy Parkinson," Jasmine stated.

"Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson?" George asked, turning around, "Lucius Malfoy's son and Archibald Parkinson's daughter?"

"Archibald Parkinson?" Jasmine muttered.

"I would assume Malfoy isn't a common name, why?" Harry asked.

"I've heard Dad talking about Lucius Malfoy," George replied. "He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who."

Fred looked over at them, "And when You-Know-Who disappeared, Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Load of dung—Dad reckons he was right in You-Know-Who's inner circle."

Jasmine wasn't surprised at all. "What about the Parkinsons?"

George shrugged, "I think Dahlia Parkinson is a supporter of You-Know-Who, but no one knows since the Parkinson Family is not quite as well-known like the Malfoys. The only thing we do know is that Perseus Parkinson was a Minister for Magic in 1726. He had anti-Muggle views."

"Of course," Jasmine said, feeling uncomfortable at the mention of the anti-Muggle views. Her friend, Craig, was Muggle-born and he was the second in class, behind Hermione Granger.

"We don't know if Parkinson or Malfoy even has a house-elf," Harry said.

"Well, whoever owns him will be an old Wizarding family, and they'll be rich," Fred stated.

"Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house-elf to do the ironing. But all we've got is a lousy ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden. House-elves come with big old manors and castles and places like that; you wouldn't catch one in our house," George explained.

Jasmine looked through her trunk, wondering how she was going to get through the mountain of summer homework that the professors dropped on her.

"I'm glad we came to get you two, anyway." Ron said, "I was getting really worried when you didn't answer any of my letters. At first I thought it was Errol's fault at first—"

"Who's Errol?" Harry asked.

"Our owl," Ron answered. "He's ancient. It wouldn't be the first time he'd collapsed on a delivery. Turpin and Strange were sending me and Hermione letters, wondering why you weren't answering their letters. So, I tried to borrow Hermes—"

Harry looked confused, " _Who_?"

"The owl Mum and Dad bought Percy when he was made prefect," Fred answered.

"But Percy wouldn't lend him to me. Said he needed him," Ron said.

"Percy's been acting very oddly this summer. And he _has_ been sending a lot of letters and spending a load of time shut up in his room… I mean, there's only so much times you can polish a prefect badge," George mused.

Jasmine couldn't help but smirk and pretending to look in her trunk to hide it. Last Christmas, she had found out her Housemate, Penelope Clearwater, had a crush on Percy, and she had found them sending some time together in the library. So, it seemed like they had gotten together.

"Does your dad know you got the car?" Harry asked and Jasmine looked at him. Apparently she missed something when she was asleep.

Ron looked sheepish, "Er, no. He had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it."

Jasmine tried to figure out that would work, with the Potters showing up on the doorstep? Would they say that they were just going sight-seeing or something?

"What does your dad do at the Ministry of Magic anyway?" Harry asked.

Ron explained, "He works in the most boring department, the Misuse of Muggle Artifact Office."

Harry seemed incredulous, "The _what_?"

"It sounds like what it's called," Jasmine said, before Ron can explain. "Obviously Muggle Artifacts are being misused."

"It's about bewitching things that are Muggle-made, you know, in case they end up back in a Muggle shop or house. Like, last year, some old witch died and her tea set was sold to an antiques shop. This Muggle woman bought it, took it home, and tried to serve her friends tea in it. It was a nightmare—Dad was working overtime for weeks," Ron explained.

Jasmine and Harry looked at each other.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"The teapot went berserk and squirted boiling tea all over the place and one man ended up in the hospital with the sugar tongs clamped to his nose," Ron explained.

Jasmine couldn't help but busting out laughing at the thought. "That sounds like something I would do as a joke."

"Not really," Harry muttered to Ron.

Ron continued, "Well, Dad was going frantic—it's only him and an old warlock called Perkins—and they had to do Memory Charms and all sorts of stuff to cover it up—"

Harry looked even more confused, "But your dad—this car—"

"You're in a flying car," Jasmine said at the same time as Harry. "Cars are for Muggles."

Fred laughed "Yeah, Dad's crazy about everything to do with Muggles; our shed's full of Muggle stuff. He takes it apart, puts spells on it, and puts it back together again. If he raided _our_ house he'd have to put himself under arrest. It drives Mum mad."

"So the Weasleys really _are_ considered blood traitors," Jasmine muttered to herself, disgusted with herself at using the term.

Apparently it was loud enough for George and Ron to hear.

George whipped around so fast, Jasmine was surprised he didn't get whiplash. "What did you just say?" He looked suspicious, along with Ron.

"Oh, it was something my friend Lisa told me. She's a pure-blood and she explained to me what the term means because Parkison called her that at one point. I can't remember what she said, so it wasn't important. I think she's considered a 'blood traitor' because she's friends with Craig, who's a Muggle-born," Jasmine explained. "Well, Muggle-born wasn't the word that Parkinson called Craig." She wouldn't even say that _word_.

"Of course she did," Ron muttered darkly.

Harry was confused, "What word was used?"

"That's the main road. We'll be there in ten minutes," George said.

A pinkish glow was becoming visible, along the horizon. She looked out the window, to see dark patchworks of fields and clumps of trees. In a weird way, it was kind of beautiful.

"Just as well, it's getting light," George stated. "We're a little way outside the village. Ottery St Catchpole."

With a small bump, the car hit the ground, and Fred shouted, "Touchdown!"

Jasmine wondered where he heard the Muggle term, and decided not to question it. Mr Weasley probably taught them the term.

The car landed next to a tumbledown garage in a small yard.

Jasmine leaned over Ron so she can look out at Ron's home.

It was several stories high and so crooked that it was held up by magic. It looked like rooms were added here and there. There were four; possibly, five chimneys perched on top of the red room. There was a lopsided sign stuck to the ground near the entrance that read: **The Burrow**. There was jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron next the front door. There were several fat brown chickens pecking their way around the yard.

 _This is what home looks like,_ Jasmine thought.

"It's not much," Ron said.

"It's wonderful," Harry said happily.

"I love it," Jasmine responded. She gathered her messenger bag and wand. She stuck a few books, parchment, ink, and quills in there so she can do her holiday homework. She grabbed Nyx's cage, thankfully, Nyx Apparted her way back in the cage to sleep, sometime along the flight.

They got out of the car and Jasmine looked at the Burrow again.

"Okay, now we'll go upstairs really quietly and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, 'Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and Jasmine, and no one need ever know we flew the car," Fred told them.

Jasmine wondered how that was going to be believable. It wasn't like there was some sort of wizarding bus system to take them here overnight. She frowned and looked at Fred. "How—" She trailed off, noticing how he seemed to have shrank back, along with George.

"Right," Ron interrupted. "Come on, Harry and Jasmine, I sleep at the—at the top—"

Jasmine looked at him and saw he had turned a rather greenish color and looked forward, noticing Mrs Weasley marching across the yard. Despite being looking like a plump, kind-faced woman, she resembled a saber-toothed tiger that she saw in an animal book, once when she was younger. She was wearing a floral apron with a wand sticking out of the pocket.

" _Ah_ ," Fred said.

"Oh, dear," George said.

Mrs Weasley came to stop in front of them, her hands on her hips, staring from one guilty face to the next. She said, " _So_."

"Morning, Mum," George said, trying to use a jaunty, winning voice.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" Mrs Weasley asked in a deadly whisper.

Ron said, "Sorry, Mum, but see, we had too—"

Mrs Weasley interrupted him, by shouting, " _Beds empty! No note! Car gone—could have crashed—out of my mind with worry—did you care?—never, as long as I've lived—you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy—_ "

Jasmine noticed that even though the Weasleys boys were taller than their mother, but they were cowering before her.

"Perfect Percy," muttered Fred.

"You could do with taking a leaf out of Percy's book!" Mrs Weasley yelled. She prodded Fred's chest. "You could have _died_ , you could have been _seen_ , you could have lost your father his _job_ —"

Jasmine looked at Harry, who just seemed almost as awkward as she felt. It must've been embarrassing to the Weasley boys having their mother yelling at them, right in front of their friends. Harry looked back at her.

After a while, Mrs Weasley seemed to have finally shouted herself hoarse, turned to Jasmine and Harry. The both of them backed away, terrified that she was going to yell at them, too.

"I'm very pleased to see you two, dears," Mrs Weasley said, smiling. "Come in and have some breakfast." She turned and walked back inside the house.

Harry and Jasmine looked at Ron, both equally stunned. Ron nodded encouragingly and the two Potters walked after Mrs Weasley.

They were led passed the living room, which seemed cozy, with a sofa, armchairs, a fireplace, and a wooden wireless set. There was a clock with what looked like multiple hands.

They entered the kitchen, which was small and cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle of the kitchen. Jasmine set the cage on the table. The Potter twins both tried to sit in the same chair, only to slap at each other's hands for the seat. Jasmine took the chair next to Harry's instead and looked at the clock on the wall opposite of them. It had one hand and no numbers at all. Written along the edge was ' _Time to make tea_ ,' ' _Time to feed the chickens_ ,' and ' _you're late_.' It had many pendulums and three bells on it.

She looked and found books on the mantelpiece, which had titles like, _Charm Your Own Cheese_ , _Enchantment in Baking_ , and _One Minute Feasts—It's Magic!_

"Now coming up is Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck," the radio announced.

Jasmine watched as Mrs Weasley clattered around the kitchen, cooking breakfast a little haphazardly, throwing dirty looks at her sons, while she threw sausages into the frying pan.

"I don't blame _you_ two, dears," Mrs Weasley assured Harry and Jasmine, tipping eight sausages onto their plates. "Arthur and I have been worried about you two, as well. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But really—" she added three fried eggs to each of their plates, "flying an illegal car halfway across the country—anyone could have seen you—"

She flicked her wand casually at the dishes in the sink, which began to clean themselves. Jasmine found it a little weird having someone else give her food instead of her getting it herself.

"It was _cloudy_ , Mum!" Fred said, through a mouthful of food.

"You keep your mouth closed when you're eating!" Mrs Weasley snapped out.

"They were starving them, Mum!" George stated.

"And you!" Mrs Weasley responded, but she seemed to have softened. She cut some bread for Harry and Jasmine, and buttered it for them.

Jasmine was eating some sausage when she noticed a red-haired girl, wearing a nightdress walked in. Harry looked over and the girl squealed and ran out. The Potter twins looked at Ron.

"Ginny," Ron whispered to them, "my sister. She's been talking about you, Harry, all summer."

Fred grinned, "Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry." He caught his mother's eye, and lowered his head to his food.

Nothing more was said until all five plates were empty of food.

Fred set down his knife and fork, and then yawned. " _Blimey_ , I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed and—"

"You will not. It's your own fault you've been up all night," Mrs Weasley snapped. "You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand again—"

Fred interrupted, "Oh, Mum—"

"And you two," she said, glaring at George and Ron. She turned to Harry and Jasmine. "You two didn't ask them to fly that wretched car—"

"I'll help Ron," Harry interrupted. "I've never seen a de-gnoming—"

"That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work," Mrs Weasley said. She took a thick book off of the mantelpiece. "Now let's see what Lockhart has to say on the subject—"

George groaned, "Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden—"

The Potters looked at the cover of the book. There was fancy gold letters across the book that read: _Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests_. There was a big picture of a wizard with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. In a way, Jasmine figured that Gilderoy Lockhart was rather good-looking. The picture of Gilderoy Lockhart was winking up at them and Jasmine felt her face heat up. Harry looked at her.

Mrs Weasley beamed down at the cover. "Oh, he is marvelous. He knows his household pests, all right, it's a wonderful book."

"Mum _fancies_ him," Fred said in a audible whisper, to Harry and Jasmine.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Fred," Mrs Weasley said, her cheeks rather pink. "All right, if you think you know better than Lockhart, you can go and get on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come to inspect it."

The Weasleys got up and slouched outside. Harry stood up and walked with them, but he and Ron turned around to look at Jasmine.

"Are you going to come with us?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking that I should do the holiday homework," Jasmine told them.

"How can you work? We're on holiday," Ron stated.

Mrs Weasley looked at him, "because, unlike you, she's doing her responsibility."

Jasmine shrugged. "Well, there's that. I have to tell Craig and Lisa what happened and why I wasn't responding to them. I think Hedwig would appreciate the flight, considering she was trapped in the cage."

"But it's a de-gnoming," Harry said.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunities soon," Jasmine countered.

"All right," Harry said.

With that the two boys went out back. Jasmine set her messenger bag on the table and got out some parchment to send out some letters to Craig and Lisa. She looked at the parchment and wondered how she should start with the letters. Finally, she managed to find the words and started writing out what happened. After she finished the letters, she set them aside and took out the things she needed for Potions class, one of her favoirite subjects ever.

Mrs Weasley had made some tea and set the teapot down on the table. She even set a cup down and poured Jasmine some tea.

Jasmine looked at her, "Thank you, Mrs Weasley."

"It's no problem, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling.

Jasmine was halfway done with her essay when the front door slammed shut, causing her to jump up and send her ink bottle halfway across the table. "Oh, I'm sorry Mrs Weasley."

"It's okay, dear," Mrs Weasley said, walking over to table. She pointed her wand at the ink and said, " _Tergeo_." The spilt ink was removed from the table. Mrs Weasley picked up Nyx's cage. "I'll put—"

"Nyx," Jasmine answered

"Nyx's cage in Ginny's room, where you'll be staying." Mrs Weasley explained and walked out of the kitchen.

Mr Weasley walked into the kitchen, grabbed a teacup, and slumped into a chair. He was wearing what looked like dusty, travel-worn green robes. The three Weasley boys and Harry walked in. Harry sat down next to Jasmine, as the Weasley boys gathered around their father.

Mr Weasley groped for the teapot, found it, and poured himself a cup. "What a night," he mumbled. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned." He took a long gulp of tea.

"Find anything, Dad?" Fred asked, sounding quite eager.

"All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle," Mr Weasley said. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness…"

"Why would anyone bother making door keys shrinks?" George asked.

In a way, Jasmine thought it was odd that George would ask that since he was a prankster. Wouldn't his first thought would be to prank someone?

Mr Weasley explained that shrinking the keys was just Muggle-baiting. Of course, the Muggles wouldn't think it was magic and just assume that they keep misplacing the keys. "But the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe—"

"Like cars, for instance?" Mrs Weasley interrupted, appearing in the kitchen, holding a long poker like a sword.

 _What was she doing with that poker?_ Jasmine wondered, staring at it.

Mr Weasley asked, "C-cars, Molly, dear?"

Mrs Weasley said, "Yes, Arthur, cars. Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while _really_ he was enchanting it to make it _fly_."

Jasmine looked at her parchment.

Mr Weasley started to explain, "Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if—er—he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth…There's a loophole in the law, you'll find…As long as he wasn't intending to fly the car, the fact that car could fly wouldn't—"

"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" Mrs Weasley shouted, interrupting her husband. "Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry and Jasmine arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"

Jasmine looked up to see that Mr Weasley looked confused, "Harry and Jasmine who?" He looked around and saw the Potter twins. He jumped, "Good lord, is it Harry and Jasmine Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about you t—"

"Your sons flew that car to Surrey and back last night!" Mrs Weasley shouted again. "What have you got to say about that, eh?"

Mr. Weasley looked at his sons, and sounded eager, "Did you really? Did it go all right?" He saw Mrs Weasley and Jasmine could've sworn she saw sparks flying from her eyes. "I—I mean, that—that was very wrong, boys—very wrong indeed…"

"Let's leave them to it," Ron muttered to Harry and Jasmine. "Come on, I'll show you my bedroom."

"But—homework," Jasmine said. She noticed how Mrs Weasley swelled up. "In second thought…"

She followed after them as they went down a narrow passageway to an uneven staircase, which wound and zigzagged up through the house. On the third landing, a door was opened ajar and it closed. There was a plaque that said: **Guinevra's Room**.

"Ginny," Ron explained. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally—"

Two more flights in and they stepped outside a door that had peeling paint. A plaque said: **Ronald's Room** on it.

When Ron opened the door, Jasmine's first thought was, _Orange! It's hideous!_

Everything was orange; the bedspread, the walls, and the ceiling. There was a bunch of posters of the same seven witches and wizards covering the wall.

Harry's head almost touched the ceiling.

Jasmine noticed a pile of comics titled _The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle_. She went over and grabbed the top comic. She picked it up and looked at it.

"Your Quidditch team?" Harry asked.

"The Chudley Cannons," Ron explained, "The ninth in the league."

Jasmine opened the comic and looked at it. Strangely enough, the pictures weren't moving. She looked at Ron, "Hey. How come the characters in the panels don't move?"

Ron shrugged, "Don't know. I think it would be hard to have each panel move."

Jasmine looked at the panels. "I think it can be done. You know, try to make it loop, so the characters aren't going off script or talking to you." She flipped the page. _What if Craig, Lisa, and I enchant the graphic novel to make the panels loop?_ She grinned at the idea.

"It's a bit small. Not like that room you both have with the Muggles. And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic; he's always banging on the pipes and groaning…"

"This is the best house I've ever been in," Harry asked.

"Yeah, what he said," Jasmine agreed, not looking up.

* * *

Later that night, Ginny led Jasmine up to her room, after Harry and Ron retreated to Ron's room. Ginny opened the door and Jasmine stepped inside the room.

The room was small and had pink walls. There was a desk facing the window, where Nyx's cage rested and beside the desk was Jasmine's trunk. There was a rolled-out mattress on the floor, with a blanket and a pillow laid out on it. She went to the mattress and sat down on it. Jasmine walked over to the desk and put her messenger bag down. She looked out the window to see what would be a nice view of the orchid during the daytime. She nodded, "Nice view."

"I know," Ginny said.

Jasmine looked and noticed a large poster of an eight-member male band. They were hairy and wore black robes that seemed to be torn in an artful way. Jasmine thought that some of the band members were kind of good-looking, despite the hairiness.

"They're the Weird Sisters," Ginny explained, noticing Jasmine looking.

"Ah," Jasmine replied and looked noticed a poster of a dark-skinned witch in dark green robes and there was a golden talon on the chest.

"Gwenog Jones. She's the Captain and Beater of the all-witch Quidditch team, Holyhead Harpies," Ginny explained. She grinned broadly, "One day I'm going to play for them."

"Which position?" Jasmine questioned.

"Either Beater or Chaser," Ginny explained.

"Good idea," Jasmine stated and went to her trunk. She opened it and took out some origami paper that she got for Christmas. She went to the mattress and sat down cross-legged. She started to make a paper crane.

"Sorry for not being a great conversationalist," Ginny said. "I just never had what amounted to a sleep-over before."

"I feel the same way. I never really had a friend before. It was just me and Harry," Jasmine admitted. "Growing up with two boys, you know…"

"You never had a friend before?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Yeah," Jasmine admitted. "My cousin is a bully. He didn't want me and Harry to have friends. If we did, he would scare them off."

"What did the Muggles do?" Ginny asked.

"My aunt and uncle just turned a blind-eye to it all. My cousin's friend, Piers, was…the worst of the lot. The teachers thought that Piers had a crush on me," Jasmine admitted.

"Does he?" Ginny asked.

"Hell if I know," Jasmine muttered.

"What does Harry do when Piers picked on you?" Ginny asked.

"He tries to stop him. When they target him, I try to step in and help," Jasmine explained. "I protect him and he protects me. That's how it goes."

Ginny seemed a little proud at the thought of Harry protecting Jasmine. "He's a good brother."

"He is, although we had some fights when we were younger on what chores to do," Jasmine said. "I came up with the idea of a schedule. I do certain chores one day, Harry does the other, and the next day, we switch."

Ginny nodded. "I think we need something of a system here." There was a small explosion from upstairs and Jasmine jumped up at the sound. Ginny laughed, "Oh, that's Fred and George. Those explosions occur very frequently. You'll get used to it."

Jasmine looked at her, "Good to know." She finished the crane and held it out to Ginny. The crane flapped its paper wings and flew over to Ginny, who took it, and smiled.

Jasmine lay back down on the mattress and stared at the ceiling. Strangely enough, the mattress was actually comfortable. "Good night, Ginny."

"Good night, Jasmine," Ginny replied, a little confused.

Jasmine fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jasmine made her way to the living room. She had almost walked by the other clock and went to look at it. It also didn't tell the time as well. She noticed that it indicated the status of each Weasley family, because it had nine hands, for each member, along with their pictures. There were phrases like, 'home,' 'school,' 'work,' 'traveling,' 'lost,' 'dentist,' 'hospital,' 'prison,' and oddly enough, 'mortal peril.'

So far, the nine Weasleys had their hands pointed at 'home', but she noticed two other Weasleys that she didn't recognize.

"That's one Bill and that's one Charlie," Ron told her, as he noticed her looking.

"Oh," Jasmine replied. "What does Bill do? I don't remember if you said."

"He works as a Curse Breaker in Egypt," Ron explained.

"What classes do you take to become a Curse Breaker?" Jasmine asked.

"From what I've been told, being a Curse Breaker is challenging. It involves travel, danger, adventure," Ron explained.

Jasmine nodded, remember that Ollivander told her that her wand, made out of Maplewood, needed fresh challenges and regular changes of scene to make it literally shine. Being a Curse Breaker sounded like a job for Maple wand users. "What is required for that job?"

Ron gave her a strange look, "I don't know. I'll owl Bill for you."

"All right, thanks," Jasmine said, and Ron walked in the kitchen, muttering something like 'Ravenclaw Hermione.'

* * *

That afternoon, Jasmine rewrote the letters, explaining that a house-elf had been stealing their letters, and Uncle Vernon had locked Hedwig in her cage, so they had no way to get her out. She also explained that they could try to figure out how to make the panels in the graphic novel move. She wasn't sure where Lisa and Craig where, but she knew that Hedwig would find them. She figured that Craig lived somewhere in Yorkshire.

The next day, Hedwig had returned with replies from Craig and Lisa. They said that they were relieved that nothing to serious happened, and they went back planning out their graphic novel as best as they can, but agreed to plan it some more on Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Two days after Jasmine's asked about it, Ron had given Jasmine the reply from Bill about the requirements to become a Curse-Breaker.

Apparently she needed an OWL in Arithmancy because banking and transacting is required. She needed NEWTS in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguartion, Charms, and Ancient Runes.

When she saw Arithmancy and the Study of Ancient Runes, she remembered the list of electives and extra-curricular classes that Percy had given her last year. She knew what two electives she was going to take in her third year.

* * *

Life at the Burrow was interesting. The ghoul in the attic howled and dropped pipes whenever he felt that things were getting too quiet. Ginny was right when she said that the explosions from the Weasleys twins' bedroom was a frequent thing. When Jasmine had looked in the mirror on the kitchen mantle, it shouted at her, " _Straighten your clothes!_ "

It seemed that the Weasleys actually seemed to like her and Harry. Mrs Weasley fussed over their socks and tried to get Harry to have fourth helpings at every meal, while she tried to get Jasmine to have third helpings. Mr Weasleys had made them sit next to him so he can ask them questions like how plugs and the postal service worked. He even asked Harry what the function of a rubber duck was.

Jasmine even explained what a desktop was and what computer games were like, much to Mr Weasley's delight.

Sometimes at night, Ginny would drag her out to the paddock where the Weasleys store their broomsticks, and test out each broomstick. Jasmine wasn't much of a fan of riding broomsticks since on her first day of flying lessons; she had broken her ribs and wrist because she fell off a broomstick during her first flying lesson. She had been taking Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand out for these nightly strolls and allowed Ginny to ride it.

One day, Harry had dragged Jasmine out back to de-gnome the garden. After showing her what to do, Jasmine had to say, "I never thought I would know what the feeling like what a home is like."

Harry threw a gnome over the garden wall. "What about Hogwarts?"

Jasmine started, "I know there's Hogwarts and it does feel like home, but the Burrow…"

"Feels like home, too," Harry finished for her.

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah."

"It feels like home to me, too," Harry admitted.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I looked up Ginny's bedroom on the Harry Potter wikia, and I found the page for it. So, I looked for the citation and found it in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._ So, I used that description from the book for this one.

Since on the Harry Potter wikia, there isn't much information about Pansy Parkison's family, I came up with something for her parents. I figured that since pansy is a flower, I'll give Pansy's mother a name from a flower, too, so I went with Dahlia.


	3. Flourish and Blotts

A week after arriving at the Burrow, Jasmine and Ginny entered the kitchen to eat breakfast. Mr and Mrs Weasley were already there.

"Here's your letters," Mr Weasley said, passing a piece of yellowish parchment to Jasmine and Ginny.

Jasmine sat down next to Mr Weasley and noticed that the letter was from Hogwarts and it had the address of the Burrow on it. She opened her letter, setting the Hogwarts Express ticket to the side. She looked at the booklist and balked at it.

Second-Year Students Will Require:

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ by Miranda Goshank

 _Break with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart  
 _Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart  
 _Holidays with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart  
 _Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart  
 _Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart  
 _Wanderings with Werewolves_ by Gilderoy Lockhart  
 _Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

Apparently Gilderoy Lockhart loved alliteration.

Ginny looked over, "You have to get Lockhart's books, too?"

"Yeah," Jasmine replied still balking at the books.

Ron and Harry entered the kitchen. There was a clatter and Jasmine looked over to see Ginny diving under the table. She got up, glowing.

"Letters from school," Mr Weasley said, passing two letters to the two boys. "Dumbledore already knows you're here—doesn't miss a trick, that man." Fred and George entered the kitchen. "You two got them, too."

There was silence as the three Weasleys and Harry looked over their letters. Fred looked over at Harry's list.

"You've been told to get all of Lockhart's books, too!" Fred exclaimed. "I bet the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is a fan—bet it's a witch!"

Jasmine looked at him and Fred busied himself with the marmalade.

"That lot won't come cheap. Lockhart's books are expensive," George said.

Jasmine almost winced at the thought.

"Well, we'll manage. I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand," Mrs Weasley said, in a worried tone.

"Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked Ginny.

Jasmine looked to see Ginny blushing and she put her elbow in the butter dish. Percy walked in, wearing the Hogwarts prefect badge.

"Morning, all. Lovely day," Percy said, briskly.

"Morning, Percy," Jasmine responded, smiling. "It is a lovely day." She noticed Ron giving her a look. "What?"

"Errol," Ron said, taking a limp owl from Percy. He extracted a letter from under Errol's wing. " _Finally_ —he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going try and rescue you from the Dursleys."

Jasmine frowned as Ron walked off to the back door as he read the letter out loud. She looked at her supplies list. Apparently they were going to meet up with Hermione on Wednesday. She figured that she can try to contact Craig and Lisa to see if they can meet up in Diagon Alley.

Mrs Weasley started clearing the table. "What're you all up to today?"

"We were going to go up to the paddock to practice Quidditch," Ron said.

"I was going to ask Craig and Lisa if we can meet up in Diagon Alley on Wednesday and finish that homework," Jasmine said.

"You're just like Hermione," Ron said. "You do schoolwork while we're on holiday."

"I'm a Ravenclaw," Jasmine said. "Schoolwork has to come first. Besides, if I decide on being a Curse-Breaker, I want to make sure I have good grades."

"You're twelve and you have a career picked out already?" Ron asked, sounding incredulous.

"I don't see anything wrong with Jasmine planning out her future," Percy stated, and Jasmine looked at him.

She was sure that it was probably the first time that someone, besides Harry, had ever defended her. At least, she was sure that Percy was defending her, she wasn't sure.

With that, Percy got up, and left the kitchen,

"Let's go," Ron said to Harry. Ron, Fred, and George stood up.

Harry however stayed seated, "I'm not going anywhere, until you apologize to my sister for making fun of her."

From the corner of her eye, she noticed how Ginny was looking semi-proud.

"It's fine, Harry, he was just asking a question," Jasmine pointed out.

Harry studied Jasmine's face and got up, following Ron and the Weasley twins outside. Ginny watched, almost wistfully. "I wish they asked me if I wanted to join."

Jasmine looked at her course-books list. "I'll ask them to include you." She looked for some parchment to send letters for her friends.

"Okay," Ginny said. "Maybe we can watch them practice."

"Sure," Jasmine replied.

* * *

On Wednesday morning, Mrs Weasley woke up them very early. Mrs Weasley had given Jasmine the replies from Lisa and Craig. Lisa couldn't make it on Wednesday, but Craig did agree to meet her in Diagon Alley.

After eating a lot of bacon sandwiches, the Weasleys put their coats on. Jasmine put on her dark blue jacket, zipping it up all the way, and grabbed her messenger bag with her course-book list in it. She stood next to Harry, "I need you to go down to the vault without me."

"All right," Harry replied, recalling how she had gotten motion sickness from the cart rides last year.

Mrs Weasley took a flowerpot off the mantle and held the flowerpot out to Harry, "After you, Harry, dear."

"W-what am I supposed to do?" Harry stammered. He looked at Jasmine, who shrugged in response.

"They never traveled by Floo Powder," Ron said. "Sorry, you two, I forgot."

The only thing she knew about Floo Powder was that it was invented by Ignatia Wildsmith, who was in Ravenclaw as well.

"Never?" Mr Weasley asked, "But how did you two get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things, last year?"

"Yeah, well, about that—" Jasmine started.

"We went on the Underground," Harry finished.

"Really?" Mr Weasley asked, eagerly. "Were there _escapators_? How exactly—"

"Not _now_ , Arthur," Mrs Weasley said. "Floo Powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before—"

"They'll be all right, Mum," Fred interrupted. "Harry, Jasmine, watch us first."

He took a handful of glittering powder and stepped into the fireplace. He dropped it, said, "Diagon Alley," and was enveloped by a roar of green fire, causing him to disappear. Jasmine stepped back at the sight of the green fire and grabbed Harry's arm at the sight.

"You must speak clearly, dears," Mrs Weasley said as George grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. "And be sure to get out at the right grate…"

"The right, what?" Harry asked, grabbing onto Jasmine's hand tightly when George disappeared in green fire too.

Mrs Weasley explained, "Well, there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly—"

"They'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss," Mr Weasley said.

"But, dear, if they got lost, how would we ever explain to their aunt and uncle?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"They would find it brilliant. I can hear Dudley laughing and saying, 'So, the Potters got stuck in a chimney trying to be like Santa Claus,'" Jasmine replied.

"Well, they would think it's a brilliant joke if we got lost up a chimney, don't worry about that—" Harry started.

"Well…all right…" Mrs Weasley said.

"Jasmine you go first," Harry said. Jasmine almost sighed and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped to the fire place.

"Now, say where you're going—" Mrs Weasley started.

"And keep your elbows tucked in," Ron advised.

"And keep your eyes shut," Mrs Weasley continued, "The soot—"

"Don't fidget or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace—"

"But don't panic and get out too early; wait until you see Fred and George," Mrs Weasley finished.

Jasmine nodded, trying to keep it all in mind. She closed her eyes, said, "Diagon Alley," and dropped the powder.

The fire felt like a warm breeze and she felt like she was being sucked down a giant drain. She seemed to be spinning very fast—the roaring in her ears was deafening—she tried to keep her eyes open, but the whirl of green flames made her feel sick. Something hard knocked her elbow and she tucked it in tightly; she was still spinning and spinning—it felt like cold hands were slapping her face—she squinted to see through the green flames, she saw a blurred stream of fireplaces and saw glimpses of the rooms beyond and she felt her bacon sandwiches were churning inside her stomach—she closed her eyes and wished everything would stop and then—

She fell forward right into some poor bystander. The bystander grabbed her shoulders and she squinted up at the…man. He steadied her, and she noticed that he was tall. He had short black hair and he had a weird square looking goatee around his mouth.

"Are you okay?" the man asked. He had an American accent and she recognized him from Ollivanders last year.

Jasmine straightened up, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just—" She noticed that she had left soot and ash on Dr Strange's clothing. "—Used the Floo Powder for the first time and got lost."

Dr Strange looked confused, "Floo Powder?"

"Yeah," Jasmine said. "It's…" She paused, "I have no clue how to describe it." She looked around for Craig, and realized that she was in the Leaky Cauldron. She also realized that she hadn't introduced herself. She looked at Dr Strange. "I'm Jasmine Potter, by the way."

Dr Strange nodded, "I'm Matthew Strange. I prefer Dr Strange. Craig did tell me that he planned to meet up with you somewhere." He looked around the Leaky Cauldron. "Craig is around here somewhere. I think he was talking to the owner to get us in Diagon Alley."

"I need to find the Weasleys," Jasmine said.

Tom and Craig walked in. Craig had shoulder length black hair. The right side of Craig's hair had red dyed streaks and the left side of his was streaked with blue dye.

Tom walked over and looked at them, "Follow me." He tapped the wall with the wand above the dustbin, "Three up, two across…"

The wall opened up to a cobblestone street, with the crooked buildings, and signs.

"I would never get tired of seeing this place," Dr Strange said.

"I need to find the Weasleys. Maybe we should up to Gringotts," Jasmine said.

"Or he could just stand in the middle of the Diagon Alley and find a family of Gingers," Craig muttered. He had a mixed accent of Californian-American and Yorkshire.

Jasmine stopped and looked at the Stranges. She never really thought about it, but Dr Strange really was tall being six-nine. She looked at Craig, who was a pipsqueak compared to Dr Strange. Craig was probably five-three. She never noticed the size difference.

"I get the shortness from my grandmother. My mom was nearly seven foot tall. Emma was already clocking in five-five at eight," Craig explained. "She probably would've been six feet tall at sixteen."

Jasmine gaped and blinked. She nodded and tried to pull herself together.

"You know, when I was in high school, the school coach kept trying to recruit me for basketball, because I was tall," Dr Strange explained, as they kept walking. "I was more focused on becoming a doctor."

Jasmine tried to spot one of the Weasleys as she asked, "Was it because of the Doctor Strange comics?"

"Yes," Dr Strange replied. "I thought it would be funny because of my height too. Some people wouldn't be able to picture a tall guy being a doctor."

"That's…interesting," Jasmine responded. "Let's head to Gringotts." With that they started walking to the wizards' bank.

"Jasmine!" a female shouted from somewhere behind them.

She stopped and turned, to see Mrs Weasley and Ginny running up to them.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you. You could've been anywhere," Mrs Weasley said, taking out a large clothes brush out of the bag. She started cleaning the soot off of Jasmine's shirt. She looked at Dr Strange and Craig. "Thank you for finding her, Mr…"

"Strange," Dr Strange finished. "Actually, I prefer to go by Dr Strange, but you can call me Matt. Jasmine kind of—" he looked at Jasmine and back at the two Weasleys, "—Ran into Craig and me."

Jasmine motioned to Craig, "This is Craig. It is extremely coincidental that I…ran into the Stranges at the Leaky Cauldron." She grimaced thinking of how she actually fell into Dr Strange.

"We have to find Harry," Mrs Weasley said.

"Harry's not with you?" Jasmine asked, looking at the Weasleys.

"No, Fred and George told us that you two didn't exit the grate they came from," Mrs Weasley replied. "I set Fred, George, Percy, Ron, and Arthur out to find him." She looked around and noticed Arthur. "I think I see them now."

Jasmine looked and followed after Ginny and Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley ran over to Harry, who was standing next to Hagrid and started using the clothes brush to sweep soot off of Harry, too. "Oh, Harry—oh, my dear—you could have been anywhere—" Mr Weasley took Harry's glasses and taped them with his wand, fixing the glasses lens. He handed them back to Harry, good as new.

"Well, gotta be off," Hagrid said, shaking hands with Mrs Weasley.

"Knockturn Alley! If you hadn't found him, Hagrid!" Mrs Weasley replied.

"See yer at Hogwarts!" Hagrid called over, before walking away. He was heads and shoulders taller than anyone else.

Dr Strange frowned, "Is this what feeling short feels like?"

"Yes," Jasmine and Craig said together. She looked at Craig, where she was possibly one inch shorter than him.

Mr Weasley looked at Craig and Dr Strange, as they climbed the stairs to Gringotts.

"This is Craig and Dr Strange," Jasmine introduced to Mr Weasley.

Mr Weasley seemed eager as he looked at Dr Strange. "Oh, you're a doctor?"

Dr Strange seemed a little taken aback at that. "I'm actually a surgeon."

"Really?" Mr. Weasley replied, "Is that where you cut into people?"

"Well, they're usually unconscious. We don't want them to awake when I cut them open," Dr Strange replied.

"You have to tell me all about this profession of yours over drinks," Mr Weasley stated.

"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked Jasmine, Ron, Hermione, and Craig. "Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" Mr Weasley asked sharply, looking more interested in Mr Malfoy than Dr Strange's profession.

Harry seemed a little caught of guard, "No, he was selling—"

"So he's worried," Mr Weasley said gleefully.

Jasmine noticed how Craig and Dr Strange looked at each other confused.

Mr Weasley continued, "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something…"

"You be careful, Arthur," Mrs Weasley said sharply as they were bowed into the bank by a goblin at the door. "That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew—"

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" Mr Weasley asked indignantly, but he seemed to notice Hermione's parents, who were standing at the counter, in a nervous manner. Jasmine wasn't sure, but maybe they were waiting for Hermione to introduce them.

"You're _Muggles_!" Mr Wealsey cried delighted. "We must have a drink with Dr Strange! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're exchanging Muggle money! Molly, look!" He pointed at the ten-pound notes in Mr Granger's hand.

"Meet you two back here," Ron said to Hermione and Jasmine as the Weasleys and Harry were led of to the underground vaults by another Gringotts Goblins.

Dr Strange whispered to Craig, but it was loud enough for Jasmine to hear, "Never refer to non-magic people as Muggles."

"Yes," Craig replied. Dr Strange went up to the counter to exchange Muggle money to Wizarding money. Craig took out a piece of parchment and looked at it. He looked at Jasmine. "What's up with Gilderoy Lockhart's books? There's seven books listed!" He looked at the list and repeated, " _Seven_!"

"I heard that there's a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I've also heard that Lockhart's books are expensive," Jasmine told him.

"I'm sure that they can't be _that_ expensive," Hermione said. "After all, Muggle-borns like Craig and I have to buy them."

"There's also a second-hand bookshop next to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour," Jasmine added.

"I'm sure I'll manage," Craig responded looking at the list.

"You know, Craig, I never noticed how your accent makes you sound a little condescending," Hermione pointed out.

"Ah, that's the Yorkshire," Dr Strange stated walking up. "My wife was Yorkshire. Sometimes it was hard to take Helena seriously in the courtroom because of her accent."

"Your wife was a lawyer?" Jasmine asked surprised. She didn't know much about Craig's mother, other than that she had depression, which Craig inherited. Craig also had a sister, Emma, but she wasn't sure what happened to them. From what she was told, Craig's mother had done something to him, Emma, and herself, which almost led to Dr Strange not allowing Craig to go to Hogwarts. She had a feeling what it was, but she didn't want to say anything, in case she was wrong.

"Yeah," Dr Strange answered, looking a little sad at the thought. "I see that they're back." Jasmine looked over to see the Weasleys and Harry approaching them.

Harry passed a leather pouch to Jasmine, "Here's your money."

"Thanks," Jasmine replied, sticking the pouch in her messenger bag.

They left Gringotts together and stood on the marble steps.

"Does anyone need anything? Ginny and I are going to a secondhand robe shop," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I need a new quill," Percy muttered.

Fred noticed someone, "I think I see Lee Jordan."

"I'm going to take the Grangers and Dr Strange to the Leaky Cauldron," Mr Weasley said.

"I'll pass on that," Dr Strange said. "I don't want my son to wander off in Diagon Alley alone."

"I'll be with him," Jasmine replied.

"I'll go with you both," Dr Strange insisted, "the idea of you two wandering off in Diagon Alley alone…"

"We'll talk sometime later then," Mr Weasley said, a little sadly.

"We'll all meet in front of Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks," Mrs Weasley ordered. She looked at Fred and George as they started walking away, "And not one step down Knockturn Alley!"

'All rights' and 'Okays' were muttered before they all split up.

"See you at Flourish and Blotts," Harry said, before he and his group wandered off.

"All right, so where to first?" Dr Strange asked.

"I guess I can buy more parchment, ink, and new quills," Jasmine said, as they headed to Scribbulus Writing Implements.

"I don't understand the parchment thing. It's so…medieval," Dr Strange muttered. "Whatever happened to composition books and pencils?"

"I…have no idea what is up with that," Jasmine responded thoughtfully. They entered the shop and split up in the shop. She found a pad light blue coloured parchment and took it. She even got regular coloured parchment, just in case that she wasn't allowed to use blue coloured parchment.

"There's some Colour-Change Ink," Craig said, holding up a pot.

"Yeah, I think Harry got some last year." Jasmine said, finding pots of silver ink and grabbed them.

The door opened and she couldn't help but look over to see who it was. It was Malfoy and a tall, blond haired man, that Jasmine assumed was Malfoy's father, Lucius. She would've thought that Malfoy's father was tall, but Lucius had nothing on Dr Strange's height.

Malfoy looked at Jasmine and sneered at her. "Oh, it's you." He looked to the side. "I see you brought your…Mudblood boyfriend, Potter."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I can see why you never made it into Ravenclaw. You lack creativity."

"Leave her be, Draco," Lucius said. He looked around and noticed Dr Strange. "We can take our business elsewhere, now knowing what type of…customers…shop here."

"You think I'm scum? Keep walking around with that type of attitude and see who the real scum is." Dr Strange said, not looking up from the shelf of quills. He picked up a white feathered quill and examined it carefully.

"Let's go, Draco," Lucius said, walking out.

"See you at Hogwarts, Potter…" Draco said. He looked at Craig, "You wouldn't want to show up at Hogwarts, if you know what's good for you, Mudblood."

Jasmine winced at the term, before Draco left the store with his father.

She found a few quills that were orange, lime green, pink, and yellow feathers, which she recognized as Fwooper feathers from the book _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_. She thought the orange feathers looked nice, so she got a few quills to go with her purchases.

As she handed over the Galleon, the door opened. She looked over to see that it was Ron, Hermione, and Harry. From a splatter on Harry's cloak, she could see that they had ice cream.

"Did you enjoy that ice cream?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes," Harry responded.

"You just missed a run-in with the Malfoys," Jasmine stated. "I think they're boycotting the store because Craig and Dr Strange are here."

Hermione and Ron looked disgusted at the thought.

"Well, we better get a move-on," Dr Strange responded looking at his watch. "We still have things to buy."

"Oh, right," Craig said, paying for his supplies.

Jasmine stuck her supplies in her messenger bag, being careful with the ink bottles. She looked at the three Gryffindors, "See you around."

"See you around," the three chorused as they left the shop.

Dr Strange looked at the two, "Where to next?"

Jasmine looked at her list. "I guess I can get a few more uniforms from Madam Malkin's. Maybe get skinnier ties. The thick ties bother me." With that, they went inside Madam Malkin's and Jasmine bought a uniform pack with skinny ties.

With that, they continued their trek in Diagon Alley, and Jasmine stepped up to the window of a sweet shop called Sugarplum's Sweets Shop.

"Can we go in?" Craig asked, trying to look innocent.

Dr Strange looked at his watch and shrugged, "Sure, why not?" With that they went inside the sweets shop. Sadly, Jasmine noticed that they didn't have Chocoballs, a sweet she was rather fond of, which she got from her mother. She did get Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties for later.

"Dad, when they say every flavor, they mean _every flavor_ ," Craig was saying. "I tried them last year, and I think I got one that was _liver_."

"Liver _is_ disgusting," Dr Strange said. "I'll pass on them."

Jasmine took a package of Chocolate Frogs and handed it to Dr Strange. "Here, these are okay. I'm not a fan of chocolate though."

Dr Strange looked at the package. "Well…"

"They're not actual frogs, they're enchanted to act and move like frogs," Jasmine explained.

"All right," Dr Strange said.

Craig grabbed two bundles of licorice wands and some packages of Chocolate Frogs.

Jasmine was a little surprised at the prices though. Ten Sickles each for a package of Chocolate Frogs. Six Sickles for a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. For a stick of Droobles Best Blowing Gum it was four Sickles. For Cauldron Cakes, it was eight Sickles each. For Pumpkin Pasties it was ten Sickles each. At least for a bundle of Licorice Wands, it was two Sickles.

With their sweets put in separate bags, they left the shop.

"We should get to Flourish and Blotts," Dr Strange said, opening a Chocolate Frog package. The Chocolate Frog jumped from its package onto the back of a witch walking back. The witch didn't notice, but it made the little group crack up at what happened.

When they got to Flourish and Blotts, there was a large crowd outside.

"'Gilderoy Lockhard will be signing copies of his autobiography, _Magical Me_ today at twelve-thirty P.M. to four-thirty P.M.,'" Craig read from the large banner on the upper windows.

"We get to actually meet him?" Jasmine asked. Craig and Dr Strange looked at her. "I mean, I want to see what all this is for and why he wrote nearly the entire booklist."

Dr Strange looked at the crowd and they went forward inside.

There was a long line that went right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing books.

They went to the line where Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were standing.

"Would you relax, Harry?" Ron asked as Harry looked over his shoulder.

"I don't know where—" Harry started and looked relieved, "There's Jasmine." Jasmine stood next to him, and Harry passed her a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2._ "I took one for you."

"Thanks," Jasmine said.

"Where were you at?" Harry asked eyeing Dr Strange, Craig, and Jasmine.

"We got a bit sidetracked inside Sugarplum's Sweets," Craig explained looking at them.

"Yeah," Jasmine said. "I got some Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes for later."

Gilderoy Lockhart came into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face. They were all winking and smiling dazzling white teeth at the crowd.

The real Lockhart was wearing light-blue robes that matched his eyes. He had his pointed wizard's hat set a jaunty angle on his wavy blue hair. Jasmine couldn't help but notice that Lockhart was better-looking in person.

A short man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera, emitting puffs of purple smoke every time it flashed.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving backwards to get a better shot. "This is for the _Daily Prophet_ —"

"You could say 'please'," Craig snarled out, sounding condescending with his mixed accent.

"Big deal," Ron muttered.

"Manners are free, there's no reason why people can't afford them." Dr Strange said, crossing his arms. "That was something my wife always said."

"It can't _be_ Harry Potter?" Lockhart shouted in a positive manner.

"Oh, no," Harry whispered to Jasmine.

The crowd parted with excited whispers. Lockhart dived forward and grabbed Harry's arm. Lockhart started pulling Harry to the front, but Harry managed to grab Jasmine's arm. Jasmine dropped her spellbook to grab onto Harry's arm.

"Let go of my brother, Lockhart," Jasmine ordered Lockhart.

Lockhart now smiled widely, "It can't be Jasmine Potter, as well."

He grabbed Jasmine's arm and dragged both Potters forward.

"Nice big smiles, Potters," Lockhart said, showing off his gleaming teeth. He shook Harry's hand first, and when Harry tried to go back to the Weasleys, Lockhart put his arm around Harry's shoulder, before shaking Jasmine's hand too. "Together, all three of us are front page worthy." Jasmine allowed her arm to be limp. She tried to run back to the Weasleys and the Stranges, but Lockhart put his arm around her shoulders, too.

She looked up at him and told herself that there was a reason why he wrote nearly the entire booklist.

Lockhart waved for the crowd to be quiet, which he mostly got. She noticed Dr Strange covering his mouth with shoulder to cough. When he looked back up, he didn't look impressed in the slightest. Craig was holding _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ , looking unimpressed, too.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!" Lockhart said loudly. "When young Harry and Jasmine here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, they only wanted to buy my autobiography—which I shall be happy to present to them now, free of charge—" the crowd applauded again. "They had _no idea_ ," Lockhart gave them a little shake that made Harry's glasses slip to the end of his nose, "That they would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. They and their schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me."

Craig looked disgusted at the announcement.

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Lockhart continued.

The crowd, minus Craig and Dr Strange, clapped and cheered. Both Potters founded themselves loaded with Lockhart's works.

Staggering under the weight, Harry dropped his books in Ginny's cauldron.

Jasmine wasn't sure what to do with her books, so she just looked through the books she needed, and gave the ones she didn't need to Mrs Weasley. She went to the shelves with Dr Strange and Craig following after her, to avoid the stares and whispers.

"I don't like that guy," Craig said.

Jasmine looked at the books and saw one on the tallest shelf. It had a dark blue spin that had weird symbols on it as well. She pointed at it. "Hey, Dr Strange, can you get that book for me, please?"

Dr Strange just casually reached up and grabbed the book of the shelf. He took Jasmine's books and handed the book he took down to Jasmine. She took it, "Thanks." She looked at the dark blue cover. In gold lettering it said _The Book of Charms & Spells_. It was written by Samuel Journeux. "I'll buy this one."

"Can you please get me a copy?" Craig asked his dad.

"No, it's not on your list," Dr Strange deadpanned.

"But you got it for Jasmine," Craig countered.

"She's not my daughter, so I can't tell her what to do," Dr Strange replied.

"All right," Craig replied.

"Get him, Dad!"

"No, Arthur, no!"

The bookshelf tilted and Dr Strange pulled both kids out of the way, as books fell to the ground.

"Gentlemen, please—please!" It sounded like it was the assistant pleading.

The three went around the bookshelves, seeing what was going on. It looked like Mr Weasley and Lucius were fighting each other.

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up—" came Hagrid's gruff voice.

"We still need to get books for Craig," Dr Strange said.

"I need to get back to the Weasleys," Jasmine said. "I have to pay for this book and get a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_." She went to get the book she needed, and went to the counter. She paid five Galleons in total for the two spellbooks that she got. She put the books in her messenger bag, which was nearly overflowing with stuff. In a weird way, she didn't want them to notice that she had bought the book. She wasn't sure why.

"Jasmine!" it sounded like Harry's voice.

"Over here!" Jasmine called back, walking over. Due to Lucius and Mr Weasley's fight, it seemed like everything was in chaos.

Harry and Jasmine meet up with each other in the middle of the store.

"Come on, Jazz, we're going outside," Harry said.

"Craig, Dr Strange, I'm going to be outside!" Jasmine called over to the bookshelf.

"Okay," Dr Strange replied.

They hurried outside, and a few minutes later, the Stranges exited Flourish and Blotts.

"It was kind of weird seeing two wizards doing hand-to-hand fighting," Craig said.

"I've seen weirder," Dr Strange said as they headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

"How weird?" Jasmine asked, confused.

Dr Strange started to explain, "I once had to perform surgery on a woman who had a pool stick shoved in her—"

"They don't need to hear that story," Craig cut in quickly.

"Where was it?" Jasmine asked, confused.

"Let's just say that I do the night shift because drunken people are idiots," Dr Strange said. "So, I've seen weird things that they did…or swallow."

"Swallow?" Harry repeated, looking at Jasmine, who shrugged in response.

"Or some other thing," Dr Strange said.

Jasmine asked, "Other thing?"

"The lady with the pool stick," Craig replied.

"Let's just say, don't start a bar fight," Dr Strange responded.

They ended up in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Wait, how did you get here?" Jasmine asked Craig.

"I drove," Dr Strange said. "Come on, Craig."

"See you on the Hogwarts Express," Craig stated, before leaving with his dad to the Muggle street outside.

"They seem nice," Mr Weasley said. "I would've liked to know more about Matt's profession though."

After goodbyes from the Grangers, Harry took his glasses off before Mrs Weasley held out a pot of Floo Powder to him.

Jasmine wasn't much of a fan of Floo powder either.

* * *

Jasmine found herself reading _The Book of Charms & Spells_ and _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ a lot. She wrote down some spells from the book into the journal to practice later. She had chosen the ones that seemed a lot easier to use.

 _Protego_ and the other variations of the spells seemed useful. The only spell that she was itching to try was _Stupeify_ , but she remembered the warning that she got on her birthday. She wanted to use the spells to protect Harry from Voldemort, who was still out there somewhere. She wasn't sure, but he could probably be looking for a new body, probably to hurt more people again.

That was how she spent most of her summer holiday, other than writing to Craig and Lisa, and watching Fred, George, Ron, and Harry practice Quidditch whenever Ginny dragged her outside to watch, whenever Ginny had stopped writing in a journal too.

That night, Ginny had dragged Jasmine out to the paddock. Jasmine had been itching to practice the spells she found, but couldn't, because of the no-underage magic rule.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked, returning to the ground.

"I just want to practice this spell that I saw," Jasmine admitted.

"Oh, go ahead, try it," Ginny replied, shrugging.

Jasmine started, "But the no-underage magic—"

"I get that," Ginny said. "However, the Ministry knows where magic _is_ performed, not _who_ performed it. That's why you and Harry both got letters from the Ministry because they didn't know who caused that pudding to levitate."

Jasmine looked at her, "So…If I try this spell—"

"They won't know who cast it because Mum and Dad are here," Ginny said. "They're adults and the Ministry won't know who did it."

Jasmine decided to practice the Engorgement Charm instead of the Stupefy spell. She didn't want to accidentally mess it up. She went inside the Burrow and returned with an apple.

"All right, I'll practice this Engorgement Charm," Jasmine told Ginny. She set the apple down and held out her wand. She made what was a circle with an opening around the apple, " _Engorgio_ ," she pointed her wand at the apple, causing a jet of icy blue light to hit the apple, causing to grow about two inches.

"That was the first time you used the spell?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Jasmine said a little surprised. "I wasn't expecting it to work."

Ginny picked up the apple. "Hey, I have an idea, get on a broomstick and toss this apple as far you can and see if I can catch it."

Jasmine hesitated, "I'll use the Levitation spell and toss it that way." She looked at the apple, " _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," she swished and flicked her wand, pointing it at the apple. The apple levitated into the air and Ginny got on the broomstick. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Ginny said.

* * *

A/N: I realized that I never really thought of how tall Dr. Strange was, so I thought that being 6 foot 9 would be pretty tall.

I also thought it would be nice to have Jasmine interact with Craig's dad and show Craig's relationship with his dad. Dr Strange would've gone with Mr Weasley and the Grangers, but Dr Strange didn't want to let his son wander off because he doesn't want Craig to get kidnapped.

I also found _The Book of Charms & Spells_ on the Harry Potter wikia and saw that it didn't have a price, I figure it would be four Galleons, and since _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ is marked as one Galleon on the Flourish and Blotts wikia page. So there's that.

I know that the Weasleys probably appeared in the Leaky Cauldron, but I like to think that they had a different place in mind.

I highly doubt that Draco knows about the Basilisk plot, but he's just being a prat as usual.


	4. All Aboard the Hogwarts Express

A/N: I'm not sure if Megadude0000 is still reading this, but Craig is 5'3 and Jasmine is 5'2. Craig stated that he got his shortness from his grandmother. He also hadn't hit his growth-spurt yet.

Many thanks to The Book Is Always Better for helping me come up with the title, _Bloodthirsty & Ruthless_ for Craig, Lisa, and Jasmine's graphic novel. It is very appreciated.

* * *

The end of the summer holiday came too quickly, in Jasmine's opinion. Sure, she wanted to go back to Hogwarts, but she also didn't want to leave the Burrow because she loved the feeling of being welcomed.

On their last evening, Mrs Weasley conjured up a dinner that was a mixture of Harry and Jasmine's favourite things, ending with a delicious treacle pudding. Fred and George finished the evening with Filibuster fireworks, which filled the kitchen with red and blue stars, which bounced from wall to ceiling for thirty minutes. After that, it was time for one last hot chocolate and then it was bedtime.

* * *

At dawn, Mrs Weasley woke them up. Somehow, it still took a while to get things done.

Mrs Weasley was in a bad mood as she looked for spare socks and quills.

Jasmine nearly dropped her piece of toast as she ran into Ron on the staircase, while going up on the staircase.

"Your shirt buttons are undone," Ron told her.

"You're wearing one shoe and pajama bottoms," Jasmine replied back, looking at her shirt. She must have been so groggy when she woke up; she put her button-up shirt over her sleeveless undershirt, and didn't bother to button it before going into the kitchen.

She pushed past Ron and went into Ginny's room. She stuck her toast in her mouth, and started buttoning her shirt up. She took out her _The Book of Charms & Spells_ and _Year with a Yeti_ , sticking the two books in her messenger bag, along with her leather pouch of money, Hogwarts Express ticket, and wand. She set it to the side and checked for other things that she might be missing.

Ginny went to the door, "Dad! I'm done with my trunk!"

Mr Weasley came up, nearly getting set over the railing by Fred, George, and Percy rushing downstairs.

Jasmine decided that she was going to slide down the railing the next time she had to go downstairs.

Mr Weasley grabbed Ginny's trunk and took it downstairs.

Jasmine grabbed the rest of the Gilderoy Lockhart books, and stuck in them in her trunk. She would read them later. She grabbed her clothes and tossed them in the trunk as well. She closed her trunk and looked around the room. She wanted to get one last look at the place she didn't want to leave.

"Are you ready to take your trunk to the car?" Harry asked, appearing in the doorway.

Jasmine looked at him, "Yeah." She looked around the room again, where she had stayed for the month. It felt a lot like home. "It's just that…"

"You're going to miss it here?" Harry finished and Jasmine nodded, "Me too."

She did notice how Harry seemed to practically glow here. She looked at the trunk and motioned to it. "All right, please help me with the trunk." Harry grabbed one end and she grabbed the other. Together, they lugged the trunk downstairs, nearly running into Fred and George as they went down.

"Watch out for the chickens," Harry advised. "When Mr Weasley was carrying Ginny's trunk, he nearly broke his neck tripping over one."

"Gotcha," Jasmine responded, feeling a bit sorry for Mr Weasley's luck.

They finally made it to the car and heaved the trunk into the boot. Jasmine frowned, looking at the space. "It's a lot roomier than I thought."

"Mr Weasley enchanted it to make everything fit, but on the outside, it looks small," Harry explained. "Don't tell Mrs Weasley since she isn't supposed to know."

Jasmine nodded, "All right." She wasn't sure how Mrs Weasley wasn't going to realize it was enchanted, considering there were going to be nine people, seven trunks, two owls, a rat, and a guinea pig inside the car.

"I'll go help Ron," Harry told her, motioning to the car. Percy came out of the Burrow, carrying his trunk.

"Do you need any help?" Jasmine asked walking up to him.

Percy looked at her in an almost suspicious manner. "Sure…"

Jasmine grabbed one end and together they carried it to the car. "How's Penelope doing, by the way?"

Percy seemed to brighten at the mention of Penelope. "She's doing very well. She's excited because she was made a prefect."

Jasmine nodded, "You must be proud."

"I am," Percy said. "Thank you for not telling them about our relationship."

Jasmine shrugged and they heaved the trunk into the boot of the car. "It's not my place to tell. Is there any reason why you won't tell them?"

"Fred and George," Percy stated briskly.

Jasmine figured as much, though she wasn't sure why they would find it amusing that Percy was dating someone.

* * *

At last, they were seated in the car. Harry, Ron, Percy, Fred, and George were in the backseat. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny, and Jasmine was in the front seat, which has been expanded to the size of a park bench.

Jasmine tried to read the Gilderoy Lockhart book, but it was hard because all Gilderoy Lockhart did was talk about himself in the first paragraph.

"I forgot my fireworks!" George shouted and the car was set it reverse, so George can get his fireworks. Soon they pulled away from the house and five pages in:

"I forgot my broomsticks!" Fred shouted and they had to go back to the Burrow.

After that, Jasmine tried to loose herself in the book, but all it seemed like Gilderoy Lockhart kept talking about himself, which was a lot.

"I forgot my diary!" Ginny shouted and they had to double back to get that.

"That was a diary?" Jasmine asked. "I thought it was a journal."

"It's the same thing," Harry muttered.

Jasmine turned to look at Harry. "In this book, all it seems like Gilderoy Lockhart does is talk about himself."

"No surprise," Harry muttered.

Jasmine looked at the book and went back to reading. Why did she need to know what Lockhart's favourite colour was?

* * *

They finally made it to King's Cross at a quarter to eleven. Mr Weasley dashed across the street to get trolleys and they all hurried in.

Jasmine's heart was beating rapidly, because they had seven minutes to get onto the platform. Some part of her wanted her parents to accompany her on the platform, but Mr Weasley would do.

"Mr Weasley, can you come with on the platform? I will tell you how CD players work," Jasmine said. She shook her fingers to get rid of the nerves.

Mr Weasley looked excited, "Sure."

"All right, Percy, you go first," Mrs Weasley said. She looked at the clock and Jasmine looked. They had five minutes. Mr Weasley took the trolley and they strolled through the barrier onto the platform, with Jasmine trying to explain how CD players work. They found the compartment that had Lisa and Craig in it, which was in the middle. Mr Weasley helped put the trunk in the compartment.

"Thank you, Mr Weasley," Jasmine said, hugging the man quickly, before he went to go with his family.

"You're almost late," Lisa said. She was a Latina, with tanned skin, and her brown hair was in two plaits with red ribbons.

Jasmine shrugged and took a seat, along with Craig and Lisa. She explained the three trips back to the Burrow, which is how they ran late.

The train whistle blew and then they were off.

Jasmine removed _The Books of Charms & Spells_ from her messenger bag. She opened it to a page and pointed. "So I found this spell to make pictures move."

Lisa took the book and the compartment backdoor slid open. Hermione walked in, wearing her Hogwarts robes. Lisa slammed the book shut and hid it.

The three Ravenclaws looked up at her.

"Oh, there you are, Jasmine," Hermione said.

Jasmine was confused. "Here I am?"

"Yes, I was wondering where Harry and Ron are. They didn't come into my compartment, where I was waiting for them," Hermione stated.

Jasmine frowned at that. "They didn't come into your compartment?"

"No," Hermione said. "I thought that they might be with you."

Jasmine shook her head. "They didn't come into the compartment." She stood up. "Maybe they went into some other compartment. We were running very late, after all. I'll go look."

"Okay…" Lisa said.

"I'll help look," Craig said, standing up to help. The three walked into the next compartment. There was a blonde haired girl and Ginny in the compartment. The blonde haired girl had straggly blonde hair. She had a semi-dreamy look on her face. She was wearing a cork necklace. She had her wand behind her left ear. She had a look that she was surprised.

"Ginny, have you seen Ron and Harry get on the train?" Jasmine asked.

Ginny shook her head, "No."

Jasmine looked at the blonde haired girl. "Have you seen a black haired boy with a lightning bolt scar on his head?"

"Oh, this is Luna," Ginny introduced. "She lives in the same village as us."

"Oh," Jasmine responded.

"I haven't see Harry," Luna said with a serene-dreamy like voice.

Jasmine nodded, a little confused, "All right. Thanks."

They left the compartment, and the last two compartments didn't have Harry and Ron. Jasmine was beginning to worry about her brother's well-being.

"Don't worry, they have to be here," Hermione said.

They opened the next compartment and it got oddly quiet. Jasmine noticed that it was filled with Slytherins.

"What do you want Potter and Potter's Mudbloods?" Malfoy snarled out, looking at them with disgust.

Hermione and Jasmine both flinched at the insult.

Craig rolled his eyes, "Shut up you dirty hippie."

With that, he continued up to the other compartment. They were heading up, to where the conductor was. The older students didn't have Harry or Ron in their compartment. That was when Jasmine was beginning to really worry. After checking the compartment before the conductor, they headed back to the one in the middle.

"Why didn't they get on the platform? They had plenty of time left," Jasmine stated.

"I-I don't know," Hermione said. "I'm sure if they didn't make it, they would've just sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore."

Jasmine wasn't so sure about that, but she didn't say anything, as they passed the Slytherin compartment and went back to the compartment with Lisa. When they got there, Hermione didn't leave instantly. She looked around and back at the Ravenclaws.

"Well, I must get back to where my luggage is. I shouldn't have left it unintended," Hermione stated, before leaving.

"That was kind of weird," Lisa said, as Jasmine and Craig took their seats.

"Not really," Craig stated. "I wouldn't have left my stuff unintended. I'm pretty sure that one of my dorm mates stole my shirt."

Jasmine looked at him, "Really?"

"I'm sure it was Roger Malone," Craig said. "I never liked that guy."

"Why?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know, it's just that…" Craig trailed off, "Have you ever hated someone for no reason? I have."

Jasmine looked at him and said, "Well, that sounds healthy." She looked out the window, hoping that Ron and Harry would be at Hogwarts when she gets there.

"I never said I had a healthy mentality," Craig stated.

"So," Lisa started. "What did you do over the summer holidays?"

"I went to America to visit my mom and Emma's graves," Craig stated.

In a way, Jasmine had a feeling that his mother and sister were dead, due to the past tense, but she didn't want to come out and ask.

"Oh," Lisa said, "Sorry."

Craig looked at her, "For what? You didn't kill them. If it's anyone who should be sorry, is my mother. She was the one who—" He suddenly closed his mouth and looked out the window.

"What happened?" Lisa asked and winced, "Oh, sorry. That was a personal question. You don't have to answer that."

Craig shrugged and continued looking out the window.

"What about you, Lisa?" Jasmine asked.

"I went to visit family in Mexico for a bit. You sent your letter to us, the day after we returned," Lisa stated. "What about you, Jasmine?"

Jasmine started explaining about the flying car, only for Craig to look at her, confused. "Wait? You didn't have a screen on your window?"

"Er…no," Jasmine replied confused.

Craig stared, "That's…weird. Why don't you have a screen on your window?"

Jasmine stared, "Because we take whatever comes in through our windows, like men."

"Isn't that how you got the Bubonic Plague?" Craig asked, confused.

Lisa sat back in her seat, looking between Jasmine and Craig.

Jasmine started, "That was—"

There was a clatter and a smiling, dimpled woman, slid back their door and asked, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Jasmine went up and bought some Chocoballs, Pumpkin Pasties, and Cauldron Cakes. Lisa looked at her watch and noticed that it was around twelve-thirty. She frowned, "Hey, we should discuss our graphic novel?"

"I was thinking of the summary and decided that _Bringing the Darkness_ isn't going to work," Jasmine said.

"Well, it is considered a rough draft," Lisa said.

"I was thinking of _Bloodthirsty & Ruthless_," Jasmine stated.

Craig took out a sketchbook. "So, it's supposed to take place in a castle, right?"

"Like Hogwarts," Lisa stated.

"I think the third page should be the flyer for the contest," Craig said, taking out a pencil. "The first page is the title and the second is like the dedication."

"Pretty much," Jasmine stated. "The background for the flyer should be a silhouette of the castle."

"That's a good idea," Lisa said. "The writing should be creative and sneaky. It shouldn't be like 'I'm looking for a henchperson to take over the world with.'"

"Yeah, it would be more like something for an contest where the prize is told it would be like a million dollars for creative uses of traps or something," Jasmine continued.

"We'll think of something," Craig muttered and started drawing in the sketchbook.

Jasmine took out _The Book of Charms & Spells_ again. She opened it to the page she was looking at. She passed it to Lisa, "So, this spell…"

Lisa took the book and looked at it. "This spell is supposed to make pictures move?"

"Yeah," Jasmine said.

"We should ask Gilderoy Lockhart," Lisa said.

Craig scoffed, "Ask that glory hound?"

"He's not a glory hound," Lisa said. "Have you read his books?"

"Yes, I don't give a damn what his ideal birthday gift would be," Craig said. "Also, at Flourish and Blotts, he just _had_ to get his picture taken with Harry and Jasmine."

Jasmine wondered about something. "Is it weird that Harry and Ron couldn't get on the train, because they had a minute left?"

"A little," Lisa said. "I'm not entirely sure if there's anything that could block the barrier."

Jasmine frowned, "What about house-elves?"

Lisa shrugged, "I don't have a house-elf so I don't know."

"So, the spell?" Craig asked interrupting the debate.

"I suppose we can ask Lockhart about it," Jasmine stated. "He probably knows a lot about magic."

Craig snorted at the thought.

* * *

Hours had passed as the three Ravenclaws worked on the graphic novel, but stopped when they had to change into their robes. Lisa and Jasmine had taken over colourin gand shading in the characters when Craig had started to say that his hand was beginning to cramp up.

When they got to Hogsmeade Station, there was a rush to get outside.

"Firs' years this way!" Hagrid called out and they turned to look at him. He seemed to notice something. "Where's Harry?"

Before they could reply, they were shunted off the platform. They followed the rest of the older students onto a slight muddy track where a hundred stagecoaches where. Jasmine wasn't sure where the horses were, but she noticed how Craig seemed to have pale a little.

When they climbed inside the stagecoach and Lisa pulled the door close, it started to move.

"It smells like mold and straw in here," Lisa said.

Jasmine looked out the small window. "Who's pulling the stagecoach? Invisible horses?"

"It's not pulled by invisible horses," Craig stated. "They're pulled by Thestrals."

"What are they?" Jasmine asked, confused.

"They're horses that people who saw death can see," Craig explained. "I can see them."

"Who did you see die?" Jasmine asked, and winced. "Sorry, that was a personal question."

"I saw my mom and sister die," Craig explained, "Sort of."

Lisa frowned, "Sort of?"

"We were in a car accident," Craig started. "My mom had…" He trailed off.

"You don't have to tell us," Jasmine said.

"It's been a year and I still can't talk about it?" Craig muttered to himself.

"It takes time before you can talk about it," Lisa pointed.

"My mom sort of…" Craig trailed off again, "she purposely drove right into an oncoming Pepsi truck. My mom and Emma were sitting in the front seat, so they died on impact."

"Oh god," Lisa said, looking horrified.

Craig rubbed his eyes, "Yeah. My dad said that if she was going to die, she might as well take me and Emma out with her."

"I'm so…" Jasmine started, but stopped with Craig looked at her.

"I had a few broken ribs and a broken collar bone after that," Craig explained.

Lisa asked, "A year?"

"They died on June fifteenth," Craig answered, looking at anything but them.

"That was three months before school started," Jasmine said.

"Yeah," Craig responded. "I didn't even know about Thestrals, until I came back from winter break."

Jasmine felt bad for Craig. He lost his mother and sister a year ago, and yet, Craig was probably the most cheerful guy after going through an ordeal like that; especially after an year. Granted, Craig wasn't a happy, cheerful guy, but still…after going through trauma like that…it was amazing he wasn't more depressed or upset.

"So, I'm guessing that the red and blue streaks are in memory of them?" Lisa started.

Craig nodded and explained, "Blue was Emma's favourite color and red was my mom's."

"You dyed red streaks in memory of your mother? After what she did to your sister?" Lisa asked. "I get using your sister's favourite colour, but your mother's?"

"My mom was a good mother, before she died," Craig said. "You know, I spent nearly two months angry and hurt because of her. I was angry that she killed my sister. I was angry that she reduced my dad to a ball of hurt. I was hurt that I lost my mother and hurt that I'm reduced to an only child. Then one day, I realized that I can't spend my whole life angry at her. My dad says that it's not healthy to be like that."

The stagecoaches stopped and they got out. They went through the gates and up the staircase. Jasmine was beginning to get worried about Harry and Ron.

 _Would they be in the Great Hall already?_ Jasmine thought fiddling with her tie. They entered the Great Hall and took their seats at the Ravenclaw table.

Gilderoy Lockhart was at the High Table, wearing light blue robes.

"What is up with those bright colors?" Craig asked.

"I think he loves bright colours," Jasmine said.

Jasmine noticed that Snape locked right at her and frowned. The candles were floating in midair above the tables, making the golden plates and goblets sparkle. Jasmine watched as Snape got up and walked out, as the first years walked in. She spotted Ginny because her red hair, standing next to Luna, who was still wearing the cork necklace.

"Was that weird to you?" Jasmine whispered to Craig and Lisa.

"Maybe he had to go to the restroom," Craig said. Professor McGonagall stood in front of the high table, her hair in a bun. She set the Sorting Hat down on a stool and it began to sing about the traits of the four Houses. After the hat finished it's song, the Great Hall erupted into applause and Jasmine clapped for it as it bowed to the four tables.

"When I call your name, you come forward and you sit on the stool and I will put on the hat on your head to be sorted." Professor McGonagall stated and unrolled a long roll of parchment.

Jasmine looked at her plate and opened her messenger bag. She heard that someone named Colin Creevey was sorted into Gryffindor.

She was about ready to pull out a book when Roger Davis, a fourth year and captain of the Ravenclaw Qudditch team, suddenly looked at her. "Hey, is it true that Harry and his friend flew a car here?"

Jasmine gaped at him, "What?"

"I heard that they flew a car here," Roger explained.

"Where did you hear that?" Jasmine asked.

Roger motioned to Duncan Inglebee, "He heard it first."

Jasmine looked at Duncan. "Where did you hear that?"

"I heard it from them," Duncan said, pointing down the table to the much older students.

Apparently Lovegood, Luna became a Ravenclaw and Jasmine noticed that it was Ginny's friend from the train.

"Oh, it's her," Lisa muttered watching as Luna made her way over to the table.

"Why are you having that reaction?" Craig asked, frowning.

"Her father runs _The Quibbler_. It's one of the most…" Lisa started and cringed, "unique Wizarding magazine out there." She busied herself with the food.

"And by 'unique' you mean…?" Jasmine started.

"I'll buy both a copy and you both can see for yourself," Lisa said.

After the last student was sorted, food appeared on the golden plates. Like last year, there was: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and for some reason, even a bowl of peppermint humbugs.

Craig went for some Yorkshire pudding.

"I wonder what Snape is telling McGonagall," Lisa said. Jasmine looked over and sure enough, Snape was leading McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

Jasmine grabbed some roast chicken and some carrots.

"Now where is Professor Dumbledore going?" Lisa asked.

Jasmine noticed how Dumbledore walked out of the Great Hall.

"If Harry and Ron did fly a car here, it makes sense on why Dumbledore and McGonagall left the Great Hall," Craig said.

Jasmine almost groaned. "If they did, that explains why Snape left. That'll be one more reason for Snape to hate Harry. Although, how does Snape know…?"

"If the older Ravenclaws knew, he would know," Lisa replied.

Jasmine nodded, "I hope that Harry isn't going to be expelled."

"He won't," Lisa stated, "I think."

After a bit of time passed, Snape and Dumbledore returned to the Great Hall. Snape looked kind of angry.

"I think that's a good sign," Craig said, looking at Snape's expression.

"I suppose, but I don't know why they haven't showed up," Jasmine said.

"Just relax and eat," Craig said.

Jasmine looked at Craig, "I don't think food will help."

Craig looked insulted, "Food helps with a lot of things."

Jasmine and Lisa looked at each other.

* * *

They traveled up the tight spiral staircase to get up to Ravenclaw Tower after the feast. Jasmine was still worrying about Harry. _If Harry did get expelled, would I go back to Privet Drive so Dudley and his gang won't bully him? If Harry got expelled, would he allow me to continue going to Hogwarts, or would he make stay at Privet Drive with him? What I am talking about? Of he course he would make come to Hogwarts. He wouldn't allow me to do that._

They made it to a door that looked like it was made out of aged wood with a bronze, eagle shaped knocker on it.

Lisa knocked once on the knocker. Jasmine realized that Lisa was actually quite tall, being probably around five-five.

After the knocker asked them a question, and they answered it, the door swung open to reveal a common room.

The common room was a wide, circular room and airy. The carpet was midnight-blue and was covered with patterns of stars. The ceiling was domed and it was patterned of stars. Graceful arched windows punctured the walls, which would have a nice view of the mountains in the morning. The walls were hung with blue and silver silks. There were tables, chairs, and bookcases among the room. In a niche opposite the door was a tall statue of white marble of Rowena Ravenclaw, which had a door beside the statue which led to the dorms upstairs.

The trio went to the door and opened it.

There were fourteen different doors. A sign above the first two doors said: _Seventh Year Boys_ and _Seventh Year Girls_. The room above the seventh year ones was _Sixth Year Boys_ and _Sixth Year Girls_. At the very top it said: _First Year Boys_ and _First Year Girls_.

Craig had to take the stairs to the boys' dorms, because Rowena had jinxed the staircases to turn into a slide, whenever a boy tried to go up the stairs, and vice versa. Apparently, she thought it was fair to both genders.

Lisa and Jasmine climbed the stairs to the dorm that had: _Second Year Girls_ on it.

Lisa opened the door and stepped inside the circular room. There were blue and silver silks on the dome ceiling. There were five four-poster beds with sky blue covers and drapes for privacy. It looked like the posts on the bed were made out of marble.

There was a door off to the side with a shower, sink, and toilet. There was the sound of wind whistling through the windows, but it seemed very relaxing.

Their trunks had been brought up already. Nyx was asleep on the middle bed, which Jasmine assumed was going to be hers now. She went to get her trunk and dragged it to the bed in the middle.

She sat down on the bed and the door opened.

Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Sue Li appeared in the doorway.

"Are the rumours true?" Mandy asked. "Is it true that Harry and Ron flew a car here?"

"I don't know," Jasmine said. With that she closed the drapes for privacy, not wanting to answer the questions.

* * *

A/N: There's a bit more of Craig's past and more plans for their graphic novel. Hopefully Gilderoy Lockhart doesn't mess up the spell for them.

I apologize that this wasn't probably the greatest chapter.


	5. Gilderoy Lockhart

A/N: Thank you gaywhovian93 for the creation of Colton Taylor. I will place him in the Calm Before the Storm series.

* * *

The next morning, Jasmine and her two friends went downstairs. In a way, Jasmine didn't want to go to the Great Hall just in case Harry wasn't there, but if he wasn't expelled, she wanted to hear his reasons why he supposedly flew a car there.

When they got in the Great Hall, she noticed Harry and Ron were sitting there, wearing their robes, so she felt relieved seeing that they didn't get expelled, and then angry about the rumours that they flew a car to Hogwarts.

"Well, they're there, so let's eat," Lisa said, dragging Jasmine to the table.

There were tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon.

Jasmine, Craig, and Lisa sat down in their seats. Jasmine was just getting some porridge when the owls came in. She noticed a grey owl with a red envelope.

"Looks like someone got a Red Howler," Lisa said.

Craig was confused, "Red Howler?"

Lisa ate some eggs, "You'll see."

Jasmine and Craig looked at each other confused. A comic book was dropped in front of Craig. It said: _Dr. Strange Sorcerer Supreme. Death's Cold Embrace_ and in the corner in read, _An Infinity War Crossover_.

"I can't believe I forgot this one at home," Craig said and opened it.

There was a loud roar and dust rattled off from the ceiling.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Jasmine asked confused.

" _Ronald Weasley_!" Mrs Weasley's voice shouted. " _How dare you steal that car? I wouldn't be surprised if they'd expel you! You wait till I get a hold of you! I don't suppose you stopped to think what your father and I went through when we saw it was gone—_ "

Jasmine turned to face the Gryffindor table. She could see a red envelope with white paper for teeth, and what looked like the ribbon was a tongue. It was yelling at Ron.

" _When we got a letter from Dumbledore, I thought your father would die of shame! We didn't bring you up to behave like this! You and Harry could have died! I am absolutely disgusted! Your father's now facing an inquiry at work and it's entirely your fault! If you put another toe out of line, we'll bring you straight home!_ "

The Howler turned to Ginny and it suddenly spoke to her in a loving and quiet voice, "Oh, and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud." With that, the Howler turned to Ron, and blew a raspberry at him before it burst into flames and crumpled into ash on the table.

A few people laughed, some which sounded like it was from the Slytherin table, a few from the Ravenclaw table, and Hufflepuff table.

"That's a Red Howler?" Craig asked Lisa, stunned.

"Yes," Lisa said. "Morgan got one, before."

Morgan was Lisa's older sister, who happened to be in Slytherin. From what Lisa says, Morgan was 'one of the good Slytherins.'

"Wait, Red Howler?" Jasmine asked. "There are different types of coloured Howlers?"

"Yes," Lisa said. "My mum once got a Tan Howler. It spoke in an official tone."

"Oh," Jasmine asked.

"What did your sister do to get a Howler?" Craig asked.

Lisa shook her head, "I'm not telling. It's embarrassing."

Professor Flitwick walked down the aisle, passing out course schedules for the year.

Jasmine took hers and looked at it.

Charms were with Gryffindor, Herbology with Slytherins, Potions with Hufflepuff, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor, Transfiguartion with Slytherin, and History of Magic were with Hufflepuff.

"Since when did we have Defense with Gryffindor?" Jasmine asked confused.

"Beats me," Craig said.

Jasmine looked at her schedule again. She frowned, "Seriously, since when do we have Defense with Gryffindor?"

"Lockhart specifically asked to have the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw second years have the same class together." Flitwick stated in a somewhat disapproving tone.

"Oh, okay," Jasmine said, frowning. _Are teachers allowed to do that?_ She wondered.

Since it was Wednesday, she had Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and History of Magic.

"Why are you boxing in Defense Against the Dark Arts with hearts?" Craig asked looking at Lisa, whose face turned red.

"Gilderoy Lockhart isn't that _bad_ looking, I'll admit it. He did do all this stuff, so I guess he can be considered brave," Jasmine admitted.

Craig slid down the table to sit next to Michael Corner who seemed to be in mid-conversation with Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein. The three Ravenclaws looked at Craig, who looked like he was trying to pretend to be interested in their conversation.

Jasmine looked at her schedule, "It looks like Transfiguration is first."

"We better get going," Lisa said.

Jasmine shrugged, "I guess." She scooped the last bit of porridge in her mouth before getting up. Craig stayed sitting with Michael, Terry, and Anthony.

Lisa and Jasmine walked away.

* * *

Transfiguration was an interesting class because they had to turn beetles into buttons. Jasmine managed to turn two beetles into buttons and noticed that Craig had managed to turn four beetles into buttons.

When they started to go to Herbology, Craig was sort of in a bad mood. He muttered something about Hermione probably making ten buttons.

Jasmine wasn't sure why Craig struck up a sort of rivalry with Hermione, but he did. Maybe it was because they were two Muggle-borns, thrown into this new word.

Jasmine frowned, "How old was Emma before she…?"

"Thirteen," Craig said frowning as they went to the greenhouses. "Why?"

Before Jasmine could say anything, she noticed a tree in the distance with its branches in slings and she arched an eyebrow at it. "I suppose that Harry and Ron crashed into the Whomping Willow."

"Greenhouse three, today, chaps," Professor Sprout said.

Craig inhaled sharply and looked excited, "That's where the dangerous plants are."

Professor Sprout looked like she was going to say something but changed her mind.

Jasmine and Lisa looked at each other, before going inside the greenhouse.

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" Professor Sprout asked.

Jasmine and Craig both raised their hands in unison.

"Mr Strange," Professor Sprout said.

"Mandrakes are powerful in that they restore people who have been cursed their original state or can restore them when they have been _petrified_ ," Craig said, growing excited with each word.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw," Professor Sprout said. "The Mandrakes are forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Jasmine and Craig raised their hands so fast, they somehow backhanded each other. They dropped their hands to rub at their faces and Jasmine could've sworn she heard Malfoy snicker at that.

Jasmine stated, "Their cries are fatal to everyone who hears it."

At the same time Craig said, "Their cries can kill you."

"Five points to Ravenclaw," Professor Sprout stated, staring at the two.

"If you two decided not to slap each other, we could've gotten five more points," Lisa stated.

"Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young," Professor Sprout explained. She pointed to a row of deep trays and it seemed like everyone stepped forward to get a look.

There was about a hundred or so tufty, purplish-green in colour plants growing in rows.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," Professor Sprout said.

There was a mad dash to get different coloured earmuffs, instead of the fuzzy pink ones, which Jasmine ended up with.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are _completely_ covered. When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up." Professor said, "Right—earmuffs on!"

Jasmine put the earmuffs on, which shut out all sounds. Professor Sprout put her earmuffs on, rolled the sleeves up on her robes, grabbed the leaves of the plant, and pulled hard.

Out came a very small, muddy, and very ugly baby. He had pale green, mottled skin and was clearly screaming at the top of his lungs.

The person next to Jasmine fell and she looked over to see that it was Mandy who passed out. Oddly enough, she was wearing earmuffs.

She looked up to see Professor Sprout covering the Mandrake with soil until only the leaves poked out. She gave a thumbs-up and Jasmine removed the earmuffs.

"Oh, dear," Professor Sprout said, sounding indifferent. "Someone forgot their earmuffs, too."

Jasmine looked at Mandy's body and then at the teacher. "She didn't, she just fainted."

"Oh," Professor Sprout said.

"Should I try and wake her up?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll do that as you work," Professor Sprout said. "As our Mandrakes are seedlings, their cries won't kill yet. However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it's time to pack up.

Four to a tray—there is a large supply of pots here—" Jasmine could've sworn she saw something creeping over Professor Sprout's shoulder, "—compost sacks over there—and be careful of the Venomous Teneacula, it's teething." She slapped a spiky, dark red plant which caused it to retract its feelers, which was making their way up her shoulder.

Professor Sprout managed to shake Mandy awake, who joined Jasmine, Craig, and Lisa at the tray.

"I can't wait for our lessons with Lockhart," Mandy said. "He's awfully brave. I don't think I could've traveled with vampires. I would be too worried that they would kill me."

"Or turn me into their puppet," Craig muttered.

"What about hanging out with a Banshee? I would be paranoid when I heard it scream," Lisa said.

Jasmine and Craig looked at each other, before putting their earmuffs on. Yeah, Jasmine read the books, but she was at the crossroads of believing and being in disbelief.

After that, Jasmine realized that it was a particular hard lesson. The Mandrakes didn't want to come out of their pots and didn't want to be moved into a new pot either. She had noticed that Malfoy had stuck his finger in a Mandrake's mouth, which caused it to bite him.

Jasmine had to have Mandy's help with wrestling a Mandrake into a pot, because every time she was going to pour compost on the Mandrake, it tried getting out of the pot. When the lesson was over, Jasmine was sweaty, aching, dirty, and wanting some nice cold water, despite the overcast sky showing signs of rain.

* * *

After washing off and eating some food, Jasmine, Craig, and Lisa ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione on the steps leading to the courtyard.

"What do you have this afternoon?" Harry asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Jasmine said. "Did you have Herbology this morning?"

"Yeah," Harry asked, confused.

"Did someone faint?" Jasmine asked.

"Neville," Harry answered, "why?"

"Mandy fainted, too," Craig responded.

Jasmine noticed a first year, she was sure it was Colin Creevey, watching them, holding a Muggle camera.

"I think Colin is staring at you," Jasmine whispered to Harry.

Harry seemed confused, "Who?"

Colin stepped forward, "All right, Harry? I'm—I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think—would it be all right if—can I have a picture?"

Harry stated blankly, "A picture?"

Jasmine nudged Harry, "You know what a picture is, Harry. Dudley has his picture taken all the time. Have you seen the wall?"

Harry turned to look at her.

"So I can prove I've met you," Colin said eagerly. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead—" He looked at Harry's forehead and Jasmine narrowed her eyes at him. "—and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll _move_."

Jasmine looked at Lisa and Craig at that. She wasn't entirely sure that dipping a sketchbook in a potion would work.

"It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you—" he looked imploringly at Harry. "Maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you?"

Jasmine noticed that Harry was looking uncomfortable, so she looked at Colin. "If you want a picture of him, you have to take one of me, too. After all, I am his twin sister."

Colin looked at her, frowning and looked at Harry.

Harry nodded, "She is my sister."

"I didn't hear anything about Harry having a sister," Colin said.

"She's not mentioned in the history books as often as me," Harry replied.

"Well, maybe I can get a picture of the both of you and you both can sign it," Colin said.

Now Jasmine was uncomfortable at the thought.

" _Signed photos?_ You're giving out _signed photos_ , Potters?" Malfoy asked in a loud and scathing voice.

"Oh, great, this beastly child," Craig muttered and they turned to look at Malfoy, who was flanked by Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson.

"Everyone line up!" Malfoy shouted at the crowd. "Harry and Jasmine Potter are handing out signed photos!"

"No, we're not," Harry said hands clenching into fists. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"You're just jealous," Colin piped up.

Jasmine winced and stepped back to Lisa and Craig. She knew that Malfoy was just bitter that she and Harry turned down Malfoy's offer of friendship.

" _Jealous_?" Malfoy asked, "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks." He looked at Jasmine, "Or on my upper arms, either. I don't think getting my head and arm cut open makes you that special, myself."

Crabbe and Goyle started sniggering as that was the funniest thing ever. Jasmine wasn't sure how that was funny, considering Dudley had more hilarious comebacks and insults than that.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," Ron said, angrily. Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles menacingly.

"Be careful, Weasley," Malfoy sneered. "You don't want to start any trouble or your mummy'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. "' _If you put another toe out of line_ '—"

A group of fifth year Slytherins busted out laughing at that.

"At least his mother has the decency to punish him, unlike your mother, you hell-child," Craig said. He paused, as if thinking that he could've done better than 'hell-child.'

Malfoy looked at Craig and eyed him, possibly to come up with something scathing. "No one told you to open your mouth, you—"

"What's all this, what's all this?" Lockhart asked.

"Oh, god," Craig groaned. Jasmine agreed with him on that.

Lockhart was wearing turquoise robes. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

Jasmine started, "No—"

Lockhart flung his arm around Jasmine's shoulders and then Harry's. He sounded jovial, "I shouldn't have asked. We meet again, Harry and Jasmine."

Jasmine hoped that she wasn't alone in burning with humiliation. Craig looked annoyed and she couldn't help but notice that Michael Corner among the group with some weird look on his face.

"Come on, Mr Creevey," said Lockhart beaming at Colin. "A triple portrait can't do better than that, and the _three_ of us will sign it for you."

Lisa was looking practically smitten at the sight of Lockhart.

Colin fumbled for his camera and took a picture. Jasmine hoped her face wasn't red, because it springs to mind Dudley's 'affectionate' nickname, 'Tomato Face'.

The bell rang, signaling the start of afternoon classes.

"Off you go, move along there," Lockhart started.

Jasmine tried wiggling out from under Lockhart's arm, but he held on tightly.

Michael Corner walked by and whispered in her ear, "He's a daft bastard," before walking along with Anthony and Terry.

Jasmine couldn't help but giggle, but Harry gave her a strange look, witnessing the whole thing.

"A word to the wise, Harry and Jasmine," Lockhart started. He was trying to sound paternally, but it was falling flat, in Jasmine's opinion. The only paternal figures she thought of were Mr Weasley and Dr Strange, Craig's father. "I covered up for you both back there with young Creevey—if he was photographing me, too, your schoolmates won't think you're setting yourself up to much…"

"We didn't—" Harry started.

"Malfoy started—" Jasmine stammered.

Deaf to their counterarguments, Lockhart swept them down a corridor lined with staring students and up a staircase.

"Let me just say that handing out signed pictures at this stage of your careers isn't sensible—looks a tad bigheaded, Harry and Jasmine, to be frank. There may well come a time when, like me, you'll need to keep a stack handy wherever you go, but—" he gave a little chuckle, "I don't think you're quite there yet."

Jasmine and Harry both looked at each other. Jasmine was glad to have someone to look at. She rolled her eyes at him, showing she wasn't buying this load of dung. Michael's words of Lockhart being a daft bastard came to mind.

They finally reached Lockhart's class and Lockhart finally let go of them at least. Jasmine and Harry straightened their robes and entered the classroom. The both of them sat at the last two desks in the very back. Jasmine pretended to busy herself with piling all seven of Lockhart's books on the desk to avoid looking at the real thing. She had to tell herself that Lockhart did all these heroics so there was a reason why he was so famous. The rest of the class came clattering in, so Lisa and Craig sat down on either side of her. Hermione and Ron sat down on either side of Harry.

"What was that all about?" Lisa asked, frowning.

"Hell if I know," Jasmine whispered to them. "He just came swooping in like…" she trailed off.

"He was clinging to you two like a cheap suit." Craig whispered to her, "Although my dad has a different word in place of 'suit'. He doesn't want me to use that word, though."

Jasmine wondered what the word was when Michael, who had taken the seat in front of them, turned to her. "Are you okay?"

Jasmine was confused, "Yeah."

Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. Craig coughed into his shoulder, like what his dad did in Flourish and Blotts.

Lockhart reached forward and picked up Neville's copy of _Travels with Trolls,_ and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front. "Me," he pointed at it and winked as well.

"So?" Craig whispered.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honoray Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award—but I don't want to talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling_ at her!" Lockhart said.

There was silence and Michael coughed this time. Jasmine couldn't help but smirk.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books—well done," Lockhart continued, "I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about—just to check how well you've read, how much you've taken in—"

When he handed out the test papers, he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minute—start— _now_!"

Jasmine balked at the test.

 _1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite colour?  
_ _2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?  
_ _3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockart's greatest achievement to date?_

On and on it went about Gilderoy Lockhart, and she got to the last question.

 _54\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

"You've got to be kidding me?" Craig whispered.

Twenty minutes into the test, Jasmine looked over at Craig's test.

For number two she noticed that Craig had written: _To be the_ _Master of Puppets, to pull people's strings and smash their dreams._

She noticed that on number three, he put: _Fighting Fire with Fire, because the gods were laughing and you took your last breath to Fight Fire with Fire, despite bursting with fear._

"What. Are. You. Writing?" Jasmine hissed at him confused.

"Metallica songs and lyrics, it'll be funny," Craig whispered back, grinning widely.

One question was asking how Gilderoy Lockhart defeated the Bandon Banshee. Craig put: _She was the Thing That Should Not Be, so you summoned a cult and played some twisted sounds._

Jasmine blinked and looked at her quiz.

Time was up and Gilderoy Lockhart gathered their papers and rifled through them.

"Tut, tut—hardly any of you remembered that my favorite colour is lilac. I say so in _Year with the Yeti_. And a few of you need to read _Wandering with Werewolves_ more carefully—I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples—though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!"

He gave them a rougish wink.

"…but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions—good girl! In fact," he flipped the paper over, "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Ganger?"

Hermione raised a hand, which Jasmine noticed was trembling. "Excellent!" Lockhart beamed with pride. "Quite excellent! Taken ten points for Gryffindor! And so—to business—" He bent down behind his desk.

Jasmine looked at Craig who had his arms crossed on the desk; his head was tilted down, and seemed to be looking up from his eyebrows. It kind of reminded her of the look that Jack Torrance had in _the Shining_. Instead of looking psychotic or deranged, Craig just looked really angry.

She looked at Lockhart to see that he was setting a covered cage on the desk.

"Now—be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm," Lockhard stated.

Jasmine leaned forward.

"Do you think it's a boggart?" Terry asked Michael.

Lockhart said in a low voice, "I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them." With that he ripped off the cover off the cage.

Anthony started, "Is that—"

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies," Lockhart said.

Seamus Finnigan snorted.

Jasmine looked at the Cornish Pixies which were electric blue; about eight inches long, and had pointy faces. Once the cover was removed, they started jabbering, rocketing around, rattling the bars of the cage, and making bizarre faces at the people near them.

"Yes?" Lockhart asked.

"Well, they're not—they're not very—dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked out.

"Don't be sure. Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!" Lockhart looked at the cage. "Right then," he said in a loud voice. "Let's see what you make of them!" He opened the cage and all hell broke loose.

The pixies shot out in all different directions. Two pixies grabbed Neville and hauled up in the air, setting him on the chandelier. Pixies shot towards the back window, smashing it, showering them with broken glass and Jasmine had to cover her head with her arms.

The pixies grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with the ink. The wastebasket was upended. Pixies grabbed several bags and books, tossing them out the window. Most of the class ran out of the room. Michael grabbed Jasmine's arm. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

A few pixies grabbed a large portrait of the Lockhart, who went to grab it.

Jasmine took her arm back, "Sorry. I can't."

Michael hesitated, but stayed, until Terry ran in, grabbed Michael's arm, "Come on. Let's go." He dragged Michael out of the room.

"But I don't want to go with you," Michael said.

" _Peskipiksi Pesternomi!_ " Lockhart bellowed.

A pixie grabbed Lockhart's wand and threw it out the back window.

"Well, I'll ask you six to just nip the rest of them back into their cage," Lockhart said, as he ran into his office slamming the door shut.

" _Immobulus_ ," Craig said, pointing his wand at three pixies, freezing them.

With that, they went round, freezing and putting the pixies back in the cage, minus Ron.

"Can you _believe_ him?" Ron asked, as they went to their next class.

"He just wanted us to give us some hands-on experience," Hermione stated.

"I agree with Hermione," Lisa said.

" _Hands-on_?" Harry asked, incredulous. "Hermione, Lisa…he didn't have a clue what he was doing—"

"Rubbish," Hermione stated. "You've read his books—look at all those amazing things he's done—"

"He _says_ he's done," Ron muttered.

Craig, Harry, Ron, and Jasmine exchanged looks with each other.

* * *

A/N: Craig sure is the master of eloquence with lines like 'beastly child' and 'hell-child'.


	6. Essays and Explanations

On Thursday, Jasmine had Potions class, which happened to be one of her favourite class, even though Harry hated it and it took place in the dungeon.

Professor Snape had made them make a Sleeping Draught. He walked in between the aisles, criticizing their work.

Jasmine had heard that Snape favoured Slytherins, but for some reason, Snape had stopped criticizing her work a few months into her first year. She was in the middle of stirring her potion when Snape stopped at her table. He leaned down and eyed her work.

"Stir it a little bit more gently," Snape said passing her a piece of parchment. Jasmine took it and stirred the potion a little bit more gently. After she set it aside to simmer a little, she looked at the parchment.

In spindly handwriting, it told her that the class had two nine inch essays to do on when the Sleeping Draught and Swelling Solution was invented, like who discovered them, what the key ingredients are, and when and why the first major use of it were. She thought it was kind of weird to do an essay after making the Sleeping Draught, which was due on Saturday afternoon. She set aside the parchment regardless and wondered if getting parchment with a homework assignment was a thing now.

* * *

Jasmine tried to avoid Lockhart to the best of ability. Among the nine inch essays and the books she had to look for to get the history behind the potions, she had to help out with _Bloodthirsty & Ruthless_ and tried to get up the nerve to ask Lockhart about the spell to make the pictures move. They decided to forgo the idea of making a potion to make the pictures move.

On Friday, in Charms, Ron's wand had shot out of his wand and hit Professor Flitwick in the middle of his forehead, giving him a large green boil, much to the horror of the Ravenclaws.

Saturday morning, Jasmine was looking the _Book of Potions_ which she checked out from the library, to aide her in essays with the history part, which was helpful.

She was finishing her essay on the Swelling Solution, when Hedwig swooped down to drop a note in front of her.

It was from Hagrid, asking if she was willing to come down for tea around nine. She grabbed Lisa's arm and looked at the time. She had six minutes to get down to Hagrid's hut. She knew that Hagrid would've asked Harry, Hermione, and Ron the same thing. So she gathered her stuff and stuck it in her messenger bag.

"See you two later," She called as she rushed down to Hagrid's hut. After knocking on the door, Hagrid allowed her in. After getting some tea, she sat down on the couch and pulled out her essays and _Book of Potions_. She almost got slobbered on by Fang.

Hagrid looked at her, setting a cup down next to her, "Yer doing work here?"

"Sorry, Hagrid. Snape assigned this essays and it's due in the afternoon," Jasmine said.

Hagrid looked a little confused, but it was hard to tell with the beard and wild mess of hair. He was going to say something, but there was a knock on the hut door. Hagrid went to answer it and it was Gilderoy Lockhart, wearing pale mauve robes.

Jasmine nearly groaned and tried to cover her face with her hair. It was like everywhere she turned, he was there.

"Hello, Reubeus!" Lockhart greeted, walking in without being invited.

 _I want to lecture him on manners,_ Jasmine thought. _Oh, god, I sounded like Aunt Petunia._

"Hullo Professor Lockhart," Hagrid replied, gruffly. "What brings yeh here?"

"I came to offer advice on getting kelpies out of the well," Lockhart said. "After all, I had defeated the Bandon Banshee. You heard about that, I assume."

Hagrid looked at Jasmine, who looked back at him. She rolled her eyes, showing that she didn't believe him. His beard twitched and Jasmine could tell that he was smiling. She looked at her essay and continued to look through _The Book of Potions_.

"I may have heard abou' it once or twice," Hagrid responded, flatly.

Lockhart looked insulted, "Once or twice?"

"Why are yeh here?" Hagrid repeated. "I have a guest."

Lockhart looked at Jasmine, back at Hagrid, and then back at Jasmine. "Jasmine, I hope you and Harry not still handing out signed photos. We had a talk about that."

"I'm doing homework, Professor," Jasmine replied flatly.

"I highly doubt that they're handing out signed photos," Hagrid responded. "They're more famous than yeh ever will be."

Lockhart looked insulted. "I'm not here to talk about that," Lockhart said. "I'm here to talk about Kelpies in the well. I have banished a banshee. I expect you read all about that."

"No," Hagrid stated, flatly. "I never read yer books."

Again, Lockhart looked insulted. "How can you not read them? Don't you know anything about my exploits?"

"No," Hagrid responded again.

For some reason, Lockhart stormed outside the hut, saying loudly, "It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing! If you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book. I'm surprised you haven't already got one—I'll sign one tonight and send it over. Well good-bye!"

"Wow, what a daft bastard," Jasmine said, recalling Michael's words.

Hagrid's beard twitched, like he was smiling, "Righ', Jasmine."

There was a knock on the door, gently this time.

"Oh, god, he's back," Jasmine groaned. "Maybe he's here to apologize."

Hagrid opened the door and said, "Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me—come in, come in—thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again—"

Jasmine looked up when Harry and Hermione supported Ron over the threshold. They sat him down in a chair, as Harry explained that Ron was trying to curse someone and the curse back fired, hitting him instead.

"Better out than in," Hagrid said, in a way to cheerful voice. He plopped a large copper bucket down on Ron's lap. "Get 'em all up, Ron."

"I don't think there's anything to do except wait for it to stop," said Hermione, anxiously, watching Ron bend over the bucket. "That's a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand—"

Hagrid was bustling around making them tea. Fang got up from Jasmine's lap and went to slobber over Harry instead. Jasmine looked at Fang, "Traitor!"

"What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?" Harry asked scratching behind Fang's ears. He looked at Jasmine's open book and parchment. "Or was he trying to give you advice on your…essay?"

"It's for Potions, Harry," Jasmine explained. "Snape gave us a parchment, remember? It said the essays were due in the afternoon."

Hermione looked confused and was going to say something, but Hagrid interrupted, "Givin' me advice on getting' kelpies out of a well," growled Hagrid, setting cups down. "Like I don' know. An' bangin' on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle."

"I know, if it was true, I would wear Aunt Petunia's pink poodle skirt," Jasmine responded and noticed how Harry shuddered at that.

"I don't know why you keep wearing that. Or keep it around," Harry said.

In a high-pitched voice, Hermione said, "I think you're both being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job—"

"He was the on'y one. Getting' very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're starting' ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted long fer a while now. So tell me," Hagrid said, jerking his head at Ron. "Who was he tryin' ter curse?"

"Malfoy called Hermione something—it must've been really bad, because everyone went wild," Harry explained.

Jasmine gripped her ink bottle so hard, it shattered, silver ink spraying down Hagrid's table. Hagrid just went over, wiped up the ink and broken bits of glass.

"It was bad," Ron said in a hoarse voice, emerging over the tabletop, pale and sweating. "Malfoy called her 'Mudblood,' Hagrid—" Ron dived down as a fresh wave of slugs made their appearance and Hagrid looked outraged.

Jasmine went to wash her hands from the silver ink.

"He didn'!" Hagrid growled.

"He did," Hermione said.

"Er—what's a Mudblood?" Harry asked.

"It's about the most insulting thing Malfoy could think of," Ron gasped.

"Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born," Hermione explained.

"Like Craig, for example," Jasmine said.

"That's the word you didn't want to use when Ron, Fred, and George came to rescue us," Harry recalled.

"Yeah, and on Wednesday, I'm sure Malfoy was going to call Craig a Mudblood after Craig called him a hell-child," Jasmine responded. "There really isn't a difference, Craig's the second in class. There's a reason he was sorted in Ravenclaw. He's not really bothered by it, but I think it does hurt him a little."

Ron started explaining, "There are some wizards—like Malfoy's family—"

"And the Parkinsons," Jasmine cut in, going over to pack up her book and parchment. She was glad that the ink didn't spill all over her essay and that she finished it.

"They think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood." Ron explained and gave a small burp. "The rest of us know that it doesn't matter," Ron said. "Look at Neville Longbottom—he's pure-blood and he can hardly stand up a cauldron the right way up."

"An' they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can' do," Hagrid said proudly.

"It's a disgusting thing to call someone," Ron said. "Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It's ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half-bloods anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles, we'd've died out."

"Well, I don' blame yeh fer tryin' ter curse him, Ron," Hagrid said loudly to be heard over the sound of Ron vomiting up slugs. "Bu' maybe it was a good thing yer wand backfired. 'Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin' up ter school if yeh'd cursed his son. Least yer not in trouble."

Jasmine wondered what would've happened if Craig was there. Craig probably would've called Malfoy an 'rooster-lamp' or 'hairless monkey' or something equally insulting and creative.

"Harry, Jasmine," Hagrid said, abruptly. "Gotta bone ter pick with yeh both. I've heard that you've bin giving out signed photos. How come I haven't got one?"

"Why have photos when you can have the real deal?" Jasmine asked.

"We were not giving out signed photos!" Harry responded hotly. "If Lockhart's still spreading that around—"

Hagrid started laughing. "I'm on'y jokin,'" he patted Harrry on the back, sending him face first into the table. Jasmine went over to make sure that his glasses weren't broken. Or his nose. "I knew yeh hadn't really. I told Lockhart yeh didn't need ter. Yer more famous than him without tryin'."

"Bet he didn't like that," Harry said, shaking Jasmine off.

"He did not," Jasmine responded.

"Don't think he did," Hagrid replied. "An' then I told him I'd never read one o' his books an' he decided to go." He grabbed a plate and held it out to Ron, "Treacle toffee, Ron?"

"No thanks," Ron replied, weakly, "Better not risk it."

In a way, Jasmine felt bad for Ron. In their first year, they didn't really get along, because he thought that Snape was trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone. When she tried to defend him, Ron accused Snape of favouring Jasmine and accused her of liking him back.

"Come see what I've been growing," Hagrid said.

Jasmine looked at the time. She had plenty of time to see what it was.

The four second years followed Hagrid out back where the vegetable patch was. There was a large patch of the largest pumpkins that Jasmine had ever seen was residing. They were the size of boulders.

Hagrid seemed happy. "Getting' on well, aren't they? Fer the Halloween feast…should be big enough by then."

Jasmine hoped that this year, there wouldn't be a troll that she had to fight in the girls' lavatory.

"What've you been feeding them?" Harry asked looking at Hagrid.

"Well, I've been givin' them—you know—a bit of help—" Hagrid started.

"An Engorgement Charm, I suppose," Hermione said, with a tone halfway between disapproval and amusement. "Well, you've done a good job on them."

Hagrid turned to Ron, "That's what yer little sister said. Said she was jus' lookin' round the grounds, but I reckon she was hopin' she might run inter someone else at my house." He winked at Harry. "If yeh ask me, _she_ wouldn't say no ter a signed—"

"Oh, shut up," Harry said. Ron snorted with laughter and sprayed the ground with slugs.

"Watch it!" Hagrid roared, yanking Ron away from the pumpkins.

As they walked up to the castle when it was almost lunchtime. Harry had told Jasmine about the picture that Colin had taken. It was a black and white photo that moved. Apparently Jasmine and Lockhart got into a tug-of-war match over Harry. Jasmine had somehow won and the both of them had ran out of the shoot, causing Lockhart to slump against the white edge of the frame in defeat. Jasmine had to crack up at that. When they got in the castle, they were intercepted by Professor McGonagall.

"There you are Mr Potter—Weasley," McGonagall said.

Jasmine turned to look at her, "I have to go turn in my essays to Professor Snape." She hurried off to the dungeons, hoping to catch him before he left to eat or whatever it was that he does during Saturday. She got to his classroom and knocked on the door to his office.

"Enter," Snape said in the monotone voice of his. She walked in, noticing the walls were filled with jars with…weird, revolting things. She was sure one jar was filled with bat spleens and another was filled with puffer-fish eyes.

Snape looked at her, "Yes, Potter?" He was grading papers.

Jasmine reached in her messenger bag and took out the two rolls of parchment. She held them out. "Here are the essays that you wanted. They're ten inches because I needed to add in a few more sentences."

Snape looked at her and Jasmine set them on the desk. She looked at the small jars on the shelves and noticed that Snape opened up both essays. He looked up at her. "You may leave."

Jasmine left the office and hurried off to the Great Hall.

* * *

A/N: I was considering making it longer, but I feel like that it was a great way to end the chapter.


	7. The Writing on the Wall

A/N: Sorry for the hiatus. I was focusing more on The Calm Before the Storm: Year 2. I also had no clue to write in Jasmine's adventure and spread it out to cover multiple chapters, but I figured to toss it all in one chapter.

* * *

When October came, it brought a damp chill and a breakout of colds along with it. Jasmine had been one of the victims that had to take some Pepperup Potion that had a slight embarrassing side-effect of steam coming out of one's ears. She had seen Ginny, who had been looking pale recently had taken some, and the steam had made it look like Ginny's hair was on fire.

Over the past few weeks in October, Craig, Lisa, and Jasmine had taken to writing _Bloodthirsty & Ruthless_ in empty classrooms. Sure, the Ravenclaw common room was made for doing work in, but too many people were walking around and Craig liked having his privacy with his graphic novels.

On Halloween, a few hours before the feast, Harry had invited Jasmine to go to Nearly Headless Nick's Death Day party, but Jasmine declined, because she figured that Moaning Myrtle was going to show up, and she didn't want to deal with Myrtle's high-pitched voice, so she declined, saying that she had graphic novel business to take care of. Along with the fact that Nearly Headless Nick was Gryffindor's resident ghost, and she didn't feel like she would've belonged there, considering that she was a Ravenclaw.

Craig, Lisa, and Jasmine were finishing up the graphic novel in an empty classroom, when Lockhart wandered in and looked at them.

"Jasmine," Lockhart said smiling widely. "What do you got there?" He walked over and Craig slammed the sketchbook closed.

"Just writing a graphic novel," Jasmine said.

Lockhart shook his head and tutted. "Jasmine, Jasmine, Jasmine. There are a lot of bars to fame and writing an autobiography is one of the highest bars there is. I think you're setting yourself to higher standards. After all, you're not even close to finishing Hogwarts. You, what, went on one measly adventure with Harry?"

"It's not an autobiography. It's a graphic novel," Jasmine responded flatly.

"It involves a sort of contest," Lisa said, in a semi-shrilly voice that was unlike her. "We were thinking of using a spell that makes the pictures move, but since we have no practice to make them move, we were going to ask you. After all, you defeated that banshee, spent a year with a yeti, and wandered with werewolves."

Jasmine was trying hard not to laugh since she knew where it was going. Craig had to look away and Jasmine saw that he was fighting a smile or a laugh.

Lockhart seemed flattered. "All right, I'll do it for you three." He rolled up the sleeves on his robes and said a spell that sounded more like gibberish to Jasmine, before swishing the wand down to point at the sketchbook.

With a loud clap like thunder, a tornado of colour swirled right above the sketchbook. The colors swirled high, and straight out the classroom door, leaving the three Ravenclaws and Lockhart standing there.

A black-haired girl, about eighteen appeared in the doorway. It looked like she had blood spatter on her shirt and trousers. She smiled wickedly and ran down the hallway.

Lisa looked horrified, "Holy Mary, Mother of God."

"Oh no," Jasmine said worried.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Your characters are moving in your graphic novel. What harm can your real life characters do?" Lockhart asked nonchalantly.

Craig sputtered, "they're murderers, you moldy bagel!"

Lockhart looked at them, "in that case…" He grabbed Jasmine and Lisa's shoulders. "If you don't fix this, I'm going to have to expel you."

Jasmine wanted to point out that Lockhart had no authority on expelling them as that power resided with Professor Flitwick and the Ministry of Magic.

"You can't—" Craig started but shutting up.

"Now, let's go down to the Halloween feast and act like nothing happened, because we don't want to look suspicious if we don't show up." Lockhart said through gritted teeth, smiling widely. It was a little creepy, but they followed him down the corridor to the Great Hall.

Jasmine was worrying. There were six characters, five because Eliza was the one who orchestrated the competition, where five characters had to endure a competition where one person remains standing. The black-haired girl was Roxanne and she was the worse of the lot.

The good thing was that the characters actually wait till it's nighttime before setting up traps and actually engaging in fighting with each other.

There were footsteps rushing at them from behind. Jasmine turned to see that it was a red headed man, Jeffery. She pointed her wand at him and said, " _Petrificus Totalus._ "

Jeffery stiffened and then fell backwards. The little group ran over to the man, who looked a bit papery up close, yet something about him looked real. His clothes looked a little blood-splattered and he looked a bit evil, in Jasmine's opinion.

"Well done, Craig. He does look like a murderer." Jasmine said and Craig smiled proudly.

"It's just the clothes," Lisa said. "How do we get rid of him?"

Craig looked thoughtful and took out his wand. He made a hand movement and said, " _Finite Incantatum_." There was jet of red light and the graphic novel character vanished.

"Yes, very good Craig," Lockhart said. "If you waited a few more seconds, I would've used the spell myself."

"I think you've done enough," Craig said, crossing his arms, and using a condescending tone.

They walked down into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with live bats that fluttered like dark clouds and swooped down the table, making Hagrid's Jack-o'-lanterns stutter. The pumpkins were big enough to sit three people inside, and the golden candles and plates glittered invitingly.

Two Hufflepuffs walked by whispering something about hearing Dumbledore booking a skeleton dancing troupe. They walked into the hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Where's Harry, Hermione, and Ron?" Lisa asked, confused.

"They're going to Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party," Jasmine responded.

"Deathday Party?" Craig asked confused.

"To celebrate Nearly Headless Nick being dead for five hundred years," Jasmine answered.

Dumbledore stood up and there was a sudden hush over the Great Hall. She turned to look at him.

"Before we get started on our Halloween feast, first some live entertainment," Dumbledore said. The door to the Great Hall open and about forty walking skeletons, wearing stovetop hats, like the kind Abraham Lincoln wore that Jasmine saw in a history book. Half of the skeletons were holding canes and half were holding orange ribbons, walked in.

The skeletons were bleached white and made some weird sort of clicking-clacking sound as they moved. Jasmine felt that the skeletons were way too uncanny for her taste, with the permanent smiles fixed in place, and their empty eye-sockets were to black and unfeeling.

Ten skeletons went in between the aisles and started up some sort of tap-dancing routine that involved waving the canes and ribbons round.

The skeletons moved to the front and got in a line. They proceeded to do some weird sort of dance, which involved putting their arms around each other and kicking high in the air however three skeleton feet flew off during the high kick, and skidded to a stop on the four House tables.

A skeletal foot stopped right in front of Malfoy, which caused Jasmine to burst out laughing. She was positive that it was all part of the show, as the dancing troupe proceeded to walk round to the Slytherin table, helped the one-footed skeleton put the foot back on the skeleton.

The skeletons proceeded to bow and take off their top hats to the Slytherins, made their way to the Hufflepuffs, bowed and took off their top hats to them, and then they went to the Gryffindors and also bowed and took off their top hats to them. They came to the Ravenclaws and bowed to them. However, the first skeleton actually held out its top hat to Jasmine. Jasmine awkwardly and hesitantly took the hat, while the skeleton walked her with its permanent smile and empty, unfeeling eye sockets. Jasmine watched the rest of the skeletons offered different students from the other Houses their top hats as well. Jasmine took the top hat and the skeletons walked out the Great Hall.

Food appeared on the plates and Jasmine set the top hat on her head before taking some pumpkin pasties.

"That wasn't as horrible as I thought it was going to be," Lisa said. Jasmine nodded, holding onto her top hat and taking a bite out of her pumpkin pasty.

"I think Emma would've enjoyed the skeletons dancing," Craig muttered, picking at his food.

Jasmine awkwardly patted his shoulder for comfort. "I'm positive that she had something like this at her wizarding school."

"Ilvermorny," Craig said.

"Yeah," Jasmine responded.

"We really need to get the graphic novel characters," Lisa whispered.

"Right," Jasmine said.

"We got Jeffery. There's Roxanne, Eliza, Connor, Sandra, and Thomas on the loose," Craig said, ticking them off on each finger. "We should get Roxanne first, because she's the worst of them all."

"Yeah, but we have to find them first," Lisa said taking a bite of pumpkin pie.

"Great," Jasmine muttered, eating some pecan pie.

"I know," Craig said. "We're idiots for asking that lonesome baboon to do the spell for us."

"Yup," Jasmine said, eyeing Lockhart with disgust. He was cheerfully talking to Professor Dumbledore.

Lisa whispered, "lonesome baboon?"

"Should we leave to go find Roxanne?" Jasmine whispered to them.

Lisa said, "yes."

"No," Craig said at the same time as Lisa. Jasmine and Lisa looked at Craig.

Lisa demanded, "why not?"

"It would look weird if we leave in the middle of the Halloween feast. Especially when it just barely started," Craig said. "We'll do it at night, right when they usually come out in the open."

"All…right," Lisa said, slowly and looking uncomfortable at the thought.

"Let's try to enjoy this feast, if word spreads about what we done, we might be done for," Jasmine whispered to them.

"They're not going to find out," Lisa said trying to sound reassuring. Jasmine wasn't sure who Lisa was trying to ease the worry; herself or Jasmine.

"Yeah," Craig said, sounding a little unsure himself.

Together, they ate their food in silence and Jasmine looked at the doors, expecting someone to come through it at any time. Maybe it would be Harry or one of the graphic novel characters.

"Do you honestly think that they're having fun at the Deathday Party?" Lisa asked, confused.

"Sounds dead boring to me," Craig joked.

* * *

After the feast ended, and together they made their way upstairs and down a corridor, together, only coming to a stop, because other students came to a stop as well.

"What is that hanging on the torch bracket?" Lisa asked, confused. Jasmine noticed that Lisa was taller than them.

Jasmine looked and they pushed to the front. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were standing in the middle of the corridor. There was water on the floor and there was red, glistening letters on the wall. There was something attached to the torch bracket.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. ' _Enemies of the Heir, beware_ ,'" Craig said, sounding slightly confused.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware," a voice shouted. Malfoy, on the other side of the corridor, pushed himself to the front. He smirked at Craig and Hermione, "You'll be next Mudbloods."

"Oh, go to hell, you insignificant little toe-rag!" Craig snarled out at him and Malfoy looked a little caught off guard at that insult.

Malfoy sneered and was probably going to use his new favourite insult when someone demanded, "What's going on, what's going on?" That was Filch, shouldering his way through the crowd, attracted to Malfoy and Craig's shouts. He saw the thing attached to the torch bracket and Filch looked horrified. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs Norris?"

Jasmine realized that it was Mrs Norris attached to the torch bracket and she was horrified, to realize that.

" _You!_ " Filch shrieked at someone. " _You!_ You've murdered my cat!" He seized the front of Harry's robes and shook him roughly. "You've murdered her!"

Jasmine ran forward and tried to remove Filch's hands. "Let go—"

"I'll kill you! I'll kill—" Filch shouted, shaking Harry as Jasmine grabbed at his hands.

" _Argus!_ " Dumbledore shouted, arriving on the scene, followed by a number of teachers.

Dumbledore swept by Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Jasmine, and removed Mrs Norris from the torch bracket.

"Where did you get that hat?" Harry whispered to Jasmine, eyeing the black top hat.

"The feast," Jasmine whispered back and she heard Ron moan at that mention of it.

"Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately," Dumbledore ordered. "Come with me, Argus," Dumbledore said, "You too, Mr Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr Weasley."

"Tell you what happened later," Harry whispered to Jasmine, who begrudgingly went to her two friends.

* * *

Back in the common room, Craig, Lisa, and Jasmine sat on a couch, watching as the entirety of the Ravenclaws went straight to the bookshelves. Jasmine had _The Book of Charms & Spells_ open and was looking through the book to find anything that might be of use as they looked for Roxanne.

"What is the Chamber of Secrets?" Jasmine asked Lisa, trying to make it look like they weren't up to something suspicious.

"I don't know," Lisa said. "It sounds familiar. Someone told me and Morgan about it, I think. It could've been one of my grandparents."

"Is it written in _Hogwarts: A History_?" Craig asked, confused.

"I don't know. It could be. I'll owl my parents tomorrow and ask them to send me my copy. I reckon that the school's copy would be checked out and have a waiting list."

"What do you think that Chamber of Secrets is?" Craig asked.

"Don't know. I think that's why they're all looking," Lisa said.

"This spell reveals secret passageways," Jasmine whispered to them, "its _Dissendium_. If the graphic novel characters know more about anything, it's secret passageways."

"Right," the two other said, together.

Jasmine closed the book and sighed. "Who wrote the message on the wall and attacked Mrs Norris?"

"You heard Malfoy. ' _You'll be next Mudbloods_ '," Craig said.

"He was at the feast," Lisa stated. "He wouldn't have time to attack Mrs Norris and write the message without getting red paint on his robes."

"If Malfoy is this supposed Heir, he would be going round bragging about it," Jasmine said. "There were other wizarding families in Slytherin too. I think the Parkinsons, the Notts, Malfoy, obviously, Greengrass, Davis, Carrows, the Blacks, as I've read and so on. They sort of look down on Muggle-borns as well."

"Salazar Slytherin lived a thousand years ago. For all I know, I could be a descendant through some Squib ancestor. It'll be hard to prove," Craig said.

Lisa looked over her shoulder, "I think they're going to be up for a little longer than we originally thought."

"How are we going to leave now?" Jasmine asked.

"Maybe we should go to bed?" Craig asked.

" _No._ They could be laying out traps as we speak," Lisa said.

Craig opened _Bloodthirsty & Ruthless_ and flipped through the pages. One trap was very intricate and deadly.

"We could say we're going to the library or something," Lisa said.

"It's closed," Jasmine pointed out.

"Let's just wait till everyone goes to bed and then leave," Craig said. "We'll have some time then to figure out what traps was laid out and dismantle it."

"It'll be quicker to use passageways," Jasmine said.

"So you've said," Craig replied.

Jasmine looked through _The Book of Charms & Spells_ some more.

* * *

When the last student cleared out of the common room, the three made their way to the door as quietly as possible. Jasmine stuffed her book in her messenger bag, which _Bloodthirsty & Ruthless_ resided as they walked down the spiral staircase.

" _Lumos_ ," Lisa said, holding out her wand. The tip started glowing and they gathered around the light, not wanting to take the chances by doing the same.

"Where do we even start?" Craig whispered, grabbing onto Jasmine's shoulders, as they walked closely together. Jasmine took out the graphic novel, hoping to find some sort of clues in it.

"Roxanne usually hangs out in the rooms in the Charms corridor," Jasmine whispered. "She might be there. Or, she might be on the staircase, trying to set up a trap."

"Let's try the staircase," Lisa said, "to disable the trap. Roxanne would lead us there, if we find her."

"Two of us should go to Roxanne; the other would serve as back-up. She'll lead us to the trap and one of us disables the trap, before we end up seriously injured or dead," Jasmine said.

"Right," Craig said.

"Who will go to Roxanne?" Lisa asked.

"I will go," Craig said. He looked at Jasmine and Lisa. "I volunteer Jasmine."

Jasmine nodded and they split up, Lisa heading to the staircase in the entrance hall, and the other two heading to the Charms corridor.

" _Lumos_ ," Jasmine said, holding up her wand.

There was a groan from the moving portraits. A portrait said, "Girl, turn that light out!"

Jasmine ignored that and they continued upstairs.

"What we really need is a map of the castle," Craig whispered to Jasmine.

Jasmine snorted, "a map of the castle is the stupidest idea I ever heard."

 _"One two, Roxy's coming for you,  
Three four, you hit the floor,  
Five six, you're skin's splitting,  
Seven eight, you're not screaming for more,  
Nine ten, you're now dead."_

A clear voice sang and there was a giggle like from a young girl.

"That was always a crappy rhyme," Craig whispered to Jasmine.

"I would like to see you come up with something better," Jasmine replied not insulted. She knew that her rhyming skills were terrible.

There was a girl, maybe around twelve, brown hair in two plaits skipping up and down the corridor. She was wearing a blue dress, like from _Alice and Wonderland_ and her arms where behind her back.

Sandra was Roxanne's little lackey, who took up an 'internship' with Roxanne in exchange for 'protection'. The twist was that Sandra was second worst compared to Roxanne and she was the one that ended up winning the contest, after killing Roxanne.

Jasmine held out her wand and whispered, " _Finite Incantatum_." A jet of red light hit Sandra and she disappeared.

"That was way too easy," Craig said.

Jasmine nodded and a tapestry on their right moved and Roxanne appeared from behind it, not looking to happy. She was scowling and she had her arms crossed in front of her chest. In one of her hands, she was holding a knife.

" _Finite Incantatum_ ," Craig said, pointing the wand at Roxanne, who dodged the stream of red light. The red light chipped the wall and she ran through the tapestry.

Jasmine groaned and they followed after her. It was hard to keep up with the eighteen year old, because she was annoyingly fast.

They chased her through the corridors, Jasmine keeping her wand glowing and Craig stopping every now and then to breathe. Jasmine's side was beginning to hurt from running.

Roxanne jumped over the trick staircase and this time a jet of red light hit her right as she jumped.

"I hate that woman," Craig said, leaning against the banister to inhale.

"Two down," Jasmine said to Lisa, who looked down at them. "We came across Sandra."

"Of course," Lisa said. "That leaves: Eliza, Connor, and Thomas."

"Yeah," Craig said. "Can we do that tomorrow?"

"No!" Lisa snapped. "We got to find them and get rid of them! I don't want to get expelled because of Lockhart's dumb-ass mistake!"

"They could be anywhere in this bloody castle," Jasmine said, taking out of the graphic novel. She flipped through it and stopped at a page, "'Eliza was always known as the woman in the high-tower.'" She closed it, "let's get to the Astronomy Tower."

Craig groaned, "Did you disable the traps?"

"As best as I can," Lisa said. "I think its harmless now."

"You think?" Jasmine shouted.

"I'm going to get Eliza," Craig said, going up a step. A rope dragged him up in the air and he diffiently didn't look amused.

Jasmine was horrified at that. "Lisa! You're going to use the Levitation spell on him and I'm going to use the Severing Charm on the ropes. You're going to gently put Craig down on the ground."

"A-all right," Lisa stuttered. " _Wingardium Leviosa_." She pointed her wand at Craig.

" _Diffindo_!" Jasmine said, pointing her wand at the rope holding Craig up. A light green light shot off and hit the rope, severing it and Craig was gently placed on the ground. He was shaking and Jasmine helped him stand up.

"Let's keep moving," Craig said. They slowly made their up to the Astronomy Tower.

" _Lumos_ ," Jasmine said, holding out her wand.

"Is…the light brighter than earlier?" Craig asked looking at the light.

It did seem a little brighter than earlier. Maybe fighting graphic novel characters was a fresh challenge that Ollivander said that the wand needed to burnish itself?

"What time is it?" Lisa asked and somewhere a clock chimed eleven times.

"It's eleven?" Jasmine hissed.

"At least we don't have school tomorrow," Craig responded.

They continued up to the astronomy tower, as quietly as they can. Once they got to the tower, Lisa slowly opened the door. Eliza was standing in front of the window, her back turned towards them. Her hands were behind her back. She had her brown hair in a plait and she had dark brown skin.

" _Finite Incantatum_ ," Lisa whispered, pointing her wand at Eliza. The woman vanished in a jet of light.

"For murderers, they really aren't that bright," Jasmine whispered. She took out her graphic novel and flipped through it. "Connor's in the…dungeons. Thomas is near the…basement, where the Hufflepuffs reside. Connor usually put traps in the third floor corridor."

They walked down the stairs and headed to the Dark Arts corridor, trying hard not to attract Filch's attention, although Jasmine figured he would be to busy grieving for Mrs Norris, to roam the castle for students out of bed.

As they headed to the third floor, they waited for Peeves to show up or at least the Bloody Baron.

Somewhere the clock chimed twelve times.

"It's midnight," Jasmine whispered.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Craig responded. "Without you, I would've figured that it was probably two o'clock."

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm," Jasmine replied cheerfully.

Craig started, "Back at you, Doctor D—"

"You two, _shh_ ," Lisa interrupted. "I hear humming."

They hid inside a classroom and peered out through the crack in the door.

There was Connor, a Latino, and he was holding rope as he walked down the hallway.

"Where did he get that rope?" Craig asked, confused.

"I don't know," Jasmine answered, confused as well.

Craig pointed the wand at Connor and said, " _Finite Incantatum_." Connor disappeared.

"All we need is Thomas," Lisa said.

They tried to make it to the basement as quickly as they can, but he wasn't round. They left and even searched the lavatories on all the floors, even Moaning Myrtle's lavatory.

"Where can he be?" Jasmine muttered to herself as she flipped through the pages of their graphic novel for clues. It wasn't any help, but he didn't have a favourite spot, like the others. That was what made him catch the others off guard.

They checked the secret passageways that they knew of but he wasn't there.

The clock chimed three times.

"We got to go to bed," Craig said. "We're running on practically no sleep."

"We got to find Thomas," Lisa snarled out.

"We practically searched the entire castle," Jasmine said and something occurred to her, "except for the greenhouses."

"I'm not going out there," Craig said, looking bewildered. "Who knows what is lurking out there at night."

Jasmine stared at him, "what do think is out there?"

Before Craig could reply, there was movement outside the classroom. Lisa opened the door and peered out. There was a shadow and there was Thomas.

Lisa exhaled, "I never thought I would be glad to see that beautiful, scary man."

Craig and Jasmine exchanged a look. Lisa held out her wand and said, " _Finite_ _Incantatum_!" He too vanished in red light.

"Let's go to bed," Craig said. "It's about time too."

They hurried off to Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to The Book Is Always Better for the subplot of the graphic novel characters coming to life.

I had to shorten it because I wasn't sure how to stretch it out.


	8. Chamber of Secrets & Plans

After the attack on Mrs Norris, it seemed like all everyone can do is talk about it. Filch paced the area where she was attacked, to try and keep it fresh in everyone's minds. Jasmine was to busy being worried that the teachers would somehow find out about the graphic novel character's coming to life.

They had seen Filch scrubbing at the writing on the wall with some sort of cleaner, but the message stayed put. Filch tried giving her detention for looking 'suspicious' and Lisa almost got detention for looking 'cheerful' over not being expelled.

Among that, Jasmine heard a conversation from Hufflepuffs; Ernie, a stout, blond haired pureblood and Justin Finch-Fletchey, a Muggle-born boy, spring up that she and Harry may be the Heirs of Slytherin, when she working in the library. So, she tried to stay away from those two Hufflepuffs as much as possible, and they did the same to her.

Ginny had been looking disturbed over what happened to Mrs Norris. Harry had told her that according to Ron, Ginny was a great cat lover.

One day, at breakfast, Jasmine heard Ron saying to Ginny, "You haven't gotten to know Mrs Norris. Honestly, we're better off without her. Stuff like this doesn't happen at Hogwarts." He sounded like he was trying to reassure her. "They'll catch the maniac who did it and have him out of here in no time. I just hope he's got time to _Petrify_ Filch before he's expelled…" He then added hastily, "I'm only joking."

Craig didn't look amused at the word 'maniac' but Jasmine figured it was because of his depression. He doesn't like terms like 'crazy', 'insane', 'maniac,' and other terms like that to insult someone.

From what Jasmine heard, Hermione had been reading quite a lot, but Harry and Ron didn't know what she was up too.

One Wednesday, Jasmine was trying to work on ten inch essay on the history behind the history of the antidote to the Swelling Solution. She had another ten inch essay on the history behind Occamy egg shells and what their uses for potions were for. She was using the _Book of Potions_ and she checked out something called _Ingredient Encyclopedia_ for help for both. She had checked the _Book of Potions_ out so many times; she believed that Madam Pince should just give it to her already. Surprisingly, it seemed like she was the only one to be checking it out, especially with the essays that Snape was putting on them. The essays were due the next day, on Thursday.

Ron and Hermione joined her at her table, much to her surprise. Ron started measuring his parchment and Hermione went over to the bookshelves, muttering something about looking for another book.

Harry walked in and sat down at the table.

"Do you have a tape measure?" Harry asked Jasmine. She reached in her messenger bag and passed it to Harry.

Ron let go of his parchment, which rolled back up with a snap. "I don't believe this…I'm still eight inches short. Hermione's done four feet seven inches and her writer's _tiny_." He looked at Jasmine. "How much have you done?"

Jasmine hesitated, "four feet. Craig's done four feet ten inches and Lisa's done three feet and six inches."

"Where is Hermione?" asked Harry and unrolled his own homework.

"Somewhere over there," Ron answered, pointing along he shelves. "She's looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. Harry said, "before I came in here, I saw Justin Finch-Fletchley. I was going to say 'hi' to him, but he ran away from me."

Jasmine considered telling him what she heard from Ernie and Justin. Before she could, Ron unrolled his parchment again and started writing with large loopy letters. "Dunno why you care. I thought he was a bit of an idiot. All that junk about Lockhart being so great—"

" _All_ the copies of _Hogwarts: A History_ has been taken out," Hermione said, emerging from the bookshelves. She sat down, looking irritable. "And there's a two-week waiting list. I _wish_ I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books."

"Why do you want it?" asked Harry.

"People think that the Chambers of Secrets might've been mentioned in it," Jasmine said, before Hermione can say anything. "It's mentioned that there was a secret society that was made up of pure-bloods from Slytherin that used to go down in a secret chamber that was built under Hogwarts. The book mentions that it's a legend, that's all."

"Legends are often based on fact. That's something Professor Binns says," Hermione said.

"Hermione, let me read your composition," Ron said desperately.

"No, I won't," Hermione said. "You've had ten days to finish it—"

Ron interrupted, "I only need another two inches, come on—"

The bell rang and Jasmine gathered her stuff up. They left the library with Hermione and Ron bickering.

She turned to head towards Transfiguration, sitting down next to Craig, although Jasmine actually wondered about the Chamber of Secrets.

"Can I have your attention please? Now today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets. Like so," She tapped the bird three times, "one, two, three. _Vera Verto_." A crystal clear mist came from the wand, engulfed the bird, and it transformed into a silver goblet. She walked up and down the aisles, "Who would like to go first?" Lisa raised her hand. McGonagall grabbed a cage with a bird in it and removed the bird. She set the bird on a desk right in front of Lisa.

Lisa looked at Jasmine and Craig. She rolled up the sleeves on her robes and tapped the bird three times, before saying, " _Vera Verto_." A crystal clear mist came from the wand, engulfed the bird, and it transformed into a silver goblet, right before their eyes.

"Well done, Miss Turpin," McGonagall said, walking back to the desk. Jasmine raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Potter?"

"Professor, I was wondering, can you please tell us what the Chamber of Secrets?" Jasmine asked feeling very stupid at the moment.

"Very well," McGonagall say. "Well, you all knew, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously, one did not."

"We don't have to ask to know which one that is," Craig whispered to Jasmine, looking at the Slytherins.

Professor McGonagall continued to explain, "Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families—in other words, "pure-bloods". Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though shortly before departing, he sealed it…until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle-borns," Jasmine whispered to herself in horror.

Professor McGonagall stated, "well, naturally the school has been searched many times. No such chamber has been found."

Lisa raised her hand and asked, "what exactly lies within the Chamber?"

Professor McGonagall answered, "the Chamber is said to be home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home…of a monster."

Jasmine noticed that Malfoy seemed to be smirking at that. The conversation ended at that, and the lesson continued, with Craig volunteering to go second.

* * *

After class, they entered the hallway, which was filling with students.

"Do you really think that the Chamber of Secrets actually exists?" Craig asked.

"No," Jasmine said. "It's a legend. If it was real, they would've found it eventually."

"Yeah," Lisa said.

"But who attacked Mrs Norris and put that message on the wall?" Craig asked.

"I don't know. Someone with a sick sense of humour," Jasmine said.

"What happened to Mrs Norris anyway?" Lisa asked.

"She's got Petrified," Jasmine said. "It was someone with the most advanced skill in Dark Magic. At least that's what Harry told me."

Among the throng of students, a shrill voice shouted, "Hiya, Harry!"

"Hullo, Colin," came Harry's voice.

"Harry—Harry—a boy in my class has been saying you're—" the tide of people pushed Colin forward. "See you, Harry!"

"Are people really on that rumour?" Jasmine asked as they fought the crowd to get to Ravenclaw Tower.

"Yes," Craig and Lisa said together.

"Trust me, people will believe anything," Lisa said.

"There's like two or four people here that think that I'm a Lestrange," Craig said, shrugging. "It's usually shut down because I'm American."

"Huh," Lisa said, "never heard that one."

"That was before we became friends," Craig said waving his hand.

"Anyway," Jasmine started, "the Chamber of Secrets? Who would write that on the wall?"

"To scare Muggle-borns," Craig said. "You heard what Malfoy said."

"He's just bitter that he's not the top of his class. That honour goes to you and Hermione," Jasmine replied. "How can two Muggle-borns get top ranking than someone who was born into the wizarding world?"

They came across the corridor where Mrs Norris was attacked; Hermione, Ron, and Harry were looking round. Harry was crawling along the ground.

"What are _you_ doing?" Jasmine asked Harry. "You shouldn't come back to the scene of the crime. The rumours— they would think you proud for attacking Mrs Norris…you will look even more guilty—"

"We're just looking for clues, Jazz, calm down." Harry told her as he stopped where he was at. "Hey, come tell me what this looks like to you."

Jasmine hesitated and walked up to what he was looking at. She crouched down and frowned, "that looks like scorch marks to me."

"That was what I was thinking," Harry said, walking along the corridor. "There's some more over here and here." He pointed at it.

"Come look at this! This is funny!" Hermione called over from the window.

They went over and crowded round.

"You stepped on my foot, Strange," Ron hissed.

"I'm not sorry at all, because you elbowed me in the ribs, Weasley," Craig said sounding delighted.

"Girls, girls, you're both gorgeous, so shut up!" Lisa snarled.

"Your friends are mental," Harry murmured to Jasmine.

"Have you seen spiders act like that?" Hermione asked, pointing at the topmost pane. Twenty spiders were scuttling, like they were fighting to get through a small crack. There was a long silvery thread dangling like a rope, which they probably climbed in a hurry to get outside.

"No," Jasmine and Harry said together.

"Have you, Ron? Ron?" Harry asked and they looked over their shoulders. Ron was standing well back.

"I haven't seen anything like it," Lisa said.

"Me neither. Spiders don't act like that," Craig said.

"What's up?" Harry asked Ron.

"I—don't—like—spiders," said Ron tensely.

"I never knew that," said Hermione, looking at Ron in surprise.

Lisa seemed confused, "but we use spiders for Potions…"

"I don't mind them dead," Ron said, looking everywhere except the window. "I just don't like the way they move…"

"They are kind of creepy when they move," Craig explained. "They're kind of unnatural."

"It's not funny," Ron said angrily. "If you must know, when I was three, Fred turned my—my teddy bear into a great big filthy spider because I broke his toy broomstick…you wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs and…" he shuddered.

"I know who you feel. Sort of," Craig said. "Black widows…those things are just ungodly. I got bitten by a black widow once and I had to stay overnight in the hospital, it because of the venom. You shouldn't trust a spider that kills its mate." Ron squeaked and Craig grimaced, "Sorry."

Hermione sounded like she was trying hard not to show that she was laughing.

Harry said, "remember all that water on the floor? Where did it come from?"

"It came from over there," Ron said pointing at the door. "It was level with that door." He walked to it and grabbed the doorknob.

Lisa frowned, "that's Moaning Myrtle's place."

Ron removed his hand as though he got burned.

"Let's have a look," Hermione said.

"That's a girls' toilet," Ron said.

"No one won't go in there," Jasmine said. "There won't be anyone in there, either."

All six second years walked inside the lavatory. It was still gloomy and depressing inside.

The mirror was still cracked and spotted. The sinks were still chipped. The floor was still damp and reflected the dull candlelight. The wooden doors to the stall were flaking and scratched. One stall door was still dangling from its hinges.

"When was the last time this place was cleaned and fixed?" Craig asked.

Hermione shushed him and together they walked towards the end stall. "Hello, Myrtle, how are you?"

Myrtle was floating above the tank of the toilet and picking at a spot on her chin. She was a squat which with her hair in pigtails and wearing circular glasses that kind of resembled Harry's. She was wearing a denim looking robe and her tie was blue and silver as well.

She eyed the three boys, " _this_ is a girls' lavatory. _They're_ not girls."

"No," Hermione agreed. "We just wanted to show them how—er—nice it is in here." She waved at the dirty old mirror, the chipped porcelain sink columns, and the damp floor. Jasmine looked at the sink column.

"What are you whispering?" Myrtle asked and Jasmine looked over.

"Nothing," said Harry quickly. "We wanted to ask—"

"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" Shouted Myrtle in a voice chocked with tears. "I _do_ have feeling you know, even if I _am_ dead—"

"Maybe you can relate to her." Jasmine whispered to Craig, as Hermione tried to tell Myrtle that no one was trying to upset her.

"No one wants to upset me! That's a good one!" howled Myrtle. "My life was nothing but misery at this place—"

"She's way to far gone," Craig whispered back.

"—now people come along ruining my death!" Myrtle finished.

"We wanted to ask you if you've seen anything funny lately, because a cat was attacked right outside your front door on Halloween," said Hermione quickly.

"I wasn't paying attention," said Myrtle dramatically. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to _kill_ myself."

"I'm out," Craig said, looking wide-eyed. He was shaking and walked away quickly. Jasmine followed after him, as they left the lavatory.

They stood outside the door and Craig sat down in Filch's chair.

"I wasn't expecting her to say that she _tried_ to kill herself, even though she's dead," Jasmine said. He was probably triggered at that because of his mother doing the same exact thing, except his mother took Craig's sister's life as well.

The others left the lavatory, wet, and Harry just closed the door when, "Ron!"

They looked at the head of the stairs where Percy was standing, with a look of shock on his face. "That is a _girls'_ lavatory!" he gasped, "What were _you_ —?"

"Just having a look round," Ron said, shrugging, "clues, you know—"

Percy swelled, which reminded Jasmine of Mrs Weasley.

Lisa grabbed Jasmine and Craig's arms. "Meet you in the library after dinner to do homework." She dragged them downstairs to the Great Hall.

* * *

The six were in the library, as far away from the other students. Ron was in a very bad mood and kept blotting his Charms homework. Jasmine was still on her Potions essays.

When Ron used his broken wand on his parchment, it ignited. They hurriedly put it out before Madam Pince noticed and kicked them out.

Ron slammed his _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ shut. Hermione followed suit.

"Who can it be, though?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice. "Who'd want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"

"Let's think," Ron said in mock puzzlement. "Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?" He looked at Hermione, who was looked unconvinced.

Hermione started, "if you're talking about Malfoy—"

"Of course I am," said Ron. "You all heard him—' _You'll be next, Mudbloods!_ '—come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him—"

"Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" asked Hermione skeptically.

"Look at his family," said Harry, closing his books, too. "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."

Jasmine said, "hold on, there were other wizarding families in Slytherin too. The Parkinsons, the Notts, Malfoy, obviously, Greengrass, Davis… they were in Slytherin for decades as well. Malfoy seems like the obvious—"

"They could've had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries!" said Ron, ignoring Jasmine. "Handing it down, father to son…"

"Jasmine was speaking," Harry said.

"Well, we all hate Malfoy, so we're targeting him. The Parkinsons are the second obvious choice, because of her views of Muggle-borns," Jasmine said. "They could be the Heir to Slytherin."

"I suppose it's possible," Hermione started.

"But how do we prove it?" asked Harry darkly.

"There might be a way," said Hermione slowly. "Of course, it would be difficult, and dangerous, very dangerous."

"I know a thing or two about danger." Craig said, obviously thinking about the car accident he was in a year ago. He added, "sort of."

Hermione continued as if she hadn't heard him. "We'd be breaking about fifty school rules—"

"If, in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you will let us know, won't you?" asked Ron, irritably.

"All right," said Hermione coldly. "What we'd need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's us."

Ron laughed and Harry said, "but that's impossible."

"Not really," Lisa said twiddling her quill.

Jasmine looked at Hermione and Craig said, "are you talking about…?"

"The Polyjuice Potion," Hermione finished.

"What's that?" Harry and Ron asked, together.

Jasmine face-plamed and Craig groaned.

"You two really don't pay attention in Potions, do you?" Lisa said.

Hermione said, "Snape mentioned it in class a few weeks ago—"

"D'you all think we've got nothing better to do in Potions than listen to Snape?" muttered Ron.

"If you want to graduate, you should," Lisa said.

Hermione explained, "it transforms you into somebody else. Think about it! We could change into six—"

"Five," Craig cut in. "I'm going home for Christmas. I won't let my dad travel alone for winter break."

Hermione started again, "five—"

"Four," Lisa said. "My parents want me home for Christmas, too. Family being together during Christmas is a big part of my family. Sorry."

"Four of the Slytherins," Hermione continued. "No one would know it was us. Malfoy would probably tell us anything. He's probably boasting about it in the Slytherin common room right now, if only we could hear him."

"This Polyjuice stuffs sounds a bit dodgy to me." said Ron, frowning, "what if we were stuck looking like four of the Slytherins forever."

"It wears off after a while," said Hermione, waving her hand, impatiently. "But getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult. Snape said it was in a book called _Moste Potente Potions_ and it's bound to be in the Restricted Section of the library."

"Hard to see why we'd want the book, really," said Ron, "if we weren't going to try and make one of the potions."

"It's possible to get a note of permission." Jasmine said, "if you'd ask the right teacher."

"Oh, come on, no teacher's going to fall for that," said Ron. "They'd have to be really thick."

"I can think of one teacher who's really thick," Craig said. "And his initials are, G.L."

* * *

A/N: Favorite lines anyone?


	9. The Rogue Bludger

After the disaster with the pixies, Lockhart didn't bring any live creatures to class. What he did, was read passages from his books to the class, and sometimes reenacted some of the more dramatic bits. He usually picked Harry and Jasmine to help him with these reconstructions. So far, Harry had been forced to play a simple Transylvanian villager which Jasmine, playing as Lockhart, cured of a Babbling Curse. This time, Jasmine played as a yeti with a head cold, and Harry was forced to be a vampire who had been unable to eat an anything but lettuce since Lockhart 'dealt with him.'

This time Harry and Jasmine were hauled to the front of the class during their very next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, this time, Harry was acting as a werewolf and Jasmine was, of course, acting as Lockhart.

Lockhart was saying, "nice loud howl, Harry—exactly—and then, if you'll believe it, I pounced—like that—good job Jasmine, very heroic— _slammed_ him to the floor—a little harder than that, Jasmine—good—thus—with one hand, I managed to hold him down—with my other, I put my wand to his throat—I then screwed up my remaining strength and performed the immensely complex Homorphus Charm—he let out a piteous moan—go on, Harry—higher than that—good—the fur vanished—the fangs shrank—and he turned back into a man. Simple, yet effective—and another village will remember me forever as the hero who delivered them from the monthly terror of werewolf attacks."

The bell rang and Jasmine helped Harry to his feet, though he was rubbing his ribs when Jasmine slammed him to the ground.

"Homework—compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf!" Lockhart said, "signed copies of _Magical Me_ to the author of the best one!"

The class began to leave as the Potter twins returned to the back of the class. Craig and Lisa waited with them until the rest cleared out.

After that, they approached Lockhart's desk, Hermione was clutching a piece of paper tightly. Hermione stammered, "Er—Professor Lockhart. I wanted to—to get this book out of the library. Just for background reading." She held out the piece of paper, "But the thing is, it's in the Restricted Section of the library, so I need a teacher to sign for it—I'm sure it would help me understand what you saw in _Gadding with Ghouls_ about slow-acting venoms—"

"Ah, _Gadding with Ghouls_!" said Lockhart, taking the note from Hermione and smiling widely at her. "Possibly my very favourite book. You enjoyed it?"

"Oh, yes," said Hermione eagerly. "So clever, the way you trapped that last one with the tea-strainer—"

"Well, I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best student of the year a little extra help," said Lockhart warmly. He pulled out an enormous peacock quill. Ron made a strained face that looked like a grimace. "Yes, nice, isn't it? I usually save it for book signings." He scrawled an enormous loopy signature on the note and handed it back to Hermione.

"So, Harry," Lockhart started. "Tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe? Gryffindor against Slytherin, is it, no? I hear you're a useful player. I was a Seeker, too. I was asked to try for the National Squad, but preferred to dedicate my life to the eradication of the Dark Forces. Still, if ever you feel the need for a little private training, don't hesitate to ask. Always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players…"

Jasmine snorted and busted out laughing at the thought. Craig and Lisa dragged her out of the classroom.

"I don't believe it," Harry said as the six of them examined the note. "He didn't even _look_ at the book we wanted."

"That's because he's a brainless _git_ ," said Ron. "But who cares, we've got what we needed—"

"He is _no_ t a brainless git," said Hermione shrilly as they half ran toward the library.

Ron said, "just because he said you were the best student of the year—"

"Lockhart's an idiot," Craig said.

Hermione said, "he is not—"

They dropped their voices as they entered the muffled stillness of the library and went to the front desk. Hermione handed the note to Madam Pince. "We would like to check out _Moste Pontente Potions_."

" _Moste Pontente Potions_?" Madam Pince asked suspiciously trying to take the note from Hermione.

"I was wondering if I could keep it," Hermione said breathlessly.

"Oh, come on," said Ron, wrenching the note from Hermione's grasp and thrusted it at Madam Pinch. "We'll get you another autograph. Lockhart'll sign anything if it stands still long enough."

Madam Pince held the note up to the light, as if she was checking for forgeries, but it passed. She went between the lofty shelves and returned a few moments later with a large and moldy-looking book. Hermione put it carefully in her bag, and they left, trying not to walk too quickly or look guilty.

Five minutes later, they were barricaded in Moaning Myrtle's lavatory once again. Hermione opened up the book carefully and the six gathered round to look at the pages. Some of the potions had effects to gruesome to think about, and there were some unpleasant looking illustrations, which included a man who seemed to have been turned inside out, and one had a witch sprouting several extra pairs of arms out of her head.

"Here it is," said Hermione excitedly as she found the page, titled _The Polyjuice Potion_. She looked at the drawings of people halfway through transforming into other people. "This is the most complicated potion I've even seen. Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass." She was running her finger down the list of ingredients. "Well, they're easy enough, they're in the student store-cupboard, we can help ourselves. Oooh, look, powdered horn of a bicorn—don't know where we're going to get that—shredded skin of a boomsland—that'll be tricky, too—and of course a bit of whoever we want to change into."

"Excuse me?" said Ron sharply. "What d'you mean, a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking _nothing_ with Crabbe's toenails in it—"

"We don't have to worry about that yet, though, because we add those bits last." Hermione said as though she hadn't heard him.

Harry looked worried. "D'you realize how much we're going to have to steal, Hermione? Shredded skin of a boomslang, that's definitely not in the students' cupboard. What're we going to do, break into Snape's private stores? I don't know if this is a good idea."

Hermione shut the book with a snap. "Well, if you two are going to chicken out, fine. I have three others that are willing to help me. _I_ don't want to break rules, you know. _I_ think threatening Muggle-borns is far worse than brewing up a difficult potion. I'm sure Craig feels the same way. But if you two don't want to find out if it's Malfoy, fine. Jasmine and I will tell you what he said, afterwards—"

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be persuading us to break rules." said Ron, "all right, we'll do it. But no toenails okay?"

"How long will it take to make anyway?" Hailey asked.

Hermione opened the book. "Well, since the fluxweed has got to be picked at the full moon and the lacewings have got to be stewed for twenty-one days…" She looked the instructions. "I'd say it'd be ready in a month, if we can get all the ingredients."

Ron looked incredulous, "a month?"

"Malfoy could have attacked half of the school by then!" said Ron and Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. "But it's the best plan we've got, so full steam ahead, I say."

While Hermione went to the door to make sure that the coast was clear, Jasmine heard Ron whisper to Harry, "It'll be a lot less hassle if you knocked Malfoy off of his broom tomorrow."

* * *

On Saturday morning, Jasmine, Craig, Lisa, Hermione, and Ron both told Harry 'good luck' before going to their respective stands to cheer Harry on.

It was a muggy day, with a hint of a storm brewing.

The two teams meet and shook hands. The whistle went off and there was cheering from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff.

Jasmine watched as Harry flew up higher in the air and there was a streak of green under Harry. She had a feeling that it was Draco showing off the speed of his broom, which was unimpressive, in Jasmine's opinion.

A Bludger flew at Harry's head, which he dropped to avoid.

One of the Weasleys went to Harry and hit the Bludger towards one of the Slytherins. The Bludger changed direction and went for Harry again.

"It seems like that Bludger is attracted to Harry." Lisa said, watching Harry speed off to the other side of the pit. The Bludger flew after Harry and the other Weasley twin hit the Bludger, knocking it off course.

Jasmine winced as the Bludger came back after Harry. "I think it might be jinxed." She could feel raindrops on her head already. She was inching to grab her wand, which she stored her in her knee-high sock.

She looked at the professors, but they seemed like they didn't notice that Harry was getting chased by a Bludger at all. Not even Lee Jordan seemed to notice, as he said, "Slytherin lead sixty points to zero…"

Fred and George were now following after Harry, trying to knock the Bludger off course.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the three dove towards the ground.

"Do you think one of the Slytherins jinxed it?" Craig asked, "To make up for lack of talent?"

"Impossible. I think Madam Hooch keeps the equipment locked up in her office," Jasmine pointed out.

Whatever the Gryffindors were saying, it seemed very important.

"Do you think they're going to continue the match?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, they're going to continue. Harry wouldn't want to forfeit, especially to Slytherin," Jasmine said, watching as Madam Hooch blew her whistle. They kicked off into the air and Jasmine watched Harry go higher in the air. She watched as he looped, swooped, spiraled, zigzagged, and rolled, to avoid the rogue Bludger. It seemed like the crowd finally noticed what was going on with Harry and they started laughing at him.

"I can't watch this, anymore," Jasmine said. She grabbed her wand and Craig grabbed her arm.

"No, if you destroy that Bludger, Gryffindor might get disqualified," Craig said.

"Or there would be a rematch," Lisa pointed out.

"She might get detention," Craig countered.

"She will save her brother's life," Lisa countered.

Jasmine watched as Harry's arm getting hit with a Bludger and she winced in sympathy. Harry made a wild dive at Malfoy and he continued diving, until he hit the ground.

"He caught the snitch!" Lisa shouted and she jumped in her seat.

Harry was still lying on the ground.

"He's not getting up! I'm going down there to bring him round!" Jasmine yelled at them over the roar of cheers and whistles. She ran down the stand and onto the Qudditch pitch where Harry was on the ground and a crowd of Gryffindors was surrounding them. She pushed through them to see that Lockhart was already there standing over Harry, who came too.

"Oh no, not you," Harry moaned.

"Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart loudly.

 _Of course Harry knows what he's saying,_ Jasmine thought.

"Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm," Lockhart continued.

" _No_! I'll keep it like this, thanks," Harry replied. He tried to sit up but he flopped back down. There was a funny clicking noise and Jasmine was annoyed with Colin.

Jasmine snapped at Colin, "Stop taking pictures, Colin!"

"I don't want a photo of this, Colin," Harry said at the same as Jasmine, loudly.

"Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times—"

"Why can I just go to the hospital wing?" asked Harry.

"He should really, Professor," said a muddy Oliver Wood, who was grinning. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, our best yet, I'd say—"

"Stand back," said Lockhart, rolling up the sleeves on his jade robes. He was twirling his wand.

"No—don't—" protested Harry and Lockhart pointed his wand at Harry's arm.

There was a flash of light and Jasmine gasped as it looked like Harry's entire arm was now a flesh coloured glove. There was a clicking sound and she glared at Colin, who was taking pictures. "Stop taking pictures, Colin!" At the moment, she wanted to rip the camera out of Colin's hands and chuck it somewhere.

Lockhart said, "ah, yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken."

"He has no bones in his arm, you draft barf-bag!" Craig shouted at Lockhart.

Lockhart continued as if he didn't hear Craig's insult. "So, Harry just toddle up to the hospital wing—ah, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, and Miss Potter, would you escort him?—and Madam Pomfrey will be able to—er—tidy you up a bit."

"You mean fix your mistake?" Craig shouted at Lockhart and he glanced at what had once been Harry's arm.

Jasmine went to Harry's side and helped him up. Ron and Hermione tagging along as they ushered Harry to the hospital wing.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Madam Pomfrey was raging. "You should have come straight to me!" She held up Harry's limp arm.

"Well, we tried," Jasmine said. "Lockhart insisted that he can mend Harry's arm. Can you grow the bones back, right?"

Madam Pomfrey said, "I can mend bones in a second—but growing them back—"

"You will be able to, won't you?" asked Harry desperately. Jasmine grabbed Harry's good hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful," said Madam Pomfrey grimly, throwing Harry a pair of pajamas. "You'll have to stay the night."

Hermione waited outside the curtain that was drawn round Harry's bed while Ron and Jasmine helped Harry into the pajamas. It took a while to stuff the boneless arm into a sleeve.

"How can you stick up for Lockhart now, Hermione, eh?" Ron called out as Jasmine worked on pulling Harry's limp fingers through the cuff. "If Harry had wanted a deboning he would have asked."

"Anyone can make a mistake," called Hermione.

"He made two mistakes, already," Jasmine muttered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Besides, it doesn't hurt anymore, does it, Harry?" Hermione said.

"No, but it doesn't do anything else either." Harry replied as Jasmine and Ron tried to help him in bed.

Hermione and Madam Pomfrey came round the curtain. Madam Pomfrey was holding a large skeletal bottle called _Skele-Gro_.

"You're in for a rough night," Madam Pomfrey said, pouring out a steaming beakerful and handing it to him. "Regrowing bones is a nasty busy."

Harry drank the Skele-Gro, which caused him to cough and splutter. Ron and Hermione helped Harry drink some water, while Jasmine played with the bedsheet.

"At least I'm not the only one to end up with a broken arm," Jasmine said.

"We won, though," said Ron, grinning. "That was some catch you made. Malfoy's face…he looked ready to kill…"

"I want to know how he fixed that Bludger," said Hermione darkly.

"We can add that to the list of questions we'll ask him when we've taken the Polyjuice Potion. I hope it tastes better than this stuff." Harry said, motioning to the bottle of Skele-Gro.

"If it's got bits of Slytherin in it? You've got to be joking," said Ron.

The door to the hospital wing burst open. Filthy and soaking wet, the rest of the Gryffindor team arrived to see Harry.

"Unbelievable flying, Harry," said George. "I've just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy. Something about having the Snitch on top of head and not notice. Malfoy didn't seem too happy."

They had brought cakes, sweets, and bottle of pumpkin juice. They had gather round Harry's bed and Jasmine snatched the box of Chocoballs, and stuffed it in her messenger bag. She hoped that they didn't notice. When it seemed like it was going to be a good party, Madam Pomfrey came over shouting, "This boy needs rest, he's got thirty-three bones to regrow! Out! Out!"

Jasmine, Ron, and Hermione walked out the hospital wing with the Gryffindor team.

"Sorry about Harry," Hermione said.

"It's…" Jasmine started. She wasn't sure what to say. Should she say: okay? all right? Blame Malfoy for jinxing the Bludger? Did anyone notice me stealing the Chocoballs? She shrugged in response and headed to Ravenclaw Tower, fiddling with charm bracelet along the way.

She couldn't help but wonder though. She wasn't entirely sure if Malfoy even fixed that Bludger, to be honest. She wasn't entirely sure that Malfoy even was the Heir of Slytherin. It seemed like everything was to muddled to even see clearly and she just couldn't get a good grasp on everything. All this stuff was too confusing. Was Malfoy the Heir of Slytherin? It could be possible, but there was the Parkinsons, the Notts, and the others, as well that had family in Slytherin for decades. It could be possible that she and Harry could be the Heirs of Slytherin like the Hufflepuffs were saying, after all, they didn't know their family-tree.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 10 is going to be short because I put the Polyjuice Potion making into one chapter, which just came a bit above 1,000 words. Just a head's up.


	10. Potion Making

A/N: I decided to add an extra chapter in here, with the Polyjuice Potion being made.

* * *

On Sunday, Jasmine found herself stuck in a toilet stall with Lisa, Craig, Hermione, and Ron. Everyone, except Ron was tearing knotgrass for the potion. They were discussing what they overheard Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick discussing. An old cauldron was perched on the toilet, where a crackling fire under the rim was at.

"Are you scared that you might be next?" Jasmine asked Craig and Hermione.

"No," Craig said, before Hermione can answer. "I've already been through hell once. I'm already going through hell. I'm not going to be scared of ending up like Colin and Mrs Norris. If Malfoy wants to continue insulting me for being a Mudblood, well, I don't care. I just refuse to let him put me through hell."

"What have you been through?" Ron asked, confused. "What are you going through?"

"Jasmine and I know," Lisa said. "But it's not our place to tell you."

The door opened and Lisa jumped startled. She slipped on the water and fell back into Ron, causing some water that was flooded from Myrtle's stall to splash.

"Blimey," Lisa said.

"Bloody hell," Ron said.

"It's me," Harry said, walking up to the stall.

Hermione pushed past the five and peered out. " _Harry!_ " she said. "You gave us such a fright—come in—how's your arm?"

"Fine," said Harry, squeezing into the stall. He went to stand next to Hermione, Craig, and Jasmine, against one stall wall.

"We'd've come to meet you, but we decided to get started on the Polyjuice Potion. We've decided this is the safest place to hide it."

"When I was in the hospital wing," Harry started explaining. "Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore brought in Colin Creevey—"

"We've heard," Lisa chimed in.

"We already know," Hermione said. "We heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick this morning. That's why we decided we better get going—"

"The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better," snarled Ron. "D'you know what I think? He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match, he took it out on Colin."

"There's something else," Harry said. "Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night."

They all looked over at him. Harry told them that Dobby was the one that caused the Bludger to attack him and he was also the one that sealed the barrier, all because that there was a chance that Harry and Jasmine might be in trouble from some terrible plot, and that they needed to be protected.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened _before_?" said Hermione.

"This settles it," said Ron, triumphantly. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber when he was at school here and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious. Wish Dobby'd told you what kind of monster's in there, though. I want to know how come nobody's noticed it sneaking round the school."

"Maybe it can make itself invisible," said Hermione. "Or maybe it can disguise itself—pretend to be a suit of armour or something—I've read about Chameleon Ghouls—"

"Chameleon Ghouls are not _that_ dangerous," Lisa pointed out. "They're level two according to the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"You read to much Hermione," Ron said, pouring dead lacewings on top of the leeches that Hermione had added. He looked at Harry. "So Dobby stopped us from getting on the train and broke your arm." He shook his head. "You know what, Harry? If he doesn't stop trying to save your life he's going to kill you."

* * *

The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked had spread through the school by Monday. The first-years were moving in tight-knight groups, as if scared that they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone.

Ginny Weasley, who apparently sat next to Colin in Charms, was distraught.

Fred and George tried to cheer Ginny up, by taking turns covering themselves with fur or boils and jumping out at her from behind statues. Percy saw that and was apoplectic with rage, told them that he was going to write to their mother and tell her that Ginny was having nightmares.

Jasmine came across a few students trading talismans, amulets, and other protective devices, which was hidden from the teachers. She bought a light blue, pointed crystal necklace, not because she was worried about getting attacked, but she found that she actually liked the necklace.

Neville had bought a large, evil-smelling green onion, a pointed purple crystal, and a rotting newt tail. The Gryffindor boys pointed out that he was pureblood and unlikely to get attacked.

Harry told Jasmine that Neville said, "They went for Filch first. And everyone knows I'm almost a Squib."

* * *

On the second week of December, Professor McGonagall went round, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Harry, Jasmine, Ron, and Hermione signed the list. Malfoy was staying behind, which seemed suspicious. Along with Draco staying behind, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode were staying behind, as well.

According to Hermione, the holidays would be perfect for getting a confession out of Malfoy, with the use of the Polyjuice Potion.

The potion was only half-finished, because they still needed the powdered bicorn horn and the skin of a boomslang. The only place they knew where to get it was in Snape's private stores. Jasmine would prefer Harry using the 'M' word in front of the Dursley house-hold, than have Harry steal something from Snape's private stores, considering how Snape despised Harry.

At lunch, Jasmine heard Hermione saying, "What we need is a diversion. Then one of us can sneak into Snape's office and take what we need."

Jasmine eyed the Weasley twins and got up. She walked over to them and grabbed their shoulders. She tried to sound flattering, "Excuse me, you two wonderful… amazing…pranksters…"

"What do you need, Jazzy?" George asked.

"No, no George, let's let Jazzy continue with the compliments," Fred said pretending to look interested.

"I need one of your Filibuster Fireworks," Jasmine said cutting to the chase. Lunch was nearly over and Harry had Potions class next.

"If you say so, Jazzy," George said handing Jasmine four Filibusters.

Jasmine looked at them, "I just need one."

"Take them," Fred said and Jasmine took them with her. She passed Harry one Filibuster, before sitting at her table. She wasn't entirely sure what to do with the rest, but she'll figure it out. Maybe she could light one while at the Dursleys or something.

* * *

After class, the three Ravenclaws hurried to Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. After checking that no one is watching, they hurried inside where the three Gryffindors were at.

"What did you do with the Filibuster?" Jasmine asked.

"I threw it in Goyle's Swelling Solution," Harry said. "I think Snape knew it was me who threw it."

Jasmine asked, "Did he see you throw it?"

"Er—no," Harry replied.

"Then there's no proof that you threw it," Jasmine pointed out. "He can't do anything without proof."

"Knowing Snape, he'll do something really foul anyway," Harry said.

Jasmine knew that Harry had a point on that.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a little short, but I just wanted to get the potion making it's own chapter.


	11. The Dueling Club

A week later, Craig, Lisa, and Jasmine found themselves at the notice board at the entrance hall, because Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were standing there. There was a piece of parchment pinned up stating that a dueling club was starting.

There were footsteps and Seamus turned to the noise.

"They're starting a Dueling Club!" exclaimed Seamus. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days…"

"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" asked Ron, but he read the notice, looking interested. As six second years went to the Great Hall, Ron said to them, "It could be useful. Shall we go?"

"If it's being taught by Lockhart, I'm out," Lisa said.

"It better be taught by Flitwick," Craig said. "He was a dueling champion when he was younger."

* * *

At eight, they walked in the Great Hall. In place of the long four tables, there was a long golden stage against one wall, lit by thousands of floating candles.

"Hopefully it's not—" Harry started, but groaned at the sight of Lockhart of standing on the stage, wearing deep plum-coloured robes. Snape was standing beside him wearing his usual black robes.

Lockart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can anyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I have done on countless occasions—for full details, see my published books."

"I'm out," Lisa said walking out of the Great Hall. Jasmine looked after her friend and back at the stage.

"I don't blame her for leaving," Ron muttered.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, smiling widely. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry—you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!" Lockhart said.

Ron whispered something in Harry's ear and Jasmine considered leaving the Great Hall as well.

Snape's upper lip was curling and Jasmine wondered why Lockhart was smiling. If Snape looked at her like that, she would've been running in the opposite direction.

Lockhart and Snape turned to each other. Lockhart bowed with a lot of hand twirling and Snape jerked his head, as if irritated, not that Jasmine blamed him. The two adults raised their wands in front of them, like swords.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart explained. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course." Snape had his teeth bared and Lockhart said, "One—two—three—"

Both of them swung their wands over their heads and pointed them at each other. Snape cried, " _Expelliarmus_!"

There was a flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet. He flew backwards down the stage, and hit the wall. He sprawled to the floor, while his wand flew into a crowd. Malfoy and some other Slytherins cheered.

"Do you think he's all right?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares?" Harry, Ron, Craig, and Jasmine asked at the same time.

Lockhart stood up unsteadily, his hat had fallen off, and his wavy hair was standing on end. He walked onto the platform, while saying, "Well, there you have it! That was a Disarming Charm—as you see, I've lost my wand—" a girl held out the wand to Lockhart. "—ah thank you Miss Brown—" Lockhart took the wand. "—yes, and excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been to easy—however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

Craig coughed, probably hiding a laugh.

Snape was looking murderous and Lockhart must've noticed, because he said, "enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me—"

The two moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart team Neville with Justin Finch-Flecthley, but Snape reached the group first.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think," Snape sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Strange you can go partner up with Goyle. Miss Potter—" Jasmine looked Snape in the eye, who looked away towards a blonde girl. "Miss Greengrass, come over here." He turned to Hermione, "You, Miss Granger—you can partner Miss Bulstrode. You, Mr Potter, can partner up with Mr Malfoy." He looked over at Malfoy, "Let's see what you can make of one of the famous Potters." Jasmine watched Malfoy, strut over, smirking. Milicent and Daphne were walking behind him. Millicent looked like Crabbe wearing a brown wig.

Lockhart said, "Face your partners and bow!"

Jasmine looked at Daphne, who looked bored. Jasmine wondered how she can possibly get a few strands of Daphne's hair for the Polyjuice Potion.

Lockhart shouted, "wands at the ready!" Jasmine and Daphne held up their wands. "When I count to three, cast your charms to Disarm your opponents—only to disarm them—we don't want any accidents—one…two…"

Daphne used a spell that caused Jasmine to stumble back a few steps and Jasmine decided to rush at Daphne. She tried to put the blonde girl into some sort of choke-hold that she saw Dudley do a few times to other kids. Daphne struggled and tried grabbing at Jasmine's hair. Daphne managed to grab at a lock and pulled on it. Jasmine winced and removed the choke-hold. Daphne brought Jasmine to the ground, the blonde on top, and slapped at her.

" _I said Disarm only!"_ Lockhart shouted and Jasmine grabbed at Daphne's hair. Daphne shook Jasmine's head, almost causing Jasmine's head to hit the floor. Lockhart shouted, "Stop! Stop!"

" _Finite Incantatem!_ " Snape shouted and suddenly Daphne was off of Jasmine. Snape grabbed Jasmine's arm and heaved her to her feet. Jasmine felt slightly dizzy and the side of her heart hurt.

"She attacked me first, sir!" Daphne accused pointing at Jasmine.

Snape looked at Jasmine, "Five points from Ravenclaw." He continued on and Jasmine looked at Harry, who was trying to pull Millicent off of Hermione, who was stuck in a headlock.

Jasmine stuck her wand in her knee-high sock and ran over to help. She helped pulled Millicent off and Hermione pointed at Jasmine's robes.

"I see you already got some of Greengrass's hair," Hermione said. She opened a small vial and passed it to Jasmine. "Store the hair in there." Jasmine plucked the blonde hair off her robes, wrapped it in a knot, stuffed it in the vial and recapped it, before sticking the vial in her robes. Craig walked up and stood beside them.

"I think I'd better teach you how to _block_ unfriendly spells." said Lockhart, standing flustered in the middle of the room. He glanced at Snape and looked away quickly. "Let's have a volunteer pair—Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you—"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," interrupted Snape. He walked over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's pink face went pinker and Snape gave a twisted smile, "how about Malfoy and Mr Potter?"

Jasmine refrained from asking 'again' and looked at Harry, who looked annoyed at the thought of dueling Malfoy again.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing for Harry and Malfoy to get onto the platform.

"Use the Full-Body Bind," Jasmine whispered to Harry, before he got on the platform.

Lockhart whispered in Harry's ear and did some wand twirling, that caused his wand to drop on the floor. "Whoops—my wand is a little overexcited—"

Craig snorted and Jasmine watched as Snape move closer to Malfoy. He bent down, and whispered something in his ear that caused Malfoy to smirk. Harry looked up at Lockhart.

Malfoy taunted, "Scared Potter?"

"You wish," Harry replied.

Lockhart cuffed Harry on the shoulder, "Just do what I did, Harry!"

"What? Drop my wand?" Harry asked confused.

Lockhart didn't listen as he shouted, "Three—two—one—go!"

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, " _Serpensortia!_ "

A long black snake came from the end of Malfoy's wand and fell heavily to the floor. It sounded like Hermione screamed and Jasmine backed up, right into Craig, almost falling to the floor.

"Don't move, Potter," Snape said in a lazy manner, as if enjoying the sight of Harry being eye-to-eye with an angry snake. "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang. The snake flew ten feet in the air and landed on the floor with a smacking sound. Enraged, the snake went to Justin and raised itself, teeth bared, ready to strike.

Jasmine covered her eyes and heard hissing. She opened them to see Harry hissing at the snake, who looked back at Harry.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Justin shouted and ran out of the Great Hall.

"That…that's not good," Jasmine said to herself.

Snape walked up to the snake and waved his wand, causing the snake to disappear in a puff of black smoke. He turned to Harry.

Jasmine half-expected Snape to say something, but Ron grabbed at Harry's robes, leading him to the door, with Hermione following. People stepped away from them as if terrified that being a Parselmouth was contagious. Jasmine and Craig followed. If possible, they stepped away from her, too.

They followed the Gryffindors to an empty classroom.

"I'm a what?" Harry asked.

" _A Parselmouth!"_ exclaimed Ron. "You can talk to snakes!"

"I know," said Harry. "I mean, that's the only second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on our cousin Dudley at the zoo once—long story—but it was telling me that it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to—that was before we found out that Jasmine was a witch and I was an wizard—"

Jasmine wanted to say that Harry never set the boa constrictor on Dudley and Piers. Before she could tell them that, Ron said faintly, "a boa constrictor told you two that it had never seen Brazil?"

"So?" Harry said, "I bet loads of people here can do it."

Jasmine said. "It's—"

"It's not a common gift," Ron interrupted. "Harry, this is bad."

"What's bad?" Harry asked, looking irritated. "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin—"

"Oh, that's what you said to it?" Jasmine asked despite herself.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked, "You were there—you heard me—"

"I heard you hissing," Jasmine said. "I'm not a Parselmouth."

Harry seemed confused, "We're twins. You have to be a Parselmouth, too."

"I don't think it works like that," Jasmine said.

"Like Ron said," Craig said. "Speaking Parseltongue is very uncommon and being twins means nothing. That's like one twin singing really well and the other being crap at it. Or one twin having a mental illness and the other doesn't." Jasmine nodded.

Harry was confused, "Parseltongue?"

"Snake language, Harry," Jasmine said. "You really need to read _A History of Magic_."

Ron said, "You could have been saying anything—no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something—it was creepy, you know—"

Harry asked, "I spoke a different language? But—I didn't realize—how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?"

"I didn't know I was Yorkshire until I was in kindergarten," Craig explained, "Everyone laughed at me because I talked funny to them. My sister Emma didn't realize it either, but she just ignored everyone laughing at her."

Harry seemed even more irritated. "D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Justin's head? What does it matter _how_ I did it as long as Justin doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt?"

Craig was confused, "Headless Hunt? Is he talking about the Headless Horseman?"

Jasmine was now confused, "You mean the Dullahan?"

"What's that?" Craig asked confused

"It matters because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent," Hermione said in a hushed voice. She glared at the two Ravenclaws for going off-topic and Harry's jaw dropped.

Ron said, "Exactly. And now the whole school's going to think you and Jasmine are his great-great-great-great-great-grandkids or something—"

"They already do," Jasmine said. "Remember that kid Colin Creevey told Harry about in the hallway? Also why Justin run away from Harry in front of the library? Remember Mrs Norris getting attacked a few days after Filch got after Harry from tracking mud inside the castle? Or that Colin got attacked after annoying me and Harry by taking photos of Harry lying in the mud? Of course they now just have a whole good reason to think why we're Slytherin's descendants. I even heard Ernie and Justin talking about it. I was going to bring it up, but I just forgot."

"We're not Slytherin's descendants," Harry said fiercely.

"You'll find that hard to prove," said Hermione. "He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you both could be."

"We don't even know our family-tree." Jasmine said, grabbing her light blue pointed crystal necklace. "All we know is Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Marge, and our parents. That's how much we know about it. We could be." Harry looked stricken. "Now that we know you're a Parselmouth, we really could be." She grabbed Harry's hand. "I'll try to look into our family-tree tomorrow. At least on our dad's side, because you know Aunt Petunia and her issue with questions. I doubt she knows much about her family anyway."

* * *

The next morning brought on a blizzard and Herbology was cancelled. Professor Sprout wanted to fit socks and scarves on the Mandrakes, something that was so tricky that she didn't entrust on anyone else. It was now important for the Mandrakes to grow quickly and revive Mrs Norris and Colin Creevey.

Jasmine wanted to go to the library and try look into her family-tree, but she had Transfiguration at the time. She had Herbology next class, but she had to push it through.

They were learning how to transform goblets into badgers and as she got ready to change the goblet when there was a flash of light. She turned round to see that in Terry Boot's place was a badger. It looked like Roger Malone had turned Terry into a badger.

Professor McGonagall was livid at that. It was actually kind of scary to see. Jasmine wasn't sure who was scarier: Mrs Weasley or Professor McGonagall.

"Do-do you know what you just have done?" Professor McGonagall shouted at Roger. "Do you have any idea what the dangers of Human Transfiguration entail when you don't know what you're doing?"

"No," Roger said weakly. He pointed his wand at the badger, and Terry returned, but with black and white stripped hair.

Professor McGonagall shouted, "You're lucky that his mind wasn't fully turned into a badger! You're lucky that he even turned back into a human! That'll be one hundred points from Ravenclaw and take three months' detention! I'll let Professor Flitwick sort out your punishment!"

"Thank you for that, Malone!" Pansy shouted laughing. "Thanks for letting us get us ahead in the House Cup! It really means a lot!"

A few parchment balls flew at Roger and in a way, Jasmine felt bad for him. She once lost fifty points last term for being up at the one in the morning to send Norbert the Norwegian Dragon off, but one hundred points? Human Transfiguration sounded quite horrific the way Professor McGonagall was talking about it. Jasmine took down some notes about why it was bad.

With that, Professor McGonagall went back to talking about Transfiguration again. Jasmine turned her goblet into a badger and almost sighed.

"Attack! Attack! Another attack! No mortal or ghost is safe! Run for your live! Attack!" Peeves bellowed from above them and there was the sound of doors crashing open.

Jasmine, Craig, and Lisa looked at each other, before running after the rest of the class and Professor McGonagall. They ran upstairs and towards the corridor, which was oddly dark.

There were shouts, whispers, and murmurs among the students. Jasmine could spot someone lying on the floor, as if dead. She could've sworn it was Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Is he dead?" someone from behind Jasmine asked.

"No, I think he's been Petrified," Jasmine responded.

A few bangs came from Professor McGonagall's wand and she ordered, "Everyone get back to class!"

Lisa and Craig turned Jasmine round and they started heading back to Transfiguration.

"Do you think Harry's going to be expelled?" Jasmine asked worried.

"Of course not. He's not actually attacking students," Lisa said.

"Yeah," Craig replied.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for putting this back on Hiatus again, but I decided to finish up The Calm Before the Storm: Year 2 before finishing this one.


	12. The Polyjuce Potion

The attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had turned nervousness into real panic. People were more terrified over Nick's fate than Justin's because, what could do that to a ghost.

Due to the double attack, there was a rush to book seats to go home for the holidays.

"At this rate, we'll be the only ones left," said Ron. "Us four, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Bulstrode and Greengrass."

Jasmine was glad that most of the students were going away from the holidays, since she was tired of students skirting out of the way as if she would suddenly sprout fangs or spit poison. They even muttered, stared, and pointed at her. It was worse for Harry because people actually hissed at him.

Fred and George found the idea of them being the Heirs to Slytherin funny. They went out of their way to march ahead of Harry and Jasmine, shouting, "Make way for the Heirs of Slytherin, seriously evil witch and wizard coming through…"

Percy was deeply disapproving of their behaviour and had said, coldly, "it is _not_ a laughing matter."

"Oh, get out of the way, Percy," Fred had said, "Harry and Jasmine are in a hurry."

"Yeah, they're off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with their fanged servant," George had said, laughing.

However, Ginny didn't find it amusing either. Every time Fred loudly asked Harry who he was planning on attacking next or when Gorge pretended to ward Jasmine off with a large clove of garlic when they happened to cross paths, Ginny wailed, "Oh, _don't_."

Harry didn't mind since it had made him feel better that Fred and George, at least thought the idea of them being Slytherin's heir was quite ludicrous. However, their antics seemed to be aggravating Draco, who looked increasingly sour each time he saw the Weasley twins at it.

"It's because he's bursting to say it's really him," said Ron. "You know how he hates anyone beating him at anything and you two are getting all the credit for his dirty work."

"Not for long," said Hermione in a satisfied tone. "The Polyjuice Potion's nearly ready. We'll be getting the truth out of him any day now."

* * *

When the term ended, Jasmine, Hermione, Ron, and Harry told Craig and Lisa good-bye as they headed home for the holidays.

Ron, the Weasley twins, and Ginny stayed behind while their parents went to visit Bill in Egypt. Percy stayed behind because it was his duty as a prefect to support the teachers over this troubling time. Hermione stayed because of the Polyjuice Potion. Apparently they had the entirety of the Gryffindor Tower to themselves, so they could do whatever they wanted in there without bothering someone.

Sadly, Jasmine didn't have the Ravenclaw Tower to herself as there were older Ravenclaws staying behind; however she was the only second year to be left behind, like last term, where she was the only first year.

She spent her days looking through _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ trying to figure out anything about what is attacking students.

* * *

On Christmas morning, Jasmine woke up. She had a small amount of presents at the foot of her bed. She went to the small one first, which was a toothpick and a note asking if she and Harry can figure out if they can stay for the summer, which was sent to her with love from the Dursleys.

Hermione had gotten her an eagle-feather quill, Ron had given her a package of Chocolate Frogs, Craig had sent her a package of green hair dye with a note saying that she would look like Christmas threw up on her if she put that in her hair, Lisa had sent her one half of a best friends forever necklace, Snape surprisingly sent her a _Book of Potions,_ Michael Corner sent her a box of Chocoballs and sent a jar of dead spiders for Nyx, Hagrid had given her some treacle toffee, and Mrs Weasley had sent her a hazel knitted jumper, along with a plum cake, and a note. Jasmine felt terrible for the bout of rule-breaking that she was going to do. She pulled on the jumper, put on the necklace, and considered putting in the hair dye, but decided not to.

Before she can make her way to the door to leave the dormitory, a tapping on the window got her attention. She noticed Hedwig and went to open it. Hedwig was holding a note and she took it. Hedwig gave Jasmine's finger an affectionate nip before flying off. In Hermione's handwriting the note said:

 _The Polyjuice Potion is ready. Bring Daphne's hair._

Jasmine put the note in her trunk and grabbed the vial of Daphne's hair. She put in her messenger bag before hurrying out of Ravenclaw Tower to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was magnificent. There were a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling. Enchanted snow was falling from the ceiling, but it was warm and dry.

During Christmas dinner, Dumbledore led them in a few of his favourite carols, which Jasmine suspected was a distraction from the attacks on Mrs Norris, Colin Creevey, Nearly Headless Nick, and Justin Finch-Fletchey. Hagrid was booming more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he consumed. Percy was asking the Gryffindors why they were sniggering at him because he hadn't notice that someone bewitched his prefect badge so that it read "Pinhead." In a way, Jasmine kind of wished that Fred and George would lay off of Percy a bit.

She tried to ignore Malfoy making snide remarks about her and Harry's new jumpers. She was just reaching for a third-helping of Christmas pudding, when Hermione pulled her away from the table, and out into the entrance hall to finalize their plans.

"We still need a bit of the people you're changing into." said Hermione, in a matter-of-fact tone, as if she was sending them out to get laundry detergent. "And obviously, it'll be best if you can get something of either Crabbe or Goyle's; they're Malfoy's best friends, he'll tell them anything. And we also need to make sure the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating him.

"I've got it all worked out," Hermione continued. She held up two plump chocolate cakes. "I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. All you have to do is make sure Crabbe and Goyle find them. You know how greedy they are, they're bound to eat them. Once they're asleep, pull out a few of their hairs and hide them in a broom closet." She passed the cakes to Ron and pulled two phials of something else. "This is a Knock-Out Potion. All you two have to do is make sure that Greengrass catch a whiff of this to knock her out. We all know that Greengrass isn't as greedy as Crabbe and Goyle. All you have to do is stuff her in a broom closet as well to make sure that she won't catch us."

They gaped at Hermione.

Harry said, "Hermione, I don't think—"

Ron said, "That could go seriously wrong—"

Hermione had a steely glint in her eye that was not unlike the one Professor McGonagall sometimes had. "The potion will be useless without Crabbe's or Goyle's hair." She had a stern voice, "You do _want_ to investigate Malfoy, don't you?"

"What about you? Whose hair are you ripping out?" Harry asked, confused.

"I've already got mine!" Hermione said and pulled out a tiny bottle, to show them a single hair in it. "Remember Millicent Bulstrode wrestling with me at the Dueling Club? She left this one my robes when she trying to strangle me! And she's gone home for Christmas—so I'll just have to tell the Slytherins I've decided to come back."

Jasmine frowned and pointed at Hermione, "How will that explain—"

Hermione bustled off to check on the Polyjuice Potion again, Ron and Harry turned to Jasmine. Ron had a doom-laden expression and asked, "Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?"

Harry shook his head while Jasmine said, "No."

* * *

Stage one of the plans went smoothly, like Hermione wanted. Jasmine, Harry, and Ron waited in the deserted entrance, waiting for Crabbe and Goyle to emerge after Christmas tea. Harry perched the chocolate cakes on the end of the banisters and they waited behind a suit of armour next to the front door.

"How thick can you get?" Ron whispered as they watched as Crabbe pointed out the cake to Goyle and grabbed them. The two grinned and stuffed the cakes into their mouths. They chewed it, looking triumphant, and they both keeled over on the floor.

Harry and Ron heaved the two Slytherins into a closet across the hall, while Jasmine kept a lookout for Daphne Greengrass.

Harry and Ron took Crabbe's shoes as they hurried back to the suit of armour, before crouching down. Daphne walked out of the Great Hall.

"Cover your noses," Jasmine said, covering her nose with her robes, while the other two did the same. She threw the glass phial, which shattered near the Slytherin's feet. A purple cloud rose in the air and Daphne fell down. The cloud cleared up in a minute.

Jasmine nudged Harry and they ran over. They picked up Daphne and heaved her inside the closet with Crabbe and Goyle.

They hurried off to Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. When they walked inside, there was a thick black cloud coming from the stall that held the cauldron. Covering their noses with the robes, they knocked on the door.

They asked, "Hermione?"

The lock scraped and Hermione emerged, shiny-faced and looking anxious. From the cauldron, they heard the _gloop gloop_ of the bubbling potion. Four glass tumblers stood ready on the toilet seat.

"Did you get them?" Hermione asked sounding breathless.

Harry and Ron held up the hairs.

"Good," Hermione said. She picked up a small sack and said to Ron and Harry, "I sneaked these spare robes out of the laundry. You'll need bigger sizes once you're Crabbe and Goyle." She handed out a green and silver tie to Jasmine. "This for Greengrass."

The four stared into the cauldron, with the potion looking like thick, dark mud, bubbling sluggishly.

"I'm sure we've done everything right." Hermione said, nervously, rereading the splotched page of _Moste Potente Potions_. "After all, we read it as carefully as possible." She looked at the passage. "It looks like the book says it should…once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves."

Ron whispered, "Now what?"

"We separate it into four glasses and add the hairs," Hermione said, before ladling large dollops of the potion into each of the glasses. Her hand trembling, she shook Millicent Bulstrode's hair out of its bottle into the first glass.

The potion hisses loudly like a boiling kettle and frothed madly. It turned into a sick sort of yellow.

Ron looked disgusted. "Urgh—essence of Millicent Bulstrode," he eyed it, "bet it tastes disgusting."

"Add yours, then," said Hermione.

Harry dropped Goyle's hair into the glass next to Hermione's, which hissed and frothed. It turned into the khaki colour of a booger. Ron added Crabbe's hair which turned a dark murky brown. Jasmine added Daphne's hair which turned moldy green.

"We'd better not all drink them in here. Once we turn into Crabbe and Goyle, we won't fit. And Millicent Bullstrode's no pixie," Harry said.

"Good thinking," said Ron, unlocking the door. "We'll take separate stalls."

Jasmine grabbed her glass and left the stall. She went inside another stall and locked it.

"Ready?" Harry called out.

Jasmine's hand was shaking badly; the potion was sloshing inside the glass, because she was thinking of all the worst case scenarios that could happen if she drank it.

"Ready," Ron and Hermione responded.

Harry called, "Jasmine?"

Jasmine thought of Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Nearly Headless Nick, and even Mrs Norris Petrified. She thought of Craig and what might happen to him if the Heir of Slytherin wasn't caught. She took off the jumper glad she was wearing a white button up underneath it. She took her charm bracelet and nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay," Harry replied. "One—two—three—"

Jasmine drank the potion in three large gulps, which tasted like sour milk. She gagged and her inside started writhing as though she'd just swallowed live snakes—she doubled up, hands on her knees and breathing heavily—a burning sensation spread rapidly from her stomach to the very ends of her fingers and toes—a horrible melting feeling, as the skin all over her body bubbled like hot wax—before her eyes, her fingers grew and thickened a little—her hair lengthened—her nose grew painfully—everything stopped.

She was on her knees on the ground, listening to Myrtle gurgling morosely in the end toilet. She stood up, still shaking and took off the blue and silver tie she was wearing, before switching to the silver and green tie.

She kneeled there, trying to catch her breath.

A voice that sounded like Goyle asked, "Are you three okay?"

"Yeah," came the low rasp on her right.

Jasmine stood up and then, Goyle asked, "Jasmine?" Jasmine stepped out of the stall, looking at Goyle and Crabbe.

"This is unbelievable," Ron said faintly. " _Unbelievable._ "

"We better get going," said Harry, loosening the watch on Goyle's thick wrist. "We've still got to find out where the Slytherin common room is. I only hope we can find someone to follow…"

Ron stared at Harry and said, "You don't know how bizarre it is to see Goyle _thinking_."

He went to Hermione's stall door and banged on it. "C'mon, we need to go—"

"I—I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me," a high-pitched voice answered him.

Ron said, "Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly, no one's going to know it's you—"

Hermione interrupted, "No—really—I don't think I'll come. You three hurry up, you're wasting time—"

Harry, Jasmine, and Ron looked at each other, although Harry looked bewildered.

" _That_ looks more like Goyle," said Ron. "That's how he usually looks every time a teacher asks him a question."

Harry asked through the door, "Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione responded, "Fine—I'm fine—go on—"

Harry looked at his watch and then said, "We'll meet you back here, all right?"

The three went to the door and Jasmine looked out carefully, before they set off.

"Don't have that terrified look on your face," Harry said to Jasmine, "Try to have a doom and gloom look on your face." Jasmine tried her best to get a 'doom and gloom' look on her face. "Perfect." He looked at Ron, "Don't swing your arms like that."

Ron seemed confused, "Eh?"

"Crabbe holds them sort of stiff…" Harry explained.

Ron tried to hold his arms stiffly, "how's this?"

"Yeah, that's better," Harry responded.

They went down the marble staircase. All they needed now was a Slytherin that they could follow to the Slytherin common room, but there was nobody round.

"Any ideas?" muttered Harry.

Ron said, nodding at the entrance to the dungeons. "The Slytherins always come up to breakfast from over there…"

A girl with long, curly blonde hair emerged from the entrance.

Jasmine was confused and whispered, "What is Penelope doing down there?"

Penelope walked away and Ron turned to Jasmine, confused. "Penelope?"

"Ravenclaw's prefect," Jasmine responded.

They walked down the entrance into darkness. Their footsteps were oddly loud and Ron was checking his watch to see how much time passed. After twenty-five minutes, getting desperate, there were footsteps ahead of them.

"Ha! There's one of them now!" Ron said excitedly.

The figure emerged from a side room, and as they went nearer, they saw that it wasn't a Slytherin, but Percy.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Ron in surprise.

Percy looked affronted and said stiffly, "That is none of your business. It's Crabbe, isn't it?"

"Wh—oh, yeah," Ron said.

"Well, get off to your dormitories," said Percy sternly. "It's not safe to go wandering round dark corridors these days."

" _You_ are," countered Ron.

Percy drew himself up. "I am a prefect. Nothing's about to attack _me_."

Jasmine was still confused, trying to figure out what Penelope and Percy were doing down in the dungeons.

"There you are," Malfoy drawled looking at them. "Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? I've been looking for you; I want to show you something really funny." He glared witheringly at Percy and sneered, "And what're you doing down here, Weasley?"

Percy looked outraged, "You want to show a bit more respect to a school prefect! I don't like your attitude!"

Malfoy sneered again, rolled his eyes, and motioned for Ron and Harry to follow him. Jasmine followed after them as they turned into the next passage, as Malfoy said, "That Peter Weasley—"

"Percy," Ron corrected.

"Whatever," said Malfoy. "I've noticed him sneaking round a lot lately. And I bet I know what he's up to. He thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single-handed." Malfoy gave a short, derisive laugh and Jasmine figured that's not what Percy was really doing. Malfoy paused by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall.

"What's the new password again?" he asked the other three.

"Er—" Harry said.

Malfoy continued, not listening, "Oh, yeah— _pure-blood_!"

Harry, Jasmine, and Ron exchanged glances.

A stone door, concealed in the wall slide open and Malfoy marched through it. The other three followed after him.

The common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted round it in high-backed chairs.

"Wait here," said Malfoy, motioning to a pair of empty chairs, set back from the fire. "I'll go and get it—my father's just sent it to me."

Jasmine, Ron, and Harry sat down at the same table. Malfoy came back holding a piece of paper. He held it under Ron's nose. Malfoy said, "That'll give you a laugh."

Jasmine saw Ron's eyes widen in shock. He read the clipping quickly, forced a laugh, before passing it to Harry. Jasmine leaned over to read the _Daily Prophet_ clipping.

 **INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

 _Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle Car._

 _Mr Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr Weasley's resignation._

" _Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," Mr Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately."_

 _Mr Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them._

Malfoy asked impatiently, "Well?" Harry handed the clipping back to Malfoy. "Don't you think it's funny?"

"Ha, ha," said Harry bleakly.

Jasmine loudly said, "Ha!"

"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them," Malfoy sounded scornful. "You'd never know the Weasleys were purebloods, the way they behave."

Ron's face was contorted with fury and Malfoy asked, "What's up with you, Crabbe?"

"Stomachache," Ron grunted.

"Well, ho up to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me," said Malfoy snickering. "You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet." He sounded thoughtful, "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent headmaster would never've let slime like that Creevey in." He started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did a cruel but accurate impression of Colin: "'Potters, can I have you picture, Potters? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potters?'" Jasmine couldn't help but chuckle at how accurate it seemed. He dropped his hands and looked at Harry, and Ron. "What's the _matter_ with you two?"

Far too late, Harry and Ron forced themselves to laugh. Malfoy seemed satisfied and slowly said, "Saint Potters, the Mudbloods' friends. They're two more with no proper wizard feeling, or they wouldn't go round with that jumped-up Granger Mudblood and that odd Strange Mudblood. And people think _they're_ Slytherin's heirs!"

Jasmine dug her fingernails in her upper arm to keep from hitting Malfoy.

"I _wish_ I knew who it _is_ ," said Malfoy petulantly. "I couple help them."

Ron's jaw dropped so that Crabbe looked even more clueless than usual.

"You must have some idea who's behind it all…" Harry said quickly.

"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have you tell you?" snapped Malfoy. "And Father won't tell me _anything_ about the last time the Chamber was opened, either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing—last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood _died_. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's kill this time…" he trailed off and with relish, said, "I hope it's Granger and Strange."

Ron was clenching Crabbe's gigantic fists and Jasmine crossed her arms.

"D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah…whoever it was, was expelled," Malfoy said. "They're probably still in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" asked Harry puzzled.

"Azkaban— _the wizard prison_ , Goyle," said Malfoy, looking at Harry in disbelief. "Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backward." Malfoy shifted restlessly in his chair, "Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slythering get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week?"

Jasmine tried to fake a look of concern, "They did?"

"Yeah…Luckily, they didn't find much," Malfoy replied. "Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor—"

"Ho!" said Ron suddenly.

Malfoy, Jasmine, and Harry looked at him. Ron blushed and Jasmine could see his hair was turning red. His nose was slowly lengthening—their hour was up. Ron was looking at them with horror. They jumped to their feet.

"Medicine for my stomach," Ron grunted.

Without giving any reason, they sprinted to the stone wall, where the common room entrance was at. They dashed up the passage, hoping that Malfoy didn't notice anything.

They ran up the steps into the dark entrance hall where there was muffled pounding from the three Slytherins that were locked in the closet.

Ron and Harry left the shoes outside the door, as they ran up the marble staircase towards Moaning Myrtle's lavatory.

Ron closed the door behind him and through pants, said, "Well, it wasn't a complete waste of time. I know we still haven't found out who's doing the attacks, but I'm going to write to Dad tomorrow and tell him to check under the Malfoy's drawing room."

Jasmine checked her face in the cracked mirror, to see that she was back to normal, except for the Slytherin tie, which she removed. She went to put her jumper and charm bracelet back on as Ron hammered on the door of Hermione's stall. "Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you—"

"Go away!" Hermione squeaked.

Jasmine left the stall as Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"What's the matter?" asked Ron. "You must be back to normal by now, we are—"

Moaning Myrtle glided suddenly through the stall door, looking happy. "Ooh, wait till you see. It's _awful_ —"

Jasmine had an inkling, but didn't say anything as the lock slide back and Hermione emerged, sobbing. Her robes were pulled up over her head.

"What's up?" Ron asked, uncertainly. "Have you still go Millicent's nose or something?"

Hermione let her robes fall and Ron backed into the sink. Hermione's face was covered in black fur, her eyes had turned yellow, and there was long, pointed ears poking through her hair. "It was c-cat hair!" she howled. "M-Millicent Blustrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"

"Oh my," Jasmine muttered.

"Uh-oh," said Ron said.

"You'll be teased something _dreadful_ ," said Myrtle happily.

"It's okay, Hermione," said Harry quickly. "We'll just take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions…" It took a long time to persuade Hermione to leave the lavatory. Myrtle sped them on their way with a hearty guffaw. "Wait till everyone finds out you've got a _tail_!"


	13. Very Secret Diary

Hermione was still in the hospital wing when term started. There was a rumour about her disappearance, which was that she had been attacked. Jasmine, Ron, Harry, Lisa, and Craig, who they filled in when they returned, knew the truth. There were so many students filing past the hospital wing trying to catch a glimpse of Hermione. Madam Pomfrey had taken out her curtains and placed them round Hermione's bed, to spare her the same and humiliation of being seen with a furry face and a tail.

The five went to visit her every evening to bring her each day's homework.

"If I'd sprouted whiskers, I'd take a break from work," said Ron, tipping a stack of book onto Hermione's bedside table.

Jasmine, Craig, and Lisa looked at Ron with wide eyes, stunned that Ron can even say something like that.

"Don't be silly, Ron, I've got to keep up," said Hermione briskly.

Jasmine was still stunned, "But how will you catch up with the others?"

Hermione seemed like her spirits improved by the fact that all the hair was gone from her face, she had no tail, and her eyes were slowly turning back to brown. She whispered so that Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear, "I don't suppose you've got any new leads?"

"Nothing," said Harry and Harry shook her head.

"I was so _sure_ it was Malfoy," said Ron, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Harry and Jasmine noticed something gold sticking out from Hermione's pillow. Harry pointed at it, "what's that?"

"Just a get well card," said Hermione hastily, trying to poke it from out of sight.

Ron was too quick and pulled it out. He flicked it open and read aloud: " _To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of_ Witch Weekly's _Most-Charming-Smile Award._ " He looked up at Hermione, disgusted. "You sleep with this under your _pillow_?"

"I used to sleep with a pocket knife under my pillow," Craig responded. Lisa looked freaked out.

"Yeah, of course you did," Jasmine responded.

Madam Pomfrey walked over with Hermione's evening dose of medicine.

"Is Lockhart the smarmiest bloke you've ever met, or what?" Ron asked them as they left the hospital wing.

"He's incompetent, what do you expect?" Lisa asked.

As they headed upstairs, Ron stated, "You know, I wish I asked Hermione how many rat tails you were supposed to add to a Hair-Raising Potion—" he was interrupted by a shout from above them.

"That's Filch," Harry said. They ran up the stairs and paused. They tried to stay out of sight.

"You don't think someone else's been attacked?" asked Ron tensely.

They inclined their heads towards Filch.

"— _even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw; I'm going to Dumbledore—"_ His footsteps receded along the corridor. They went upstairs. Filch had clearly been manning his usual lookout post. They were once again on the spot where Mrs Norris had been attack. A great flood of water stretched over half the corridor and it looked as though it was still seeping from under the door of Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. Now that Filch had stopped ranting, they could hear Myrtle's wails echoing off the lavatory walls.

" _Now_ what's up with her?" asked Ron groaning.

Jasmine asked, "Should we even bother her?"

"Let's go and see," Harry said.

Holding their robes over their ankles they stepped through the great wash of water to the door. They entered the lavatory and heard Moaning Myrtle, crying, possibly louder and harder than ever before. She seemed to be hiding down her usual toilet. The lavatory was dark because the candle had been extinguished in the great wash of water that left both walls and floor soaking wet.

"What's up, Myrtle?" asked Harry.

"Who's that?" Myrtle asked miserably. "Come to throw something else at me?"

Harry wadded across to her stall, "Why would I throw something at you?"

"Don't ask me!" Myrtle shouted, emerging with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sopping floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me…"

"It can't hurt you if someone throws something at you," said Harry. "I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?"

Myrtle puffed up and shrieked, "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because _she_ can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! Well, ha, ha, ha! What a lovely games, I _don't_ think!"

"Who threw it at you, anyway?" asked Harry.

" _I_ don't know…I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head," explained Myrtle, glaring at them. "It's over there, it got washed out…" she pointed at the sinks.

They looked under the sink were Myrtle was pointing. A small, thin book lay there. It had a shabby black cover and was as wet as everything else in the bathroom. Harry stepped forward to pick it up and look at it, but Ron stuck out his arm to hold him back.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Are you crazy? It could be dangerous," Ron said.

"Ron's right," Craig said. "Who knows what that _thing_ contains? I've read _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_."

"Settle down, Hermione," Ron joked.

Harry examined the book, "It looks like an ordinary book to me.

"That's the thing," Jasmine said trying to be reasonable. "They look ordinary, but they're extremely dangerous."

Ron said, "Some of the books the Ministry's confiscated—Dad's told me—there was one the burned your eyes out. And everyone who read _Sonnets of a Sorcerer_ spoke in limericks for the red of their lives. And some old witch in Bath had a book that you could _never stop reading!_ You just had to wander round with your nose in it, trying to do everything one-handed. And—"

"All right, I've got the point," said Harry, holding his hands up. The little book lay on the floor, nondescript and soggy. "Well, we won't find out unless we look at it." He ducked round Ron and picked it up off the floor.

From what Jasmine could see, she saw that it was a diary and the faded year on the cover told her it was fifty years old. Harry opened it and on the first page Jasmine could make out the name "T. M. Riddle" in smudged ink.

"Hang on," said Ron, looking over Harry's shoulder. "I know that name…T.M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago."

Harry looked at Ron in amazement. "How d'you know that?"

"Filch made polish his shield about fifty times in detention," said Ron. "That was the one I burped slugs all over. If you'd wiped slime off a name for an hour, you'd remember it, too."

Harry peeled the wet pages apart, and Jasmine saw they were completely blank. There wasn't the faintest trace of writing on any of them, not even something like _Auntie Mabel's birthday_ or _dentist, half-past three_. Harry looked disappointed, "He never wrote in it."

"I wonder why someone wanted to flush it away?" said Ron curiously.

"If you gave me a diary, I would get rid of it, too," Lisa said. "I can't keep a diary no matter how hard I try."

Harry turned it over to see a printed name of a variety store on Vauxhall Road, London. He frowned, "He must've been Muggle-born."

"Or a half-blood who didn't know his parent was a witch or wizard," Lisa said.

"Well, it's not much use to you," said Ron. He lowered his voice, "Fifty points if you can get it through Myrtle's nose."

"Come on, don't be rude." Lisa said and whispered to Harry, "I'll give you one hundred points if you get it through her knees."

* * *

On February first, Hermione left the hospital wing, de-whiskered, tail-less, and fur-free. On her first evening out, Harry showed her T.M. Riddle's diary in the library and told her the story of how they had found it.

"Ooh, it might have hidden powers," said Hermione enthusiastically, taking the diary and looking at it closely.

"If it has, it's hiding them very well," said Ron. "Maybe it's shy. I don't know why you don't chuck it, Harry."

Harry said, "I wish I knew why someone _did_ try to chuck it. I wouldn't mind knowing how Riddle got an award for special services to Hogwarts either."

"Could've been anything," said Ron. "Maybe he got thirty O.W.L.s or saved a teacher from the giant squid. Maybe he murdered Myrtle; that would've done everyone a favour…"

"That's a horrible theory, Ron," said Jasmine. "I believe she killed herself in that lavatory."

"Why assume that?" Lisa asked.

"She said she was miserable and I reckon she was bullied. She just ended her life," Jasmine said. "Who knows what her home-life was like? She probably killed herself in the end stall."

"Maybe one of the ghosts killed her," Lisa said. "Maybe there was another ghost here and they murdered her."

Craig was sinking down in his seat.

"Stop debating this," Ron interrupted. "I can't believe you two are debating this."

"The Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, wasn't it?" Harry asked, dragging the topic back to the subject of Riddle's diary. "That's what Malfoy said."

"And _this diary_ is fifty years old," said Hermione, tapping it excitedly.

"So?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Ron, wake up," snapped Hermione. "We know the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled _fifty years ago_. We know T.M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school _fifty years ago_. Well, what if Riddle got his special award for _catching the Heir of Slytherin_? His diary would probably tell us everything—where the Chamber is, and how to open it, and what sort of creature lives in it—the person who's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want that lying round, would they?"

"That's a _brilliant_ theory, Hermione," said Ron, "With just one tiny little flaw. _There's nothing written in his diary_."

Hermione pulled her wand out of her bag. "It might be invisible ink." She tapped the diary three times and said, " _Aparecium_." Nothing happened. Undaunted, Hermione shoved her hand back into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a bright red eraser. "It's a Revealer. I got it in Diagon Alley," she explained. She rubbed hard on _January first_ and nothing happened.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing to find in there," said Ron. "Riddle just got a diary for Christmas and couldn't be bothered filling it in."

"I'm with Riddle on that," Lisa said. "I wouldn't want one either."

* * *

Oddly enough, Jasmine could've sworn that she heard the T.M. Riddle before, as it seemed to mean something to her, as if Riddle was a friend to her when she was very young, but half-forgotten. That was absurd, because she never had friends before Hogwarts, which Dudley made sure of.

Harry was still determined to find out more about Riddle. During break the next day, he went to the trophy room dragging Jasmine with him, Hermione was interested and a thoroughly unconvinced Ron, who told them that he'd seen enough of the trophy room to last him a lifetime.

Craig and Lisa hung back, looking bored.

Jasmine looked at Riddle's burnished gold shield, which was tucked away in a corner cabinet. It didn't carry details of why it had been given to him. Ron said, "Good thing, too, or it'd be even bigger and I'd still be polishing it," which caused Lisa to burst out laughing. Harry and Jasmine did find Riddle's name on an old Medal for Magical Merit, and on a list of old Head Boys as well.

"He sounds like Percy," said Ron, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Prefect, Head Boy…probably top of every class—"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Hermione in a slightly hurt voice.

"That's kind of rude," Craig said looking insulted.

* * *

The sun was beginning to shine weakly on Hogwarts again.

The mood had grown more hopeful since the attacks on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. Madam Pomfrey was pleased to report that the Mandrakes were becoming moody and secretive, meaning that they were fast leaving childhood. One afternoon, Jasmine and Harry heard Madam Pomfrey telling Filch, "The moment their acne clears up, they'll be ready for repotting again. And after that, it won't be long until we're cutting them up and stewing them. You'll have Mrs Norris back in no time."

Jasmine was beginning to think that maybe the Heir of Slytherin had lost his or her nerve, since it was getting risky to open the Chamber of Secrets, with the school being so alert and suspicious. Craig joked that the monster was settling itself down to hibernate for fifty more years.

However, Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff didn't take the cheerful view, since he was now convinced that Harry was the guilty one and that he had 'given himself away' at the Dueling Club. Peeves wasn't helping because kept popping up in crowded corridors singing, "oh Potter, you rotter…" with a dance routine to boot.

Jasmine, Lisa, and Craig overheard Lockhart saying that he was the reason the attacks stopped.

When they were lining up for Transfiguration, they overheard Lockhart telling Professor McGonagall, "I don't think they'll be any more trouble, Minerva. I think the Chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only a matter of time before I caught him. Rather sensible to stop now, before I came down hard on him. You know, what the school needs now is a morale-booster. Wash away the memories of last term! I won't say any more just now, but I think I know just the thing."

"Oh, no," Craig groaned.

* * *

On February fourteenth, they found out what Lockhart meant by a morale-booster, at breakfast time. When they walked into the Great Hall, the walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse, there was heart-shaped confetti falling from the pale blue ceiling. Lockhart was wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations and Jasmine felt her eye twitch. The teachers that were sitting on either side of him were looking stony-faced.

"I think I walked into Hell," Craig said, his eyes were wide. They went to the Ravenclaw table to sit down.

"I think its looks wonderful," Lisa said.

"If by wonderful, you mean tacky," Craig responded and Jasmine nodded in agreement.

Ron walked in and looked sickened. Hermione seemed like she had overcome a case of the giggles as she walked in.

Jasmine had to wipe off some heart-shaped confetti off of the food she was getting. She didn't mind pink, in fact, she would wear it, but this was just way too much pink.

The door opened and Harry walked in, although he got a deer caught in headlights look. He walked over and sat down between Hermione, who was still giggling, and Ron.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. Jasmine scooped up some eggs and plucked some confetti off it.

Jasmine looked at the head table to see that Professor McGonagall now had a muscle going on in her cheek. Snape now looked like someone just fed him a large beaker of Skele-Gro.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all—and it doesn't end here!" He clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however, since all of them were wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"Oh my god," Craig and Jasmine chorused together in horror.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving round the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands and Snape looked like he was going to force-fed someone poison if they asked him for a Love Potion.

"I'm pretty sure that Love Potions are against the rules." Jasmine said and took a drink of pumpkin juice, but nearly spat it out because confetti had landed in her goblet.

After breakfast, they left the Great Hall.

"Please, Hermione, tell me you weren't one of the forty-six," said Ron.

Hermione suddenly became very interested in looking through her bag.

* * *

All day long the cupids kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers.

Sometime before lunch, one of the cupids caught up with Jasmine.

"Oi, you! Ja'mine Potter!" shouted a grumpy looking cupid.

Jasmine felt her face heat up as they were in front of some older students. She tried to run, but Lisa grabbed her arm.

"Let him read it to you," Lisa said. "It'll be over in a minute. You're not the only one who got one in front of a crowd."

Jasmine didn't want to deal with the embarrassment but she stayed put as the grumpy-looking cupid came up to her. He held up a piece of parchment. "This is from E.M." He read:

" _Her hair is as orange as carrots,_ _  
 _I can enjoy the merits of not being cursed yet._  
 _Her eyes are as green as algae infested waters,_  
 _Her namesake smells sweet,_  
 _I bet she smells better than feet."__

That was…mortifying and revolting. Jasmine felt tears come to her eyes out of embarrassment as some of the students started laughing at that.

The cupid passed her the valentine before carrying on.

"What was that?" Craig asked, looking disgusted. "That was horrible."

"I know," Jasmine said.

"Let's go eat," Lisa said, as she pushed opened the Great Hall doors.

* * *

Late that afternoon, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were walking upstairs for Charms, when one of the cupids caught up with them.

"Oh, no," Jasmine said, horrified.

"Oi, you! 'Arry Potter!" shouted a grim-looking cupid, elbowing Lisa and Craig out of the way. Jasmine backed up to avoid being elbowed.

The first years were watching as Harry tried to run. Jasmine called, "Allow him to read it! It'll be over soon!"

Harry didn't seem to listen as he ran in the crowd, the cupid following and kicking people in the shins.

"Hey!" Terry Boot shouted as he got kicked.

Harry didn't get two paces as the cupid shouted, "I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," the cupid said twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way.

" _Not here,"_ Harry hissed trying to run.

"Stay _still_!" grunted the dwarf, grabbing hold of Harry's bag and pulling him back.

"Let me go!" Harry snarled, tugging.

Jasmine went to help, but the bag ripped in half. Harry's books, wand, parchment, quill spilled onto the floor and the ink bottle smashed over everything.

Harry scrambled to grab everything as Jasmine went over, grabbing the books. She took out her wand and tapped the books, " _Tergeo_ ," she muttered, watching as the ink vanished from the books.

They were causing a holdup in the corridor. Jasmine grabbed the ripped bag and muttered, " _Reparo_ ," and watched as the bag repaired itself.

"What's going on here?" came the cold drawling voice of Malfoy. Harry grabbed the bag and books from Jasmine. He started stuffing everything into his bag, desperate to get away from Malfoy.

"What's all this commotion?" Percy Weasley asked.

Harry got up and try to make a run for it, but the cupid seized him round the knees, bringing Harry crashing to the floor. Jasmine got up.

"Right," said the cupid, sitting on Harry's ankles. "Here is your singing valentine:

 _"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_ _  
 _His hair is as dark as a blackboard._  
 _I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_  
 _The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."__

Harry forced a laugh when it seemed like everyone else was laughing.

"Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off to class, now," Percy said, shooing some of the younger students away. " _And_ you, Malfoy—"

Harry and Jasmine glanced over to see that Malfoy had picked up something. Leering, he showed it to Crabbe and Goyle. Jasmine realized that it was Riddle's diary and she shouted, "Hey!"

"Give that back," said Harry quietly.

"Wonder what the Potter girl wrote in this?" asked Malfoy, thinking that he had Jasmine's diary. He didn't even notice the year on the cover. A hush fell over the onlookers. Ginny was staring from the diary to Harry and Jasmine, looking terrified.

"Hand it over, Malfoy," said Percy sternly.

"When I've had a look," said Malfoy, waving the diary tauntingly at Harry and Jasmine.

Percy said, "As a school prefect—"

Harry seemed to have lost temper as he pulled out his wand and shouted, " _Expelliarmus_!" Malfoy found the diary shooting out of his hand right into the air. Ron, grinning broadly, caught it.

"Harry!" exclaimed Percy loudly. "No magic in the corridors. I'll have to report this, you know!"

Malfoy was looking furious, so yelled spitefully at Ginny, "I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!"

Ginny covered her face with her hands and ran into class. Ron snarled and pulled out his wand, too, but Harry pulled him away. Jasmine, Craig, and Lisa followed after the Gryffindors.

Jasmine sat down at the desk and Harry sat next to her, holding the diary. "Don't worry about Ginny's valentine. I got one, too. I don't know who E.M. is, but I have a feeling I know who it is." She reached in her bag and handed it to Harry.

"Look at this," Harry said, passing the diary to Jasmine, and taking the valentine. "I don't recall you cleaning the diary." Jasmine looked at the diary and noticed that Ron was having trouble with wand, because large purple bubbles were blossoming out of the end.

Harry snorted and Jasmine flipped through the pages of the diary, they were clean. She frowned, "Hmm. That's interesting." She passed the diary back to Harry and took her valentine back.

* * *

"Why do you think Ernie gave you a valentine?" Lisa asked, confused.

"He stopped calling me the Heir of Slytherin," Jasmine said looking at the parchment. "I can't think of anyone else having the initials E.M."

Craig had gone over to sit with Terry, Anthony, Michael, and Roger Malone, while the two girls discussed the valentine.

"I'm sure there is someone with the initials, E.M," Lisa said.

"Yeah," Jasmine trailed off. She twirled her quill in between her fingers. "Hey, Harry showed me that the ink on Riddle's diary was gone and I haven't gotten to it to clean it."

Lisa was confused, "What?"

"When the ink smashed onto everything, I went to clean Harry's books, but I haven't cleaned Riddle's diary, because he was in a hurry to avoid the cupid. When Harry showed it to me in Charms, it was clean."

"A diary charmed to clean itself," Lisa mused to herself, "Interesting."


	14. Cornelius Fudge

On their way to breakfast, Harry told the Ravenclaws about how he found out that Riddle's diary writes back to someone who writes in it, how it contained a memory inside the diary, and that it showed him a memory of Tom Riddle capturing the person who was opening the Chamber of Secrets…Hagrid, but something large, hairy, and with many legs ran out of the room it was staying in.

"Huh, that's weird," Jasmine responded.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, as they walked down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.

"I was expecting the monster to be some type of serpent, not something like that sounds oddly like a spider," Jasmine responded.

"We should talk to Hagrid about it," Lisa said.

"That'd be a cheerful visit," said Ron. "'Hello, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?'"

* * *

As more and more days went by with no whisper from the disembodied voice, they became hopeful that they would never need to talk to him about why he had been expelled.

Four months had gone by since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been Petrified, causing nearly everybody to think that the attacker, whoever it was, had retired for good. Peeves got bored of his, "Oh, Potter, you rotter" song, Ernie Macmillan was talking to Jasmine about the homework they had in their shared classes.

In March, several of the Mandrakes threw a loud and raucous party in greenhouse three, which made Professor Sprout very happy. "The moment they start trying to move into each other's pots, we'll know they're fully mature. Then we'll be able to revive those poor people in the hospital wing."

* * *

During the Easter holidays, they had to choose their subjects for the third year. Neville Longbottom had been sent letters from all the witches and wizards in his family, all giving him different advice on what to choose.

Jasmine tried not to think about what Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would say if she tried to discuss her career with them. She did talk to Harry about it at lunch. "I was thinking of having a career as a Curse-Breaker."

"I remember you asking about how you become a Curse-Breaker. You had Ron ask Bill about it," Harry responded.

Neville came up and asked, "Do you think if Arthimancy is harder than Ancient Runes, or if Ancient Runes is harder than Arthimancy?"

"I think both might be hard for you Neville," Jasmine responded honestly. "I think Divination might be great for you."

Neville nodded, "I think you're right, Jasmine."

"Why not go for Care of Magical Creatures?" Harry asked.

* * *

Back in Ravenclaw Tower, Jasmine had checked off Arthimancy, Study of Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. For extra-curricular she marked off Ancient Studies.

Craig had checked off Art and Muggle Art for extra-curricular, for electives, he chose Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures.

Lisa chose Ghoul Studies and Ancient Studies for extra-curricular and Care of Magical Creatures and Divination for electives.

Jasmine looked at Lisa's parchment. "What career are you choosing?"

"I was thinking of working in the Department for Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures," Lisa responded. "I'm not sure if I want to work in the Spirit, Being, or Beast Division yet. I think I'll look into Spirits because of the Ghoul Studies."

"If you do work in the Spirit Division, maybe you can work on getting rid of Moaning Myrtle," Craig responded.

"Well, you still have time to think about it," Jasmine said.

Lisa nodded, "Yeah. I do. I can always change it to Divination, Arthimancy, and Xylomancy, and try to steal Trelawney's job."

Jasmine and Craig started laughing at that.

* * *

The next morning brought brilliant sunshine and a light refreshing breeze. The Gryffindors were having a match against Hufflepuff.

The Ravenclaws were heading to the Great Hall when the three Gryffindors walked up to them.

"Someone stole Riddle's diary," Harry whispered urgently.

Jasmine turned round to face Harry, "What?"

"I came back from Quidditch practice to find that someone had thrown all my belongings round," Harry said.

Jasmine blinked, "But only a Gryffindor knows your password."

"Exactly," Harry said.

"So, a Gryffindor stole Riddle's diary," Lisa said. "But why would someone want or even steal it?"

"I don't know," Harry said.

* * *

After eating, the little group walked outside. Jasmine, Craig, and Lisa were leaving to go get perfect spots, while the Gryffindors were going with Harry to get his Quidditch things when suddenly Harry cried out, startling them.

"What is it?" Jasmine asked.

"The voice!" exclaimed Harry. "I just heard it again—didn't you?"

"I thought we established that we're not Parselmouths," Craig said.

Ron's eyes were wide and Hermione clapped a hand to her forehead. She said, "Harry—I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!" She grabbed Craig's arm. "Come with me. I think you might be of some use." She dragged him upstairs.

"Did you just call me useless?" Craig asked as they disappeared from sight.

" _What_ does she understand?" asked Harry, distractedly, looking round for the voice.

"Loads more than I do," said Ron, shaking his head.

Lisa grabbed Jasmine's arm. "We're going to get a seat." With that they walked away among the crowd that was now leaving.

They got in the stands and waited for the game to begin.

After a few minutes, the teams walked onto the feed to a very explosion cheer. Oliver Wood took off to fly round the goalposts; Madam Hooch released the balls, and while the Hufflepuff team, in canary yellow robes, huddled together for probably a last-minute tactics discussion.

Professor McGonagall's voice rang out through a purple megaphone, "This match has been canceled." She was addressing the whole stadium. There was boos and shouts and she continued, "All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

Jasmine felt sick as she left the stands with Lisa trailing behind her. She pushed her way through the crowd and to the Quidditch pitch. She and Lisa ran towards Harry, who was following Professor McGonagall. Ron ran up too and Professor McGonagall looked at the three. "Yes, Miss Potter, Miss Turpin, and Mr Weasley, you three better come, too."

Now Jasmine felt really sick. There were some students that were round them, some grumbling about the match being cancelled and others were looking worried.

The four second years followed Professor McGonagall back into the school and up the marble staircase. Professor McGonagall led them to the infirmary and in a surprising gentle voice, Professor McGonagall said, "This will be a bit of a shock. There has been another attack…a _triple_ attack."

Harry and Jasmine looked at each other, as Professor McGonagall pushed open the door. Madam Pomfrey was bending over a sixth year, with long, blonde curly hair.

Jasmine frowned, "Penelope?" On the bed next to Penelope was—

" _Hermione_!" groaned Ron.

"Craig!" Lisa gasped, looking at the bed next to Hermione's. She went over to look at Craig, who was looking particular disgruntled. Jasmine examined Hermione and Craig, their eyes were open and glassy.

"They were found near the library," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them." She held up a small circular mirror.

They shook their head, staring at Hermione and Craig.

"I will walk you two to Ravenclaw Tower, and then escort Weasley and Mr Potter back to Gryffindor Tower," said Professor McGonagall. "I need to address the students in any case."

* * *

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No students is to use the lavatory unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."

The Ravenclaws were packed inside the common room listened to Professor Flitwick in silence. He rolled up the parchment that he was reading from.

"So are they going to shut the school down?" Sue asked, sounding depressed.

"It is likely that school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about the culprit, come forward. Stay safe." He walked out of the door and talk started up.

"Two Ravenclaws are now down, two Gryffindors, a Gryffindor ghost, one Hufflepuff, and a cat," Jasmine said to Lisa. "What do we say to Craig's dad? He's going to be crushed knowing that his son has been Petrified."

"They'll restore him," Lisa said.

"Yeah, but I think Dr Strange won't allow Craig to return after he got Petrified," Jasmine said.

"The school will be closed down if the Heir of Slytherin isn't caught," Lisa said.

"Don't remind me," Jasmine said. She didn't want to go back dealing with the Dursleys and Dudley's gang.

"Do you think they suspect Hagrid?" Lisa suddenly asked.

Jasmine shrugged, "I don't think Hagrid released it this time. If he supposedly set it loose last time, he would know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets."

"Should we ask him?" Lisa asked, confused.

Jasmine asked, "How? Harry has the Invisibility Cloak."

"Maybe tomorrow then," Lisa said.

There was a tapping on the window of the common room. Jasmine turned round to see Hedwig standing on the ledge, holding a note. Jasmine walked over to the window and opened it. She took the note and Hedwig nipped her finger affectionately before flying off. She closed the window and went to Lisa. She opened the parchment and read:

 _Meet us at the bottom of_ _Ravenclaw_ _Tower_ _._

 _Harry_

Jasmine and Lisa looked at each other before leaving the common room. They walked down the stairs as quietly as possible.

They got to the bottom of the staircase, worrying about being spotted. Someone grabbed Jasmine's shoulder and she nearly jumped. Harry tossed the Invisibility Cloak round them, and they started making their way to the entrance hall. It was crowded, teachers, prefects, ghosts, Head Boys and Head Girls, marching round in pairs, looking for any unusual noises.

They finally made it the oak front doors and eased them open.

It was a nice clear, starry night. They hurried to the lit windows of Hagrid's house and pulled off the Cloak when they reached his front door.

Seconds after knocking, the front door flung open and they came face-to-face with a crossbow aimed at them.

"Oh," Hagrid said, lowering the weapon and staring at them. "What're you four doin' here?"

Harry pointed at the crossbow as they stepped inside. "What's that for?"

"Nothin'—nothing'—" muttered Hagrid. "I've bin expectin'—doesn' matter—Sit down—I'll make tea—"

Jasmine watched as Hagrid hardly seemed to know what he was doing. He nearly extinguished the fire because he spilt water from the kettle on it, and then smashed the teapot with a nervous jerk of his massive hand.

"Are you okay, Hagrid? Did you hear about Hermione and Craig?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I heard, all righ'," said Hagrid, a slight break in his voice. He kept glancing nervously at the windows. He poured them large mugs of boiling water.

Lisa held up her mug and eyed it, "I think you—" She was interrupted by a knock on the door and Hagrid dropped the fruitcake that he was holding.

Ron, Harry, Jasmine, and Lisa exchanged panicked looks. Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak over them and they retreated to a corner. Hagrid checked to make sure that they were hidden, seized his crossbow, and flung opened his door once more.

"Good evening, Hagrid," said Dumbledore's voice. He entered the house, looking deadly serious, and was followed by a second, very odd-looking man.

The man had rumpled grey hair and an anxious expression, and was wearing a pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, and pointed purple boots. He was carrying a lime-green bowler hat under one arm.

"That's Dad's boss!" Ron breathed from between Harry and Jasmine. "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic."

Harry and Jasmine both elbowed Ron hard in the ribs to make him shut up.

Hagrid had gone pale and sweaty. He dropped into one of his chairs and looked from Dumbledore to Cornelius Fudge.

"Bad business, Hagrid," said Fudge in a rather clipped tone. "Very bad business. Had to come. Five attacks on Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."

"I never," said Hagrid, looking imploringly at Dumbledore. "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir—"

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge.

"Look, Albus," said Fudge, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something—the school governors have been in touch—"

"Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest," said Dumbledore.

"Look at it from my point of view," said Fudge, fidgeting with his bowler hat. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty—"

"Take me?" demanded Hagrid, trembling. "Take me where?"

"For a short stretch only," said Fudge, not meeting Hagrid's eyes. "Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology—"

"Not Azkaban?" croaked Hagrid.

 _They're taking him to Azkaban?_ Jasmine thought horrified, shaking at the thought.

There was another loud knock on the door and Dumbledore answered it. Lucius Malfoy was standing there and Harry gasped. This time, Ron elbowed Harry in the ribs.

Lucius was wearing a long black, traveling cloak. He smiled in a cold and satisfied way. Fang started to growl at him.

"Already here, Fudge," Lucius said approvingly. "Good, good…"

"What're you doin' here?" asked Hagrid furiously. "Get outta my house!"

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your—er—d'you call this a house?" replied Lucius, sneering as he looked round the small cabin.

"Git," Lisa muttered and Jasmine reached over, flicking her in the head.

Malfoy said, "I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here."

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" asked Dumbledore, politely.

" _Dreadful_ thing, Dumbledore," said Malfoy lazily, taking out a long roll of parchment, "but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension—you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing you touch. How many attacks have there been now? Three more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an _awful_ loss that would be to the school."

"Oh, now, see here, Lucius," said Fudge, looking alarmed, "Dumbledore suspended—no, no—last thing we want just now—"

"The appointment—or suspension—of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge," said Malfoy smoothly. "And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks—"

"See here, Malfoy, if _Dumbledore_ can't stop them," said Fudge. "I mean to say, who _can_?"

"That remains to be seen," said Malfoy with a nasty smile. "But as all twelve of us have voted—"

Hagrid jumped to his feet, his head grazed the ceiling and he roared, "An' how many did yeh have ter threaten an' blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?"

"Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid," replied Malfoy. "I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all."

"Yeh can' take Dumbledore!" yelled Hagrid, making Fang cower and whimper is his basket. "Take him away, an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin' next!"

"Calm yourself, Hagrid," Dumbledore said sharply and looked at Malfoy. "If the governors want my removal, Lucius., I shall of course step aside—"

"B-but—" stuttered Fudge.

" _No_!" growled Hagrid.

Dumbledore didn't remove his eyes from Malfoy's cold grey eyes. "However," he spoke very slowly and clearly, "you will find that I will only _truly_ have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

Harry was sure that Dumbledore's eyes flickered toward where they were standing. Jasmine remembered that apparently Dumbledore could see through invisibility cloaks.

"Admirable sentiments," said Malfoy bowing. "We shall all miss your—er—highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope that your successor will manage to prevent any—ah— _killins_." He walked to the door, opened it, and bowed Dumbledore out. Fudge, fiddling with his hat, waited for Hagrid to go ahead of him.

Hagrid, however stood his ground, took a deep breath, and said carefully, "If anyone wanted ter find out some _stuff_ , all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the _spiders_. That'd lead 'em right! That's all I'm sayin'." Fudge stared at him. "All righ', I'm comin'." He pulled on his moleskin overcoat and was about to follow Fudge through the door, when he stopped again. He said loudly, "An' someone'll need ter feed Fang while I'm away." He walked out and the door slammed shut.

Ron pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and said hoarsely, "We're in trouble now. No Dumbledore. They might as well close the school tonight. There'll be an attack a day with him gone."

Fang started howling and scratching at the door.

Lisa went to the boarhound and started trying to comfort the boarhound. "It'll be all right, Fang."


	15. Aragog

Summer was creeping over the castle; the sky and lake both turning into a periwinkle blue, while flowers as big as cabbages were blooming into the greenhouses. Jasmine would've enjoyed it, but it didn't look the same without seeing Hagrid and Fang from the castle.

Jasmine, Lisa, Harry and Ron did tried to visit Hermione and Craig, but visitors were barred from the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had told them through a crack in the door, "We're taking no more chances." When they tried to argue about it, "No, I'm sorry, there's every chance the attacker might come back to finish these people off…"

Now with Dumbledore gone, fear had spread as never before, so now with the sun warming the castle walls outside seemed to stop at the mullioned windows. There was barely a face to be seen in the school that didn't look worried and tense. Any laughter that rang through the corridors sounded shrill and unnatural, and was quickly stifled.

Jasmine constantly repeated Dumbledore's final words to herself. _"I will only truly have left his school when none here are loyal to me…Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."_ She wasn't sure what good those words were and Harry had asked who they were supposed to ask for help. It seemed like everyone was just as confused and scared as they were.

Harry and Jasmine agreed that Hagrid's hint about the spiders were far easier to understand. The thing was, it seemed like there wasn't any spiders left in Hogwarts to follow. Lisa, Harry, Jasmine, and a reluctant Ron looked everywhere they went. However, they were hampered because they weren't allowed to wander off on their own. Ron and Harry had to move round the castle in a pack of Gryffindors, while Jasmine and Lisa were supposed to move round in a pack of Ravenclaws. It seemed like most of their fellow students were glad to be shepherded from class to class by teachers, but Jasmine was a bit annoyed because she wanted to look for spiders.

There was one person who seemed to be enjoying the atmosphere of terror and suspicion. Draco Malfoy was strutting round the school as though he had just been appointed Head Boy. Jasmine soon realized why Malfoy was so pleased, when Harry told her that Malfoy was sucking up to Snape by telling him to become Headmaster, and then it was a pity that Craig and Hermione weren't the ones who were killed.

It felt odd that Craig was missing from their group. It just wasn't the same not having him by her side.

* * *

At dinner, Ron and Harry told the two girls about the spiders that Harry spotted in Herbology.

"It looked like they were going to the Forbidden Forest," Harry told them.

"I heard that werewolves live in there," Lisa said.

"There's a centaur colony and unicorns," Jasmine countered.

"All right," Lisa said.

"Oh, yeah, Ernie MacMillan thinks that Malfoy is now the Heir or Slytherin," Harry said. "He said that I wouldn't attack Hermione and then Craig because he's your friend."

"Right," Jasmine said.

"We're going to the Forbidden Forest, tonight." Harry said. "I'll send Hedwig to you once we leave."

Jasmine didn't want to go inside the Forbidden Forest again but she glanced at Craig's empty seat and steeled herself. She needed to figure out what attacked him and Hermione. She nodded, "All right."

* * *

Anthony, Terry, Roger, and Michael talked Lisa and Jasmine into a game of Exploding Snap, to help them take their minds off of Craig being attacked. In a way, Jasmine thought it was nice of them to do that.

Lisa was trying to keep an eye on the time and Jasmine kept a look out for Hedwig.

Soon, the four boys went to bed before midnight and there was no sign of Hedwig. Lisa was reading a book when there was a tapping on the window sill. Jasmine jumped up and ran over to the window. She opened the window and took the note from Hedwig. The owl flew off and Jasmine looked at the note. It was telling them to get to the bottom of the stairwell. Lisa and Jasmine went to the door and walked out

They walked down the stairs and waited for Harry and Ron. They didn't have to wait long, as Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak round them, they started walking to the entrance hall, trying to be as quiet as possible.

* * *

At last they reached the entrance hall, slid back the lock on the oak doors, squeezed between them, trying to stop any creaking, and stepped out into the moonlit grounds.

"'Course," said Ron abruptly, as they walked across the black grass. "We might get to the forest and find there's nothing to follow. Those spiders might not've been going there at all. I know it looked like they were moving in that sort of general direction, but…" he trailed off, sounding hopeful.

They reached Hagrid's house, which looked sad and sorry-looking without any lights on. When they opened the door, Fang looked happy at the sight of them and started barking. Worried that he might wake everyone at the castle with his loud, booming barks, Harry and Ron feed him some treacle toffee to keep him quiet. Harry left the Invisibility Cloak on the table, knowing that there wouldn't be any need for it in the forest.

"Let's go, Fang, we're going for a walk," Harry said, opening the door. Fang followed after them as they went outside and the boarhound went straight for the edge of a forest.

Jasmine, Harry, and Lisa took out their wands and said, " _Lumos_!" A tiny light appeared on the end of her wand.

"Good thinking," Ron said to Jasmine, Lisa, and Harry. "I'd light mine too, but you know—it'd probably blow up or something…"

Harry tapped them on the shoulders and pointed at the grass, where two spiders were scuttling into the trees, away from the wandlight.

Ron seemed to be steeling himself, "Okay." He sighed, "I'm ready. Let's go."

Fang scampered round them, sniffing at tree roots and leaves. The four second years walked into the forest, following behind the steady trickle of spiders, using the wandlight.

They followed for maybe twenty minutes, not speaking and trying to listen for anything other than snapping twigs and rustling leaves. The trees were beginning to get thicker and the stars were no longer visible. With the light from Harry and Jasmine's wands, they saw the spiders leaving the path.

Jasmine squinted, trying to see where the spiders were going but outside the two spheres of light, everything else was pitch-black.

"I don't think we've been this deep in the forest before," Harry whispered.

Jasmine nodded, remembering that Hagrid had said to never stray from the path, but Hagrid was miles away in a cell in Azkaban with those…those _guards_. She nearly shuddered at the thought, but Hagrid had also said to follow the spiders. Harry suddenly jumped back, stepping on Ron's foot. Jasmine and Lisa looked at the two boys.

Fang was sitting beside Harry, panting, tongue hanging out.

"Sorry," Harry said quickly. "What d'you reckon?"

"We've come this far," said Ron and Harry nodded.

They walked off the path, following the darting shadows of the spiders into the trees. They couldn't move very quickly now since there were tree roots and stumps in their way, slightly visible in the darkness. More than once, they stopped so Jasmine, Lisa, or Harry can crouch down to look for the spiders.

They continued to walk for thirty minutes, and Jasmine helped Lisa remove her robes from branches and brambles.

"Hey, is it just me or is the ground sloping down?" Harry asked, grabbing Jasmine's arm as she stumbled over a root. The trees still looked as thick as ever.

"I think you're right," Ron said. Fang suddenly let loose a giant bark. "What?" He grabbed onto Harry's elbow, very hard.

"I think I hear something," Harry said.

They heard something that sounded like breaking branches.

"Is it a werewolf," Lisa asked, shrilly.

"There's something moving over there," Harry said. "Listen…sounds like something big."

On their right, it sounded like it was carving a path through the trees as it continued to break branches.

"Oh, no," moaned Ron. "Oh, no, oh, no, oh—"

"Ssh," Harry hissed.

"Shut up, both of you," snapped Lisa. "It'll hear you."

"Hear _me_?" asked Ron in an unnaturally high voice. "It's already heard Fang!"

The darkness seemed to be pressing in as they stood there waiting and terrified. Jasmine grabbed onto Harry's arm, shaking. There was a strange rumbling noise and then silence.

"What d'you think it's doing?" Harry asked.

"Probably getting ready to pounce," Ron said.

They sound suddenly stopped.

"D'you think it's gone?" Harry whispered.

Ron responded, "Dunno—"

A sudden blaze of light, so bright in the darkness came on their right. It was so bright, the four of them flung up their hands to shield their eyes. Fang yelped and tried to run, but got tangled up in thorns, causing him to yelp even louder.

Lisa ran over to help detangle Fang.

"Lisa! Jasmine! Harry!" Ron shouted in relief. "Jasmine! Harry! Lisa! It's the car!"

Jasmine wasn't sure if she heard right, " _What_?"

Ron shouted, "Come on!"

Jasmine looked back at Lisa, who managed to untangle Fang from the thorns. They followed after Ron towards the light, stumbling and tripping. After a moment, they emerged into a clearing.

Mr Weasley's car was empty and idling in the middle of a circle of thick trees under a roof of dense branches, with its headlights ablaze. Ron walked, gaping, toward it, and the car moved slowly towards him, like an overgrown turquoise dog, greetings its owner.

"It's been here all this time!" exclaimed Ron delightedly. He walked round the car. "Look at it. The forest's turned it wild…"

The sides of the car were scratched and smeared with mud. Apparently it had taken to trundling round the forest on its own. Fang didn't seem keen on it, keeping close to Harry, who was patting him on the head. Jasmine was finally slowing down her breathing and stuffed her wand back into her robes.

"And we thought it was going to attack us!" declared Ron, leaning against the car and patting it. "I wondered where it had gone!"

Jasmine squinted and looked round the floodlit ground for signs of more spiders, but they scuttled away from the glare of the headlights. Harry groaned, "We've lost the trail. C'mon, let's go and find them." Jasmine suddenly noticed how Ron stared, fixed on a point right above Jasmine, behind her. Ron was pale and looking terrified.

She glanced at Harry, where a giant spider was standing behind him. She pointed, "Th-that's—"

There was a loud clicking noise and something long and hairy seized Harry round the middle. He was lifted off the ground, so he was hanging facedown.

"Harry!" Jasmine shouted, trying to run, but something also seized her waist and picked her off the ground. She screamed and saw Lisa and Ron's legs leave the ground, too. She heard Fang whimpering and howling, but he was swept up into the dark trees.

Jasmine noticed that what had a hold of her was walking on six immensely long, hairy legs. The front two legs that were clutching her were below a pair of shining black pincers. She was sure that they were being carried into the very heart of the forest. She could hear Fang whining loudly, trying to free himself from a fourth monster.

Jasmine couldn't scream, swear, or even use a spell if she wanted to. All she could do was think about the monster. What did she know walked on eight hairy legs, had pinchers, and was big enough to carry them?

The darkness suddenly lifted enough for her to see that the leaf-strewn ground was now swarming with spiders.

 _What do I know about this?_ Jasmine thought. _I know I read something about this in_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _._

"These are Acromantula!" Lisa suddenly shouted.

Jasmine suddenly shouted, "Of course!" She thought hard about what spell she saw in _The Book of Spells & Charms._

They reached the ridge of a vast hollow that had been cleared of trees, so the stars shone brightly onto the worst scene she'd ever laid eyes on. There were spiders, not tiny ones, like the ones that were surging over the leaves. They were spiders the size of carthorses, eight-eyed, eight-legged, black, hairy gigantic spiders. The Acromantula that was carrying Jasmine made its way down the steep slop toward a misty, domed web in the very center of the hollow, while its fellows closed in all round it, clicking their pincers excitedly at the sight of her.

She was released and she fell on the ground as the Acromantula released her. Ron, Fang, Lisa, and Harry fell next to her. Fang was cowering on the spot, not even howling, Lisa went to Fang, she saw that Ron's mouth was now wide open in some sort of silent scream and his eyes were popping. Harry got onto his knees.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked looking at Jasmine and she nodded.

The Acromantula that had carried Jasmine was now speaking, but it clicked his pincers with every word. "Aragog!" it called. "Aragog!"

From the middle of the misty, domed web, a spider the size of a small elephant emerged, very slowly. There was grey in the black of his body and legs, each of the eyes on his ugly, pincered head, were milky white. Jasmine realized with a jolt that he was blind.

"What is it?" he said, clicking his pincers rapidly.

"Humans," clicked the spider who had caught Jasmine.

"Is it Hagrid?" asked Aragog, moving closer, so Jasmine can see that his eight milky eyes wandering vaguely.

"Strangers," clicked the spider that had brought Ron.

"Kill them," clicked Aragog fretfully. "I was sleeping…"

Jasmine squeaked and Harry suddenly shouted, "We're friends of Hagrid's!"

Jasmine's heart was beating rapidly and she was trembling.

There was a clicking noise as all the spiders clicked their pincers, all round the hollow.

Aragog seemed to have paused and finally said slowly, "Hagrid has never sent strangers into our hollow before."

"Hagrid's in trouble," said Harry, "That's why we've come."

"In trouble?" asked the aged spider. Jasmine thought that there might've been some concern beneath the clicking pincers. "But why has he sent you?"

Jasmine considered getting to her feet, but decided not to.

Harry suddenly said, "They think, up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting a—a—something on students. They've taken him to Azkaban."

Aragog clicked his pincers furiously, and all round the hollow the sound was echoed by the crowd of spiders; it was like applause, except it never made Jasmine feel sick with fear.

"But that was years ago," said Aragog fretfully. "Years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that _I_ was the monster the dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."

Harry said, "And you…you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets, did you?"

"I!" cried Aragog, clicking angrily. "I was not born in the castle. I was come from a distant land. A traveler gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friends, and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness…"

Jasmine looked at Harry, who was looking ill at the thought. She looked at Aragog as Harry said, "So you never—never attacked anyone?"

"Never," croaked the old spider. "It would have been my instinct, but out of respect for Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a lavatory. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and the quiet…"

"But then…Do you know what _did_ kill that girl?" asked Harry. "Because whatever it is, it's back and attacking people again—" he was drowned out by a loud outbreak of clicking and the rustling of many long legs shifting angrily. The Acromantula shifted all round them.

"The thing that lives in the castle is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school," explained Aragog.

"What is it?" asked Harry urgently.

There was loud clicking and more rustling as the spiders seemed to be closing in.

"We do no speak of it!" said Aragog fiercely. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked me, many times."

Aragog seemed to be tired of talking, as he was backing slowly into his domed web, but his fellow spiders seemed to be slowly moving closer to Jasmine, Harry, Ron, and Fang.

"We'll just go, then," Harry called desperately to Aragog, and Jasmine heard rustling behind her.

"Go?" asked Aragog slowly. "I think not…"

Harry stuttered, "but—but—"

"My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friends of Hagrid," Aragog said.

Jasmine spun round to see that some feet away, towering over her was a solid wall of spiders, clicking, their many eyes gleaming in their ugly black heads. She reached for her wand, but there were too many of them. She and Harry probably didn't have a chance, especially since Ron's wand won't work or if it might backfire on them. She was ready to die fighting and pointed her wand at an Acromantula, " _Arania Exumai_!" A jet of blue light hit the spider.

Lisa pointed her wand at another Acromantula, and shouted, " _Arania Exumai_!" A jet of blue light hit a spider, as well. She looked surprised, "I wasn't expecting that to actually work."

There was a loud, long note of a car horn going off, and there was a blaze of light flaming through the hollow. Mr Weasley's car was thundering down the slop, headlights glaring, its horn screeching, knocking spiders aside; several being thrown onto their backs, their endless legs waving in the air. The car screech to a halt in front of the four second years and Fang. The doors flew open.

"Get Fang!" Harry yelled, running into the front seat. Ron and Lisa seized Fang the boarhound, and threw him, yelping, into the back of the car. Jasmine and Lisa jumped into the back of the car, as Ron got in the front seat as well. The doors slammed shut and the engine roared. They were off, the car hitting more spiders. They sped up the slope, out of the hollow, and they were soon crashing through the forest, branches whipping the windows as the car wound its way cleverly through the widest gaps, following a path that it knew.

Jasmine looked at Ron, who was still gaping, but his eyes weren't wide anymore. Harry asked, Ron, "Are you okay?"

Ron stared straight ahead, unable to speak. They smashed their way through the undergrowth, Fang howling loudly in the back seat, Lisa was trying to calm down the boarhound, and Jasmine watched as the side mirror snap off as they squeezed past a large oak.

"Are you all right?" Jasmine asked, looking at Harry.

"Yeah," he said.

Jasmine looked at Lisa whose face was ashy grey and she was stroking Fang. "Are you okay?" Lisa nodded.

After ten minutes of a rocky journey, the trees thinned and Jasmine could see patches of the night sky.

The car stopped so suddenly that they were nearly thrown into the windshield, as they reached the edge of the forest. Fang flung himself at the window, anxious to get out. Jasmine opened the door and Fang shot off through the trees to Hagrid's house, tail between his legs. Lisa said, "Poor Fang."

After a minute or so, Jasmine got out of the car. Ron seemed to regain the feeling in his limbs and followed after, stiff-necked and staring.

Jasmine and Harry went back into Hagrid's cabin to the Invisibility Cloak. Fang was trembling under a blanket in his basket and Jasmine stroked Fang's back.

"That was…something," Jasmine said.

"Yeah," Harry responded.

They left the house and found Ron being violently sick in the pumpkin patch. Lisa was standing beside him, rubbing his back.

"Follow the spiders," said Ron weakly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to be alive."

"I bet he thought Aragog wouldn't hurt friends of his," said Harry.

"That's exactly Hagrid's problem!" exclaimed Ron, thumping the wall of the cabin. "He always thinks monsters aren't as bad as they're made out and look where it's got him! A cell in Azkaban!" He was shivering uncontrollably now. "What was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out, I'd like to know?"

"Hagrid didn't open the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry.

Jasmine threw the Invisibility Cloak over them and prodded Ron's arm to make him start walking. "He was innocent."

Ron snorted, as if hatching Aragog in a cupboard wasn't his idea of being innocent.

As the castle loomed nearer, Harry twitched the Cloak to make sure that their feet were hidden, and Harry pushed the creaking front door ajar. They walked carefully back across the entrance hall and up the marble staircase, holding their breath as they passed corridors where watchful sentries were walking. At last they reached Ravenclaw Tower and the two girls started walking up the stairs. They managed to get inside the common room and up to their dormitory.

"First there's a centaur colony, unicorns, and now Acromantula. I wonder what else resides in the Forbidden Forest," Jasmine whispered.

"I don't want to know," Lisa said, throwing herself on her bed and falling asleep instantly.

Jasmine didn't blame her and got on her bed as well. She wasn't sure how she was going to fall asleep, but somehow did.


	16. The Chamber of Secrets

The next morning, on their way to the Great Hall, Harry and Ron told the two girls that Moaning Myrtle may have been the girl that was killed in the lavatory that Aragog told them about.

"All those time we were in that lavatory, and she was just three toilets away," said Ron bitterly. "And we could've asked her, and now…"

* * *

In Potions, Professor Snape announced that they had exams next week. Jasmine was stumped because she hadn't thought about the exams or even considered studying for exams. With everything going on, she had forgotten about them.

* * *

Three days before their first exam, Professor McGonagall made another announcement at breakfast. "I have good news," she said, and the Great Hall, instead of falling silent, erupted in yells.

"Dumbledore's coming back!" several people yelled joyfully.

"You've caught the Heir of Slytherin!" Sue shouted with enthusiasm.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" roared Oliver Wood excitedly.

When the hubbub subsided, Professor McGonagall said, "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."

There was an explosion of cheering. Jasmine heard Ron say, "It won't matter that we never asked Myrtle, then," Ron said to Harry. "Hermione and Craig'll probably have all the answers when they wake them up! Mind you, Hermione'll go crazy when she finds out we've got exams in three days' time. She hasn't studied. It might be kinder to leave her where she is till they're over."

Ginny Weasley walked over and sat down next to Ron. She looked tense and nervous.

"What's up?" asked Ron, helping himself to more porridge. Jasmine looked back to see Ginny look up and down the Gryffindor table. "Spit it out," ordered Ron, watching her. Jasmine grabbed some toast and bacon. " _What_?"

Jasmine heard, "If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving, I've only just come off patrol duty."

Jasmine turned round to see Ginny jump up as though her chair had just been electrified, gave Percy a fleeting, frightened look, and scampered away. Jasmine couldn't hope but think that was odd. Percy sat down and grabbed a mug from the center of the table.

"Percy!" Ron snapped angrily. "She was just about to tell us something important."

Halfway through a gulp of tea, Percy choked, "What sort of thing?"

Harry explained, "I just asked her if she'd seen anything odd, and she started to say—"

"Oh—that—that's nothing do with the Chamber of Secrets," interrupted Percy at once.

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

Percy sputtered, "Well, er, if you must know, Ginny, er, walked in on me the other day when I was—well, never mind—the point is, she spotted me doing something and I, um, I asked her not to mention it to anybody. I must say, I did think she'd keep her word. It's nothing, really, I'd just rather—"

Jasmine couldn't recall seeing Percy look so uncomfortable.

"What were you doing, Percy?" Ron asked, grinning. "Go on; tell us, we won't laugh."

Percy didn't smile, "Pass me those rolls, Harry, I'm starving."

* * *

Jasmine and Lisa was heading to Herbology when Professor McGonagall suddenly stopped them. "You two can go visit Miss Granger and Mr Strange in the hospital wing. Tell Madam Pomfrey that you have my permission. I will tell Professor Sprout where you two are going."

She continued on and Jasmine looked at Lisa confused. Lisa shrugged and they made a detour to head to the hospital wing.

When they got there, Madam Pomfrey reluctantly let them in. They went to Ron and Harry. It looked at Harry was messing round with Hermione's hand, when they stepped up.

"What are you doing?" Lisa asked.

"There's something in Hermione's hand," Harry said, finally pulling a crumpled piece of old parchment out of Hermione's grasp. Harry eagerly smoothed it out and they huddled together to read it.

 _Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from it's deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._

Beneath the passage, was a single word that had been written, in handwriting that Jasmine recognized as Hermione's: _Pipes_.

"Of course," Lisa whispered. "It all makes sense now."

"The monster in the Chamber's a _basilisk_ —a giant serpent," Harry breathed. "That's why I've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue…" Harry looked up at the beds all round him.

"The Basilisk kills when you look it in the eyes, however no one died—because no one looked it straight in the eye," Jasmine said.

"Colin saw it through his camera," Harry said. "The basilisk burnt up the film. Justin…Justin must've seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die _again_ …Hermione, Craig, and Penelope was found with a mirror next to them. Hermione and Craig realized that the monster is a basilisk."

"I bet you that they warned the first person they met to look round corners with a mirror first," Jasmine said. "Penelope pulled out her mirror—and—"

Ron's jaw dropped. "And Mrs Norris?" he whispered eagerly.

"The water," Lisa said.

Harry nodded, "The floor from Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. Mrs Norris only saw the reflection." He looked at the page. "' _The Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it'_! Hagrid's roosters were killed! The Heir of Slytherin didn't want one anywhere near the castle once the Chamber was opened! ' _Spiders flee before the Basilisk_ '! It all fits!"

"But how's the basilisk been getting round the place?" asked Ron. "A giant snake…Someone would've seen…"

Jasmine pointed at the word Hermione had scribbled at the foot of the page. "The pipes, Ron. It's been using the plumbing."

Lisa said, "Harry's been hearing that voice inside the walls all along."

Ron suddenly grabbed Harry's arm. "The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" he said hoarsely, "What if it's a lavatory? What if it's in—"

"— _Moaning_ _Myrtle's lavatory_ ," finished Harry and Jasmine together.

They stood there, excited and hardly able to believe it.

"This means," said Harry suddenly, "I can't be the only Pareslmouth in the school. The Heir of Slytherin's one, too. That's how he's been controlling the basilisk."

"What're we going to do?" asked Ron. "Should we go straight to McGonagall or Flitwick?"

"Let's go to the staffroom," said Harry, jumping up. "She'll be there in ten minutes. It's nearly break."

They ran downstairs, not wanting to be discovered hanging round in another corridor, they went straight into the deserted staffroom. It was a large, paneled room full of dark, wooden chairs. They paced round it, too excited to sit down and they heard:

" _All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staffroom. Immediately, please."_ It was Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified.

Harry, Jasmine, Ron, and Lisa wheeled round looking at each other.

"Not another attack? Not now?" Harry asked.

"What'll we do?" asked Ron, aghast. "Go back to our dormitories?"

"No," said Harry, glancing round, finally spotting an ugly sort of wardrobe to their left, full of the teachers' cloaks. "In here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out." They went inside the wardrobe, which was nearly cramped between the four of them.

They heard the rumble of hundreds of people moving overhead and the staffroom door banging open. From the musty folds of the cloaks, they watched the teachers filtering into the room. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared.

Professor McGonagall arrived and said, "It has happened. A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and asked, "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin left another message. Right underneath the first one. ' _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever,_ '" responded Professor McGonagall, looking very white.

Professor Flitwick burst into tears.

"Who is it?" asked Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley," answered Professor McGonagall.

Jasmine felt Ron slide silently down onto the wardrobe floor, beside her. She grabbed onto Ron's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said…"

The staffroom door banged open again. For a second Jasmine hoped that it was Dumbledore, but it was a beaming Lockhart instead. He said, "So sorry—dozed off—what have I missed?"

He didn't seem to notice that the others teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred. Snape stepped forward, "Just the man. The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Jasmine smiled as Lockhart blanched.

"That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entranced to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

Lockhart sputtered, "I—well, I—"

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.

Lockhart stuttered, "D-did I? I don't recall—"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"

Lockhart stared round at his stony-face colleagues. "I—I really never—you may have misunderstood—"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all yourself. A free rein at last."

Lockhart gazed desperately round him, but nobody came to the rescue. He didn't look remotely handsome anymore. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble, "V-very well. I'll—I'll be in my office, getting—getting ready." He left the room.

"Right," said Professor McGonagall, "That's got _him_ out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories?"

The teachers rose and left, one by one.

* * *

It was probably one of the worst days of Jasmine's life. Jasmine and Lisa were sitting in a corner of the Ravenclaw common room, after finishing packing up their belongings. It was crowded and so quiet.

"Do you think that Ginny knew something about the Chamber of Secrets?" Lisa asked.

"Probably, maybe that's why she was taken," Jasmine said, feeling miserable.

"If Lockhart is going to fight the basilisk, should we tell him what we found out?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't see why not," Lisa said, glancing at the window, which was nearing sunset. They stood up and walked to the door and exited it.

They headed towards Lockhart's office when they came across Ron and Harry.

"Where are you two going?" Harry asked.

"To Lockhart's office to tell him about the basilisk and where the Chamber of Secrets might be," Lisa said. She eyed them, "What about you two?"

"Same," Ron said.

They walked to Lockhart's office, where it seemed like there was a lot of activity going on inside it, judging from the hurried footsteps, scraping, and thumping.

Harry knocked on the door and there was a sudden silence from inside. The door opened just the tiniest of cracks and they saw one of Lockhart's eyes peering through it.

"Oh—Mr and Miss Potter—Miss Turpin—Mr Weasley—" Lockhart said, opening the door a bit wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment—if you would be quick—"

"Professor, we've got some information for you," said Harry. "We think it'll help you."

"Er—well—it's not terribly—" the side of Lockhart's that they could see looked very uncomfortable. "I mean—well—all right—" He opened the door and they entered.

His office had been almost completely stripped. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade-green, lilac, midnight blue, had been hastily folded into one of them; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk.

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Harry.

"Er, well, yes," said Lockhart, ripping at a life size poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke and started to roll it up. "Urgent call—unavoidable—got to go—"

"What about my sister?" asked Ron in a jerky manner.

"Well, as to that—most unfortunate—" said Lockhart, avoiding their eyes as wrenched open a drawer and started emptying the contents into a bag. "No one regrets than I—"

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" snapped Harry. "You can't go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going on here!"

"Well—I must say—when I took the job—" Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top of his robes. "Nothing in the job description—didn't expect—"

"Wait," Lisa started, gaping. "You're just running away?"

Harry stareed in disbelief. "After all that stuff you did in your books—"

"Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately.

"I knew it," Jasmine muttered.

"You wrote them!" Harry shouted ignoring what Jasmine said.

"My dear boy," said Lockhart, straightening up and frowning at Harry. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think _I'd_ done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a hairy chin. I mean, come on—"

"So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently. "It's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work, Harry. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame; you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."

He banged the lids of his trunks shut and locked them. "Let's see, I think that's everything. Yes, only one thing left." He pulled out his wand and turned to them. "Awfully sorry, children, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place I'd never sell another book—"

Harry reached his wand in time. Just has Lockhart barely raised his, Harry bellowed, " _Expelliarmus_!"

Lockhart was blasted backward, falling over his trunk; his wand flew high into the air. Ron caught it and flung it out of the open window.

"Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one," said Harry furiously. Jasmine and Lisa pushed Lockhart's trunk to the side. Lockhart was looking up at them, feeble once more because Harry was pointing her wand at her.

"What d'you want me to do?" asked Lockhart weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."

"You're in luck," said Harry, forcing Lockhart to his feet at wandpoint. "We think _we_ know where it is. _And_ what's inside it. Let's go."

They marched Lockhart out of his office and down the nearest stairs along the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, to the door of Moaning Myrtle's lavatory.

They sent Lockhart in first and Jasmine was glad to see that Lockhart was shaking.

"Bloody poltroon," Lisa muttered. That was a word that Jasmine never expected to hear.

Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet. She saw them. "Oh, it's you. What do you want this time?"

"We wanted to ask how you died," Harry said.

Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked at though she had never been asked such a flattering question. "Ooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a _boy_ speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then—" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I _died_."

Harry asked, "how?"

"No idea," said Myrtle in a hushed tone. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away…" She looked dreamily at Harry, which Jasmine found a bit odd. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Oliver Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed my glasses."

Harry asked, "Where exactly did you see the eyes?"

"Somewhere over there," Myrtle said, pointing vaguely toward the columned sinks.

The four second years hurried over to the sinks. Lockhart was standing well back, a look of utter terror on his face. They walked round, looking at the sinks.

"Hey, look at this," Lisa said, pointing at one of the faucets. Harry, Ron, and Jasmine, gathered round. The faucet had a serpent on the side of the tap.

"That one's never worked," said Myrtle brightly.

"Harry," said Ron. "Say something. Something in Parseltongue."

"But—" Harry started and thought hard. Jasmine was sure that he was probably thinking about all the times he spoke Parseltongue, like how he set a boa constrictor out on Dudley and spoke it to save Justine's life. He looked at the engraving and said, "Open up." He looked at the others, who shook their heads.

"English," Ron told him.

Harry looked at serpent and then hissed at it. Jasmine heard Ron gasp as the top portion of the columned sinks rose up, and all of the sinks started pushing out. They stepped back from, Jasmine gaping at it. The sink that had a serpent engraved on the tap sank down, and a grate covered it. Jasmine looked down what seemed like a hole.

There was a pause. "Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile. "I'll just—" He put his hand on the door knob, but Harry, Ron, Jasmine, and Lisa both pointed their wands at him.

"You can go first," snarled Ron.

White-faced and wandless, Lockhart approached the hole. "Children," he said his voice feeble. "Children, what good will it do?"

"Better you than us," Ron said.

Lockhart went to the opening, "Are you sure you don't want to test it first?"

Ron jabbed Lockhart in the back and Lockhart fell through the hole. They heard him scream and then a thump. "It's really quite filthy down here."

"All right, let's go," Harry said and jumped in the hole. Ron followed after him. Jasmine and Lisa jumped down the hole, which then turned into a slide.

It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. It twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and Jasmine knew that she was falling deeper below the school then even the dungeons. Behind her she could hear Lisa thudding slightly at the curves, and spewing profanities. "I hate this!" Lisa screeched.

 _What happens if I hit the ground?_ Jasmine thought as the pipe started to level out. She shot out of the thick end with a wet thud, landing on a floor covered in skeletal remains of small creatures. Lockhart was shaking off his robes; Harry went over to help Jasmine up right as Lisa shot out, landing on the remains. She squeaked and stood up, shaking off her robes, "Ew, ew, ew!"

"We must be miles under the school," said Harry, his voice echoing in the black tunnel.

"Under the lake, probably," responded Ron, squinting round at the dark, slimy walls.

Jasmine took out her wand, " _Lumos_!" The wand lit up and Harry and Lisa did the same.

"C'mon," Harry said to them. They started walking, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor.

They tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wandlights.

"Remember," Harry said quietly, as they walked cautiously forward. "Any sign of movement, close your eyes right away…"

The tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud _crunch_. Jasmine and Lisa jumped, whirling round. It looked like Ron stepped on a rat's skull.

Harry lowered his wand to look at the floor and they saw that it was littered with small animal bones. Jasmine swallowed at the sight and felt like she was going to be sick. She tried not to imagine what Ginny would look like if they found her.

"You guys, there's something up there—" Ron said hoarsely and grabbed at Harry's shoulder.

They froze, watching. Jasmine could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.

"Maybe it's asleep," Harry said, glancing back at the other four. Lockhart's hands were pressed over his eyes and Lisa was covering her mouth, looking ashy grey. Jasmine felt like she was going to be sick.

Harry turned back to the thing and edged forward, his wand held high.

Lisa and Jasmine's wandlight slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.

"Blimey," said Ron weakly.

"That must've come from a big snake," said Lisa, examining the snake skin.

Lockhart's knees had given way, startling them, they turned round.

"Get up," ordered Ron sharply, pointing his wand at Lockhart.

Lockhart got to his feet—then dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground.

"Ron!" Jasmine shouted jumping forward, but it was too late—Lockhart was straightening up, panting, Ron's wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his face. Lisa, Jasmine, Harry, and Ron stood frozen in their spots.

"The adventure ends here, children!" he declared. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you four _tragically_ lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body—say good-bye to your memories!"

He raised Ron's Spellotaped wand high over his head and yelled, " _Obliviate_!"

The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Harry grabbed Jasmine's arm and ran, slipping over the coils of snake skin, right out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor. The next moment, they were standing, gazing at a solid wall of broken rock.

"Ron!" Harry shouted.

"Lisa!" Jasmine shouted, not wanting to picture Lisa, Ron, and Lockhart's dead bodies.

Harry shouted, "Are you okay? Ron!"

Jasmine shouted, "How about you Lisa?"

"We're here!" came Ron's muffled voice from behind the rockfall. "We're okay—this git's not, though—he got blasted by the wand—" There was a dull thud and a loud "ow!"

"Don't kick him!" Lisa snapped.

"What now?" Ron's voice asked, sounding desperate. "We can't get through—it'll take ages…"

Harry and Jasmine looked up at the tunnel ceiling to see that huge cracks had appeared in it. Jasmine never tried to break apart anything as large as those rocks by magic before, and now it didn't seem like a good idea to even try, because she wasn't sure if the tunnel would cave in on them

There was another thud and another "ow!" and Lisa saying, "Stop it Ron," from behind the rocks. They were wasting time because Ginny had already been in the Chamber of Secrets for hours…

"Wait here," Harry called to Ron. "Wait with Lockhart. We'll go on…If we're not back in an hour…"

There was a long pause.

"We'll try and shift some of this rock," said Ron, who seemed to be trying to keep his voice steady. "So you can—can get back through. And, Harry, Jasmine—"

"See you in a bit," said Harry, trying to sound confident.

They set off past the giant snake skin. The sound of Ron and Lisa straining to shift the rocks was gone. The tunnel turned and turned again. Every nerve in Jasmine's body was tingling unpleasantly.

"Are you scared?" Jasmine asked, trying to keep calm.

Harry nodded and whispered, "I just want this tunnel to end, already."

"I am," Jasmine said. They went round another bend, to see a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.

Harry looked at the wall and then there was another hiss coming from him, the same hiss from Moaning Myrtle's lavatory.

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight and the Potter twins, together, as always, stepped inside.

* * *

A/N: Poltroon means utter coward. It's an archaic term. Yes, I had to throw that in here.


	17. Heir of Slytherin

A/N: Happy New Year's Day everyone.

* * *

They were standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber, that had stone snake heads protruding from each side. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

Jasmine's heart was beating very fast; they stood listening to the chill silence. Could the basilisk be lurking in a shadowy corner right behind a pillar? And where was Ginny?

They pulled out their wands and moved forward between the serpentine columns. Their footsteps echoed loudly off the shadowy walk. She kept her eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest of movements. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following them. More than once, Jasmine jumped when she thought she saw one stir.

They finally drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue as high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall.

Jasmine looked up into the giant face above: it was ancient and looked monkeyish, with a long, thin beard that went straight to the ground.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted and Jasmine looked over to see a black-robed figure with flaming-red hair. They ran to her. "Ginny—don't be dead—please don't be dead—" Harry tossed his wand to the side as Jasmine ran over to them. Jasmine set her wand down as Harry grabbed Ginny's shoulders. Jasmine grabbed Ginny's side and together, they rolled Ginny over.

Ginny's face was white as marble and she was just as cold. Her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified, but then she must be—

"Ginny, please wake up," Harry said, desperately, shaking her, causing Ginny's head to loll hopelessly from side to side.

"She won't wake," a third voice said.

They jumped up and spun round. A tall, handsome, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching them. He was wearing a Slytherin tie and he was strangely blurred round the edges, as though Jasmine was look at him through a misted window.

"Tom— _Tom Riddle?_ " Harry asked and Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face. Harry seemed confused, "What d'you mean, she won't wake?"

"She's not—she's not—?" Jasmine started to ask.

"She's still alive," said Riddle, "But only just."

Jasmine stared at him some more. Tom Riddle had a weird, misty light shining about him.

Harry asked, "are you a ghost?"

"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years." He pointed toward the floor near the statue. Lying open there was the little black diary that Jasmine and Harry had found in Moaning Mrytle's lavatory. She wondered how it had gotten there. "We've go to get Ginny out of here," Harry said. "There's a basilisk…we don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment. Can you please help us?" Riddle didn't move. Jasmine and Harry tried to hoist Ginny off the floor.

Harry looked at the ground, "Did you see—?" He looked at Riddle, who was twirling Harry's between his long fingers and holding up Jasmine's wand with the other.

Jasmine started to feel like something was off about the situation.

"You two won't be needing these," Riddle said as he held up the wands.

"How did Ginny get like this?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle, pleasantly, "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"The diary," said Riddle, " _My_ diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes—how her brothers _tease_ her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how," Riddle's eyes glinted—"How she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would _ever_ like her."

All the time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left Harry's face. There was almost a hungry look in them.

"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," Riddle continued. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply _loved_ me. _No one's ever understood me like you, Tom_ … _I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in_ … _It's like having a friend I can carry round in my pocket…_ " He laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. It sent goose-bumps up Jasmine's arms. "If I say it myself, Harry and Jasmine, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted. I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of _my_ secrets, to start pouring a little of _my_ soul back into _her_ …"

Jasmine and Harry looked at Ginny's prone form and then back at Riddle.

"Do you mean that…?" Jasmine started.

"Yes, Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on five Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat," Riddle said softly.

Jasmine and Harry must've had a look on their faces because Riddle continued, "Yes. Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries. Far more interesting they became." He recited, " _Dear Tom, I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects me…There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what I am going to do? I think I'm going mad…I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom!_ "

Jasmine made fists; her nails were digging into her palms.

"It took a very long time for stupid little Ginny to stop trusting her diary," Riddle said. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where _you_ came in, Harry. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was _you_ , the very person I was most anxious to meet…"

"And why did you want to meet him?" asked Jasmine. She was getting angry and it took an effort to keep her voice steady.

"Well, you see, Ginny told me all about you and Harry," said Riddle. "Your whole _fascinating_ history." His eyes roved up to Harry's forehead. "I knew I must find out more about you two, talk to you two, meet you if I could. So I decided to show Harry my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust—"

"Hagrid's our friend," said Harry. "And you framed him! Of course you framed him—"

"It was my word against Hagrid's, Harry and Jasmine. Well, you can how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so brave, school prefect, model student…on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble ever other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls…but I admit, even _I_ was surprised how well the plan worked.

I thought _someone_ must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken _me_ five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance…as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power! Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed…Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did…"

"Dumbledore must've seen right through you, didn't he?" Harry asked.

"Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," said Riddle. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it," said Jasmine triumphantly. "No one's died this time. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again—"

"Haven't I already told you that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been—you _two_."

"Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Ginny who was writing to me, not you. She saw you with the diary, you see, and panicked. What if you found out how to work it and I repeated all her secrets to you? What if, even worse, I told you who'd been strangling roosters? So the foolish little brat waited until your dormitory was deserted and stole it back. But I knew what I must do. It was clear to me that you were on the trail of Slytherin's heir. From everything Ginny had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery—particularly if one of your best friends was attacked. And Ginny had told me the whole school was buzzing because Harry could speak Parseltongue…

So I made Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became _very_ boring. But there isn't much life left in her. She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last. I have been waiting for you two to appear since we arrived here. I knew you both would come. I have many questions for you, Potters."

"Like what?" demanded Harry.

Riddle smiled pleasantly. "Well, how is it that you _two_ —a skinny boy and girl with no extraordinary magical talent—managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you _two_ escape with nothing but scars, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?" There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now.

"Why do you care how we escaped?" asked Harry slowly. "Voldemort was after your time…"

"Voldemort is my past, present, and future, Potters…" said Riddle softly. He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering fiery looking words:

 _TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_

Riddle waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

 _I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

Harry and Jasmine inhaled sharply.

"You see?" Riddle whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Potters—I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

Jasmine stared numbly at Riddle, at the boy who had grown up to murder Jasmine and Harry's own parents and so many others…Before she could speak, Harry said, quite angrily, "You're not."

"Not what?" snapped Riddle.

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world," Harry said. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days—"

Riddle's smile faded and was replaced with an ugly look. "Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere _memory_ of me!"

"He wasn't! He was suspended—" Jasmine started.

There was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly music coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled round to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder and it lifted the hair on Jasmine's arms. The music released a long note and flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar. It was a crimson bird as big as a swan, with a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's, with gleaming golden talons. It was holding a ragged bundle.

The phoenix flew straight to Harry and dropped the ragged thing at Harry's feet. It landed on Harry's shoulder and it folded its wings. Jasmine looked over at it and saw that it had a long, sharp golden beak, and a beady black eye. It stopped singing and sat still. It gazed at Riddle.

Jasmine started to ask, "is that—"

"That's a phoenix," Riddle said slowly.

" _Fawkes?_ " Harry asked and Jasmine reached over and stroke Fawkes's feathers. He was warm and Jasmine couldn't help but be awed at finally seeing a phoenix.

"And that—" Riddle started, looking at the ragged thing at Harry's feet that Fawkes dropped. "That's the old school Sorting Hat—"

Riddle began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark Chamber rang with it, as though there were ten Riddles laughing at once. "This is what Dumbledore sends his defenders! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave Potters? Do you feel safe now?"

Jasmine wasn't sure, but Fawkes could attack Riddle. Maybe get a few scratches and bites in. Sure, Fawkes might die, but he would just be reborn from the ashes. She wasn't sure what to do with the Sorting Hat though. Maybe throw it as a distraction? Hope that it hits Riddle in the face to buy them time to run away? She looked down at Ginny.

"To business, Potters," said Riddle, still smiling broadly. "Twice—in _your_ past, in _my_ future—we have met. And twice I failed to kill you two. _How did you survive?_ Tell me everything. The longer you talk, the longer you stay alive."

The longer they stood there, talking, the more life was dwindling out of Ginny…Jasmine looked at Riddle, noticing that Riddle was becoming clearer, more solid. If she had to fight him, it would be sooner than later.

"The mystery is that no one knows why you lost your powers when you tried to kill us," Jasmine said.

"But we do know why you couldn't _kill_ me," Harry said and Jasmine nodded.

"Our mother died to save us. Our common _Muggle-born_ mother," Jasmine said, shaking with rage. "She stopped you for killing us. And we've seen the real you, we saw you last term."

Harry started, "You're a wreck. You're barely alive. That's where all your power got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul—"

"Harry…" Jasmine warned, watching as Riddle's face contorted.

Riddle forced it into a smile, "So. Your mother died to save you two. Yes, that's a powerful counter-charm. I can see now…there is nothing special about you two after all. I wondered, you see. Because there are strange likenesses between us, Harry Potter. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts, since the great Slytherin himself." He eyed Harry. "We even _look_ something alike…but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you two from me. That's all I wanted to know."

"Now, Potters, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry and Jasmine Potter and the best weapons Dumbledore can give them…" He looked amused as he eyed Fawkes and the Sorting Hat. He walked away.

Jasmine watched Riddle stop between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin.

"Close your eyes when you see it," Jasmine said.

Riddle hissed and Jasmine asked Harry, "What did he say?"

Jasmine looked up at the statute, where the Slytherin's stone face was moving. Slytherin's mouth was opening wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. Something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

"Come on, run!" Harry shouted at Jasmine, who was trembling. "Run!"

Jasmine turned round and started running down the chamber, past snake heads. She heard Harry running beside her, but he suddenly tripped. The basilisk was coming up behind them. She took off her robes, balled it up, and threw it behind her, hoping to hit the basilisk in the head.

Fawkes started letting out screeches, as Jasmine went to grab Harry, who was already standing up. There were weird sounds and they looked at the shadow of the basilisk and Fawkes. It looked like Fawkes was either getting eaten or…distracting the basilisk.

"No!" Voldemort shouted. "Your bird may have blinded the basilisk but it can still hear you."

Jasmine and Harry turned round to see the basilisk was hissing madly and thrashing wildly. Jasmine grabbed Harry's arm and they backed up.

There was a splashing sound and the basilisk stopped suddenly. They turned and started running, Harry suddenly turned right into a giant puddle of water and Jasmine followed after him, with the basilisk following after the sounds, they jumped through a giant circular pipe, the basilisk still going forward instead of turning. They ran through the pipe and Harry suddenly turned, Jasmine following. They came across a giant grate and Harry shook it. The basilisk was right behind them and then they turned round to look. It was blind and its eyes sockets were bloody. Jasmine tried to slow her breathing and she grabbed Harry's arm. It came at them, its mouth opening, revealing long venomous fangs. It came face to face with Harry and they sank down to the floor. There was a long clang and it stopped suddenly. It turned its head to listen, backed up, and it started after the clanging sound.

They went to the entrance of the chamber as quietly as possible. Harry started walking and started running, splashing water. Jasmine followed after her, trying to be careful on not splashing water either. Harry went straight to Ginny and got on both knees beside her.

"Yes Potters," Voldemort said. "The process is nearly complete. In a few minutes, Ginny Weasley will be dead. And I will be cease to being a memory. Lord Voldemort will return! Very! Much! Alive!"

The water behind splashed and the basilisk shot up in the air, thrashing. It stilled and Jasmine noticed the Sorting Hat on the ground as something materialized out of it. She could see a silver hilt embedded with rubies. Harry ran forward and grabbed it from the hat. He ran into the water, splashing quite loudly. The basilisk followed after Harry and Jasmine watched as Harry jumped onto the statue of Slytherin. Jasmine couldn't stand round doing nothing. She needed to help distract the basilisk. She needed a wand. She ran to Ginny and started rooting through Ginny's robes.

There was a crashing and splashing sound. Jasmine looked up to see chunks of Slytherin's statue fall to the water below. Harry was still standing on the statue.

"She doesn't have a wand," Voldemort said, eyeing Jasmine.

"Yeah, I can see that," Jasmine snapped at him. Voldemort was still holding Harry and Jasmine's wands. The basilisk started hissing furiously and madly. They turned to the basilisk to see it thrashing round.

It started winding down, hissing madly and then it crashed to the Chamber floor, dead.

Harry stepped down from the statute, holding the sword, point down. He stepped over to Ginny's prone body. He was holding what looked like a fang. Jasmine ran over to Harry as he fell to his knees, dropping the sword with a clang.

"Remarkable isn't it?" Voldemort asked. "How quickly the basilisk venom penetrates the body. I guess you have more than a minute to live. You'll be with your dear Mudblood mother soon." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand. "Funny how much damage a silly little book could do, especially in the hands of a silly little girl."

Jasmine glared at Riddle and suddenly grabbed the diary. She flipped it to where the pages were revealed and picked up the basilisk fang. She looked Voldemort in the eye.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort asked and Jasmine held up the fang. "Stop!" She stabbed the fang in the pages, keeping eye contact with him. "No!"

Ink started leaking out of the diary and a light appeared in Voldemort's chest and Jasmine stabbed the fang down harder. The light widened and there was a weird whooshing sound. Voldemort started screaming and Jasmine picked up the fang out of the pages. Voldemort continued screaming and started reaching for her. She stabbed the fang down on the other side, ink started leaking out, holes of light started appearing on Voldemort.

Jasmine closed the book and proceeded to stab the cover, with as much hatred that she can manage. Voldemort proceeded to vanish in a burst of light. She turned to Harry to see that Fawkes was resting on Harry's arm. There were thick, pearly tears trickling down the glossy feathers of Fawkes.

She looked at Harry, "Don't worry. Phoenix tears can heal anything."

Harry nodded like he heard her.

Jasmine looked at Ginny, to see that some colour was slowly returning to her.

"Did you actually figure out that was the only way to get rid of him?" Harry asked, looking at the diary.

Jasmine would've said that she knew, but she shook her head. "No, but then he started reacting like that, that's when I knew."

Ginny suddenly gasped and sat up. She looked over at the dead basilisk and the inky diary in Jasmine's hands. She drew a shuddering gasp and tears started traveling down her cheeks.

"Harry—I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I _c-couldn't_ say it front of Percy—it was _me_ , Harry—but I—I s-swear I d-didn't mean to—R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over—and— _how_ did you kill that—that thing? W-where's Riddle? That last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary—"

"It's all right," said Harry and Jasmine holding up the diary, and showing Ginny the hole, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him _and_ the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here—"

"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept as Harry helped her awkwardly to her feet. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and— _w-what'll Mum and Dad say?_ "

Fawkes was waiting for them, hovering in the Chamber entrance. Harry picked up the sword, Sorting Hat, and his wand. Jasmine held onto the basilisk fang and diary. She picked up her wand. He allowed Ginny and Jasmine to go ahead of him as they stepped over the motionless coils of the dead basilisk. They walked through the echoing gloom, and back into the tunnel. Jasmine jumped when the stone doors closed behind them with a soft hiss. After a few minutes' progress up the dark tunnel, a distant sound of shifting rock reached Jasmine's ears.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, speeding up. "Ginny's okay! We've got her." Ron gave a strangled cheer, and they turned the next bend to see Ron's face staring through a sizable gap that he and Lisa had managed to make in the rockfall.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted and thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull her through first. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened? How—what—" Fawkes swooped through the gap. "Where did that bird come from?"

"He's Dumbledore's," said Harry, squeezing through. Jasmine followed after and Lisa looked at the ink on Jasmine's hands, the basilisk fang she was holding, and the diary.

"How come you've got a _sword_?" asked Ron, gaping at the glittering sword that Harry was holding.

"I'll explain when we get out of here," said Harry and looked at Ginny who was crying harder than ever.

Ron started, "But—"

"Later," said Harry shortly and looked round, "Where's Lockhart?"

Ron still looked confused. "Back there," he jerked his head up the tunnel towards the pipe. "He's in a bad way. Come and see."

Led by Fawkes, whose wide scarlet wings emitted a soft golden glow in the darkness, they walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe.

Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting there, humming placidly to himself.

"His memory's gone," explained Ron. "The Memory Charm backfired. Hit himself instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself."

Lockhart peered good-naturally up at them all and said "Hello. Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No," said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Harry and Jasmine.

Harry crouched down and looked up the long, dark pipe. He looked at Ron and Lisa, "have you thought how we're going to get back up this?"

"I figured climbing back up it, but that wouldn't work. I'm also sure that the Levitation Charm also wouldn't work," Lisa said.

Fawkes swooped past Harry and was now fluttering in front of him, his beady eyes bright in the dark. He was waving his long golden tail feathers.

"He looks like he wants you to grab hold…" Ron said, looking perplexed. "But you're much to heavy for a bird to pull up there—"

"Fawkes isn't an ordinary bird," Harry said and turned to the others.

"Fawkes is a phoenix. They're known to carry immensely heavy loads and their tears can heal anything," Jasmine said.

Harry said, "Okay, we've got to hold on to each other. Ginny, grab Ron's hand. Professor Lockhart—"

"He means you," said Ron sharply to Lockhart.

"You hold Ginny's other hand," Harry said to Lockhart. "Jasmine—"

"I'll grab Lockhart's robes," Jasmine said.

Harry tucked the sword and Sorting Hat in his belt. He grabbed Jasmine's wand, the diary, and fang putting them in his robes. Ron grabbed the back of Harry's robes, grabbed Ginny's hand, Professor Lockhart grabbed Ginny's hand, and Jasmine's grabbed onto the professor's robes.

An extraordinary lightness seemed to spread through her whole body and in a rush of wings, they were flying upward through the pipe. Lockhart said "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!"

The chill air was whipping through her hair, and then all five of them were hitting the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. Jasmine was saddened, because she was enjoying the ride. Ron gave the sword and Sorting Hat back to Jasmine.

Lockhart was straightening his hat, while the sinks that hid the pipes was sliding back into place. Myrtle goggled at them and said, blankly to Harry, "You're alive."

"There's no need to sound so disappointed." Harry said, looking at the ink, basilisk blood, and slime covering his hands

"Oh, well…I'd just been thinking…if you had died…you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," said Myrtle, blushing silver.

Jasmine wasn't sure how to feel about that and looked at Harry.

"Urgh!" said Ron, as they left the lavatory. "Harry! I think Myrtle's grown fond of you!" Jasmine couldn't help but laugh at that and noticed that tears were still flooding down Ginny's face.

Ron looked at Harry, "where now?"

Harry pointed at Fawkes who seemed to be leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor. They walked after him, and moments later, found themselves outside Professor McGonagall's office.

Harry knocked and pushed the door open.

* * *

A/N: There's just one more chapter before the second year is complete.


	18. Dobby's Reward

For a moment, there was silence as they stood there in the doorway, covered in muck and slime, and blood (in Harry's case) and ink (in Jasmine's case). There was a scream, " _Ginny!_ " It was from Mrs Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr Weasley. The both of them flung themselves on their daughter.

Harry, Jasmine, Lisa, and Ron looked at Professor Dumbledore, who was standing by the mantelpiece, beaming, next to Professor McGonagall, who was taking great, steadying gasps, clutching her chest. Fawkes went whooshing past Harry's ear and settled on Dumbledore's shoulder. Jasmine, Harry, Ron, and Lisa were swept into Mrs Weasley's tight embrace. "You saved her! You saved her! _How_ did you do it?"

"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall weakly.

Mrs Weasley let go of the four second years, Harry hesitated for a moment and then walked over, laying the sword and Sorting Hat on the desk. Jasmine placed the fang and destroyed diary next to the two other objects.

Harry explained everything. For nearly a quarter of an hour, he spoke into the rapt silence: he told them about hearing the disembodied voice, how Hermione and Craig had finally realized that Harry was hearing an basilisk in the pipes, how he, Ron, Jasmine, and Lisa followed the spiders into the forest, that Aragog had told them where the last victim of the basilisk had died; how they had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her lavatory.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted him as he paused, "So you found out where the entrance was—breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add—but how on _earth_ did you all get out of there alive, Potters?"

Jasmine took up and explained Fawkes's timely arrival and Harry chimed in about the Sorting Hat producing the sword. Jasmine faltered, unsure how to mention Riddle's diary or Ginny. She looked back to see Ginny standing with her head on Mrs Weasley's shoulder, tears still pouring down her cheeks.

 _What if they expel her?_ Jasmine thought. Riddle's diary, hopefully didn't work anymore. How could prove that it had been Riddle who made her do it all?  
Jasmine looked back at Dumbledore, who smiled faintly, the firelight glancing off his half-moon spectacles.

"What interests _me_ most," said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."

Relief swept over Jasmine.

"W-what's that?" said Mr Weasley in a stunned voice. " _You-Know-Who?_ En-enchant _Ginny?_ But Ginny's not…Ginny hasn't been…has she?"

"It was this diary," Jasmine said quickly and picked it up. She gave it to Dumbledore.

Harry said, "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen."

Dumbledore took the diary from Jasmine and peered keenly down at the burnt and soggy pages. "Brilliant. Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen." He turned round to the Weasleys, who were looking utterly bewildered. "Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school…traveled far and wide…sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."

"But, Ginny," said Mrs Weasley. "What's our Ginny got to do with—with— _him_?"

"His d-diary!" Ginny sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year—"

"Ginny!" said Mr Weasley flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you anything? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself _if you can't see where it keeps its brain._ Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was _clearly_ full of Dark Magic—"

"I d-didn't know," sobbed Ginny. "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it—"

"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away," Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." He strode over to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," he added, twinkling kindly down at her. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice—I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."

"So Hermione's okay," said Ron brightly.

"And Craig," Jasmine and Lisa added, relieved.

"There has been no lasting harm done, Ginny," said Dumbledore.

Mrs Weasley led Ginny out, and Mr Weasley followed, still looking deeply shaken.

"You know, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

"Right," said Professor McGonagall crisply, almost moving to the door. "I'll leave you to deal with Mr and Miss Potter, Miss Turpin, and Mr Weasley, shall I?"

"Certainly," said Dumbledore.

She left, and the four second years gazed uncertainly at Dumbledore. Jasmine wondered what had Professor McGonagall meant by ' _deal'_ with them? Were they about to be punished?

"I seem to remember telling you both that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules," said Dumbledore to Harry and Ron.

Ron gaped in horror and Jasmine awkwardly looked down at the ink on her hands.

"Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words," Dumbledore continued smiling. "You four will both receive Special Awards for Services to the School and—let me see—yes, I think four hundred points apiece for Gryffindor and four hundred points apiece for Ravenclaw."

Ron went as brightly pink as Lockhart's valentine flowers and closed his mouth again.

"But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure," Dumbledore added. "Why so modest, Gilderoy?"

Jasmine jerked, completely forgetting about Lockhart. She turned and saw that Lockhart was standing in a corner of the room, still wearing a vague smile. When Dumbledore addressed him, Lockhart looked over his shoulder to see who was talking to.

"Professor Dumbledore," Ron said quickly. "There was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart—"

"Am I a professor?" asked Lockhart in middle surprise. "Goodness, I expect I was hopeless, was I?"

"Truer words have never been spoken before," Lisa said to Jasmine, who grinned.

"He tried to do a Memory Charm and the wand backfired," Ron explained quietly to Dumbledore.

"Dear me," said Dumbledore, shaking his head, his long silver mustache quivering. "Impaled upon your own sword, Gilderoy!"

"Sword?" said Lockhart dimly. "Haven't got a sword. That boy has though." He pointed at Harry. "He'll lend you one."

"Would you three mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too?" Dumbledore asked Jasmine, Lisa, and Ron. "I'd like a few more words with Harry…"

Lockhart ambled out with the three following after him.

"I'll wait for you outside," Jasmine said, stepping outside the office.

"What happened in the Chamber of Secrets?" Lisa asked.

"I'll tell you later," Jasmine said.

Lisa, Lockhart, and Ron walked away. Jasmine sat on the bench, waiting. She wasn't sure how long it took, but a disheveled looking looking Lucius Malfoy, and Dobby appeared. Lucius Malfoy threw open the door and stepped inside the office with Dobby following. Jasmine gave a small smile at the haggard looking house elf.

Jasmine wasn't sure how long it took, but soon enough the door opened and Dobby was sent flying. She stood up to go check on Dobby, but Mr Malfoy walked out. He kicked Dobby again, Dobby yelping.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine demanded, but she was ignored, as they continued down the hall.

Harry suddenly ran out, holding the diary, and she looked at her brother, knowing what he was planning on doing. They ran after Mr Malfoy and Dobby. Harry stopped suddenly, taking off his shoe and sock. He stuffed the diary in the sock, before he slipped his foot in his shoe.

"Mr Malfoy, wait," Jasmine shouted to get Mr Malfoy's attention. "We've got something for you!"

Harry ran up and forced the sock into Mr Malfoy's hand. Jasmine followed after Harry

"What the—" Mr Malfoy stated and ripped the sock off to reveal Riddle's diary. He threw the sock aside and looked at the Potters and the diary. "You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents' one of these days, Harry and Jasmine Potter. They were meddlesome fools, too." He turned to go. "Come, Dobby." When the house elf didn't followed, Malfoy turned to face Dobby. More harshly, he said, "I said, _come_."

Jasmine looked at Dobby, who was holding the sock. "Master has given a sock," said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby."

"What's that?" spat Mr Malfoy. "What did you say?"

"Got a sock," said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby—Dobby is _free_."

Mr Malfoy stood frozen, staring at Dobby and then he lunged at Harry. "You've lost me my servant, boy!"

Jasmine pulled out her wand, pointing it at the adult, right as Dobby shouted, "You shall not harm Harry and Jasmine Potter!"

There was a loud bang and Mr Malfoy was thrown backward. He crashed down the stairs, landing in a crumpled head on the landing below. He got up his face livid, and pulled out his wand.

Dobby raised a long, threatening finger and said fiercely, "You shall go now. You shall not touch Harry or Jasmine Potter. You shall go now."

Mr Malfoy had no choice, with a last, incense stare at the three of them, he swung his cloak, and hurried out of Hogwarts.

"Harry and Jasmine Potter freed Dobby!" exclaimed the elf shrilly, gazing up at Harry and Jasmine. "Harry and Jasmine Potter set Dobby free!"

"It was the least we could do, Dobby," said Hary, smiling. "Just promise never to try and save our lives again." The elf's face split suddenly into a wide, toothy smile. "I've just got one question, Dobby." Dobby was pulling on Harry's sock with shaking hands. "You told me all this had nothing to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, remember? Well—"

"It was a clue, sir," said Dobby, his eyes widening. "Was giving you a clue. The Dark Lord, before changing his name, could be freely named, you see?"

"Right," said Jasmine. "Well, I'd better go. There's a feast, and my friends, Hermione and Craig, should be awake by now."

Dobby threw his arms round Harry's middle and hugged him. Harry awkwardly hugged him back and Dobby hugged Jasmine too. "Harry and Jasmine Potter are greater by far than Dobby knew!" he sobbed, "Farewell, Harry and Jasmine Potter!"

"Farewell, Dobby. Good luck," said Jasmine as Dobby faded away.

* * *

Everybody was in their pajamas, except for Harry, Jasmine, Ron, and Lisa.

As they were eating, the door to the Great Hall opened. Hermione ran down the aisle, was screaming, "You solved it! You solved it!" She kissed Harry and Ron on the cheeks, then hugged Jasmine and Lisa. Craig walked in and then proceeded to sit down at the Ravenclaw Table. He wasn't the type of displays of affection, apparently.

Justin came hurrying over, apologizing for suspecting Harry and Jasmine, shaking their hands. Professor Dumbledore stood up to announce that all exams had been canceled as a school treat, much to everyone's cheers and claps, but Hermione looked horrified.

At half past three, the doors opened and Hagrid walked in. "Sorry, I'm late." He started walking down the aisle, "The owl delivering my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol."

He stopped at the Gryffindor tables. He looked between them and spoke quietly. Harry then stood up. "There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid." He hugged Hagrid and Jasmine couldn't help but run over to hug him as well. It was topped off with a standing ovation by everyone in the hall, except for Malfoy and his friends.

Dumbledore announced that Gryffindor won the House Cup and he also announced that Lockhart wasn't going to return next term, because he needed to get his memory back.

"Shame," said Ron. "He was starting to grow on me."

* * *

The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal, but Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were canceled. Lucius Malfoy was also sacked as school governor and Draco stopped strutting round the school as though he owned the place. Malfoy looked resentful and sulky, while Ginny looked happy again.

Then it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Craig, Jasmine, Lisa, Fred, George, and Ginny got a compartment. Harry and Jasmine played Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Fred and George's Filibuster Fireworks, Craig proceeded to catch up on the Doctor Strange comic books, and they even practiced Disarming each other by magic. Harry was getting very good at it.

Harry looked like he remembered something, "Ginny—what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?"

Ginny was giggling, "oh, that. Well—Percy's got a _girlfriend_."

Fred was getting a stack of books down from the luggage compartment, dropped them on George's head.

Hermione, Fred, George, Harry, and Ron exclaimed, _"What?"_

"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater," said Ginny. "That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them _snogging_ in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was—you know—attacked. You won't tease him, will you?" she added anxiously.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Fred, looking like his birthday had come early.

"Definitely not," said George, sniggering.

"So he finally started dating her?" Jasmine asked.

"You knew?" Fred and George chorused together.

"Last Christmas, I found out Penelope had a crush on Percy during that snowball fight," Jasmine responded, shrugging.

The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped. Harry took out a quill and a bit of parchment. He turned to Ron to say, "this is called a telephone number." He wrote it down three times, and ripped the parchment. She passed it round to Hermione, Craig, and Ron. Harry turned to Ron to say, "I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer—he'll know. Call me at the Dursleys', okay? I can't stand another two months with only Dudley and Jasmine to talk to."

"Ha, ha," Jasmine said sarcastically.

They got off the train and Jasmine heard Hermione saying, "Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" as they joined crowd heading towards the enchanted barrier. "When they hear what you did this year?"

"Proud?" repeated Harry. "Are you…" he looked at Craig, who scowled. "All those times Jasmine and I could've died, and we didn't manage it? They'll be furious."

"You aunt and uncle sound like terrible people," Lisa said.

Jasmine and Harry looked at each other. Harry asked her, "Together?"

Jasmine grinned, "Always."

They went through the barrier, ready to take on another summer with the Dursleys together.


End file.
